Un Hijo Suyo
by nattalia robsten
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Edward Cullen que acabaría casándose con Isabella Swan , su mejor amiga y la mujer de sus sueños más secretos, y que estarían esperando gemelos, jamás lo habría creído. Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes... (Adaptación)
1. Introduccion

**Un Hijo Tuyo**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Edward Cullen que acabaría casándose con Isabella Swan su mejor amiga y la mujer de sus sueños más secretos, y que estarían esperando gemelos, jamás lo habría creído. Pero ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes se le habría ocurrido que le pediría matrimonio para ayudarla a cumplir su sueño de tener un bebé. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaba la fecha, se podía observar en Bella algo más que un cambio hormonal. ¿Podría esperar que algún día ella lo viera no solo como el padre de sus hijos, sino también como un marido cariñoso y un amante apasionado?¿Podría ser él el hombre de sus sueños?


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo Uno**

«El genio de las finanzas de Boston, Edward Cullen, queda en sexto lugar en nuestra lista de solteros más codiciados del Noreste. Cullen, de treinta y dos años, multimillonario con intereses financieros en negocios diversos, ostenta la patente de Securi-Lock, una innovación tecnológica creada hace diez años que ha revolucionado el mundo de la segundad en el hogar. Viudo desde hace dos años, y sin hijos, es un hombre que se ha hecho a sí mismo. Vive en el exclusivo barrio residencial de Brookline, en Back Bay, Boston, mide un metro noventa y dos y pesa noventa y tres kilos. Si quiere usted captar el interés de este eminente soltero de oro, no tiene más que ir a nadar, a remar, o a hacer jogging».

Edward Cullen escuchó a su acompañante en la mesa ocultando apenas el mal humor. La miró, y dijo:

-Aparta eso de mi vista.

—Estoy impresionada —respondió Isabella 'Bella' Swan guardando la revista en el bolso con una sonrisa y un brillo en la mirada que Edward conocía bien, después de haber crecido juntos—. ¿Quién habría pensado que el flacucho de mi vecino iba a convertirse en un «eminente soltero de oro»?

Pero el enfado de Edward duró poco. Bella estaba tan guapa como siempre, con su traje de chaqueta gris marengo y sus botas negras, de invierno. Edward sintió una vez más la atracción sexual que había sentido siempre hacia ella, con solo sonreír.

—De haber sabido que ibas a traer esa basura, no habría venido.

Lo cierto era que Edward jamás habría desperdiciado una oportunidad de ver a Bella. Y él lo sabía. Bella había sido su vecina durante la infancia, su primer amor, no correspondido, durante la adolescencia, y su mejor amiga durante toda la vida. Se veían todos los terceros miércoles de mes para comer. Bella se sacudió la melena negra. Edward era perfectamente consciente de que más de un hombre la observaba, en el bar del hotel Ritz-Carlton.

—Pues me alegro de que hayas venido. He estado pensando en ti, preguntándome qué tal estarías —respondió Maite contemplando el parque por la ventana, con sus ojos verdes grisáceos.

Edward sabía que no se refería a qué tal le iba la vida en general. En realidad, lo que Bella quería saber era qué tal estaba tras la muerte de Wendy. Ella le había hecho esa pregunta todos los meses, a lo largo de dos años, en medio de la conversación y de una forma completamente natural. Pero aquel día Edward prefería no pensar en ello, de modo que contestó con un tópico:

—La vida me va bien. Los negocios marchan bien. Y tú, ¿qué tal?

—Bien —contestó ella con una breve expresión de reproche, dejándolo pasar—. Los negocios... son los negocios.

—Algo va mal en la galería?

—No, mal exactamente no —vaciló Bella—. Esta mañana me he enterado de que mi mayor competidor se ha expandido. De momento no me ha afectado, pero con un local más grande, y más mercancía... estoy preocupada.

Bella era propietaria de una galería de objetos artísticos a una manzana de allí, en Newbury Street, y proveía de artículos selectos a los ricos que aspiraban a un elegante estilo de vida. Edward le había comprado regalos muchas veces, y siempre le había impresionado la calidad y la exclusividad de los objetos allí reunidos. Los precios, por supuesto, iban dirigidos directamente a las clases más poderosas.

—Y qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, apenas he tenido tiempo de pensarlo —contestó ella acariciando la copa de vino—. Esta mañana he estado muy ocupada, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo —añadió encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia.

—Seguro —respondió Edward alzando la copa en su honor—. Eres una mujer de recursos, la más imaginativa que he conocido nunca. Eso por no mencionar tu testarudez y tu tenacidad.

—Vaya!, gracias. Creo —añadió Bella dando un sorbo de vino.

El camarero se acercó, y Edward pidió dos emparedados de langosta. Mientras se los servían, charlaron sobre el tiempo, sobre un artista al que Bella acababa de descubrir, que confeccionaba sábanas y pañuelos de seda a mano, y sobre una nueva idea financiera de Edward . Minutos más tarde, una sombra alargada se proyectó sobre la mesa. Edward levantó la vista, creyendo que sería el camarero, pero era una rubia de unos veinte años.

—Eres Edward Cullen? —preguntó la rubia en un tono calculadamente seductor.

—Sí, el mismo. Y ella es Isabella Swan.

Bella hizo ademán de estrecharle la mano, pero la rubia la miró breve y despectivamente y se volvió hacia Edward, ofreciéndole la mano como si esperara que se la besara.

—Hola, yo soy Amalia Hunt, de los Hunt de Beacon Hill, ¿sabes? ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? Esta noche, si estás libre, o cualquier otra noche que te apetezca.

—Señorita Hunt, de los Hunt de Beacon Hill, muchas gracias por su oferta, pero me temo que tengo que declinarla —suspiró Edward soltando la mano de la rubia, hastiado, incapaz de reprimir el sarcasmo, y mirando significativamente en dirección a Bella.

—Lástima! —contestó la rubia mirando brevemente a Bella y valorándola, probablemente, por su atuendo—. Aquí tienes mi tarjeta, por si cambias de opinión —añadió inclinándose sobre Edward y guardándosela en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta, mientras le ofrecía una tentadora vista de su escote—. Adiós.

Bella tosió, reprimiendo una carcajada. Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido. No iba a salir con aquella rubia, pero tampoco era de piedra.

—No digas ni una palabra. ¡Ni... una.., palabra...! —repitió Edward entre dientes, callando cuando el camarero se acercó con los emparedados.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que me has utilizado como excusa para deshacerte de esa pobre chica...

—Sí, has sido muy útil. De camino aquí, otra mujer me ha hecho exactamente la misma proposición. Me habría venido muy bien que vinieras conmigo.

Ambos comenzaron a comer. Bueno, Edward a devorar, y ella a picotear. Bella tardaba tanto en comer como un sureño en recitar la Declaración de Independencia. Al terminar, Edward miró el emparedado de Bella.

—De ningún modo, querido —se adelantó ella, tapándolo.

—Tenía que intentarlo —respondió Edward. Bella se mordía el labio inferior; parecía inquieta. Algo la preocupaba, sospechó Edward. Habían crecido juntos en Charlestown, al norte de Boston, en el centro del distrito irlandés. El padre de Edward había sido albañil, mientras Bella vivía con sus abuelos y su madre, que toda la vida había sido una pluriempleada. Bella tenía dos años menos que Edward. Para él, ella había sido su primer amor. Bueno, en realidad solo había sido un capricho, aunque hubiera durado demasiado tiempo. Además, ella jamás le había correspondido. Ni siquiera lo sabía. Que Edward supiera, Bella jamás había descubierto lo que él había sentido de adolescente. Y probablemente fuera lo mejor, porque Edward apreciaba mucho su amistad.

—Algo te ronda la cabeza —afirmó él.

—Sí —asintió ella—, quería hablar contigo sobre una decisión que he tomado.

—Conmigo?, ¿por qué conmigo?

—Porque tú eres mi amigo más antiguo, y probablemente me conoces mejor que nadie. Además, necesito una opinión sincera.

—Muy bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—Estoy pensando en tener un hijo.

Aquellas palabras rebotaron en el cerebro de Edward como si se tratara de una pared. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de darles sentido, pero fue inútil.

—No sabía que... que salieras con alguien —comentó Edward sin mirarla a los ojos.

—No salgo con nadie.

Gracias a Dios, pensó Edward de inmediato, involuntariamente, sintiendo un inmenso alivio que achacó simplemente a un instinto de protección hacia ella. Le tenía un gran afecto. La había amado loca, inútilmente, durante años, y había sufrido una inmensidad cuando Bella comenzó a salir con otro. Pero había sabido dominar su obsesión y casarse con una mujer maravillosa, Wendy. Bella y ella se habían hecho amigas nada más conocerse. Wendy solía asistir a las comidas mensuales, en los viejos tiempos. Era natural que sintiera afecto por Bella, formaba parte de su pasado.

—Edward!, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Bella al verlo callado—. No pretendía asustarte.

—Y si no sales con nadie, ¿cómo es que... piensas tener un hijo?

—Para eso sirven los bancos de esperma.

—,Los bancos de esperma? —repitió Edward incrédulo.

—Sí, guardan esperma congelado —explicó Bella ruborizándose, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. De hecho, me he hecho ya una serie de test de fertilidad, y me han recomendado vitaminas y alguna otra cosa. Se supone que soy una candidata perfecta para el embarazo. Lo único que tengo que hacer es elegir un donante e iniciar el procedimiento.

—El procedimiento?

—De inseminación artificial. He seleccionado ya algunos candidatos, pero quería conocer tu opinión —añadió Bella poniendo una carpeta encima de la mesa y alargándola hacia él.

—Dime que no estás hablando en serio —Bella calló—. ¡Demonios! —exclamó Edward pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Hablas en serio, Isabella...

¿por qué?, ¿por qué así?, ¿y por qué ahora, precisamente?

—Voy a cumplir treinta años en noviembre, Edward —afirmó Bella con calma—. Quiero tener familia. Hijos —se corrigió—. Quiero ser madre mientras sea joven aún, y tenga energía para criarlos y disfrutarlos.

Entre líneas, calladamente, surgió en ambos el recuerdo de la desgraciada y solitaria infancia de Bella. Edward recordaba a sus sofocantes abuelos, siempre reprochando, incapaces de perdonar a su hija por haberse quedado embarazada estando soltera. Y, en cuanto a la madre de Bella ... Bueno, lo mejor que había comentado acerca de ella la madre de Edward, que nunca había hablado mal de nadie, era que «no habría estado de más que mostrara un poco de cariño por su hija».

—Treinta años no es tanto —argumentó Edward—. Las mujeres ahora tienen hijos con cuarenta. ¿Por qué no esperas un poco más? Puede que cambies de opinión.

—No te pido tu opinión para que me critiques —contestó Bella con dureza—. La decisión está tomada. Solo quería saber qué pensabas sobre la elección de donante, pero olvídalo —añadió retirando la carpeta, que él agarró inmediatamente.

—Espera, quiero echarle un vistazo —dijo Edward buscando argumentos para convencerla de que era una locura, sintiendo repugnancia ante la idea de que Bella, su Bella, acudiese a un banco de esperma. Luego, abriendo la carpeta, releyó por encima—. Aquí no hay mucha información.

—Bueno, son informes preliminares. Si me gusta algún candidato, no tengo más que pedir la información detallada de la persona en cuestión.

El informe es tanto a nivel personal como físico. Familia, logros académicos, ese tipo de cosas.

—Y quién proporciona esta información?

—El informe se hace tras una evaluación médica y un test de personalidad, pero la mayor parte de los datos los proporciona el donante.

—Y comprueba alguien que lo que dicen es cierto?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero, ¿por qué iban a mentir?

—No sé, pero suponer que esa información es cierta me parece... ¿no es demasiado arriesgado? He leído el caso de un tipo que sabía que tenía un problema genético hereditario, un defecto del corazón poco frecuente, que produce la muerte, y no lo mencionó en su declaración. Después se sintió culpable y consultó a un asesor, pero era tarde. Su esperma había sido utilizado en vanos casos. Se armó un buen follón.

—Bueno, pero ese será un caso aislado, ¿no te parece?

—Sí, pero la decisión es irreversible —insistió Edward con impaciencia—. ¿Qué pasaría si el donante olvidara comentar que hay casos de diabetes en su familia, o de esquizofrenia, o de cualquier otra enfermedad genética?

—Los donantes son examinados antes de aceptar su esperma —contestó Bella—. Se les hace un test físico y otro genético. Tengo informes sobre eso.

—Los médicos no pueden comprobarlo todo —señaló Edward—. Además, ¿cómo saben si esos hombres dicen la verdad?

—No... no lo sé, dudo que lo sepan —contestó Bella perpleja—. Se supone que contestan correctamente a todas las preguntas.

—Y quizá sea así —continuó Edward—. Seguro que en un noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos esos hombres dicen la verdad. Bueno, puede que todos, incluso. Pero debes asumir la posibilidad de que mientan, por tu propio bien.

—Maldita sea, Edward! —suspiró Bella—. Debería haberme figurado que hablar contigo solo iba a confundirme más.

—Gracias.

—No era un elogio —sonrió Bella guardando la carpeta en el bolso, preocupada—. Pensaba hacerme la inseminación enseguida, en cuanto ovulara pero ahora voy a tener que meditarlo más.

—Bien.

El resto de la comida transcurrió sin incidentes.

Bella tenía que relevar a una de sus empleadas, así que tenía prisa. Al despedirse y besarla en la mejilla la fragancia de Bella invadió a Edward inesperadamente El estuvo a punto de estrecharla en sus brazos, pero se reprimió a tiempo. Bella, inconsciente por completo de todas esas emociones, dio un paso atrás y puso un dedo en su pecho:

—Recuerda, el mes que viene a la misma hora, en el mismo sitio.

Edward se despidió y se quedó mirándola, mientras Bella caminaba por Arlington Street. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección a la oficina, en State Street, en el distrito financiero.

Estaba desorientado, inquieto. ¿Qué le había ocurrido Simplemente echaba de menos a una mujer en su vida, se dijo. Tras la muerte de su esposa, en un accidente de tráfico, su vida era demasiado solitaria El se había sentido a gusto, viviendo en pareja Le gustaba. Y detestaba volver a la rica mansión solitaria de Brookline, detestaba el silencio que se creaba tras la marcha de los sirvientes. Detestaba asistir solo a cócteles y fiestas de caridad, y que las madres arrojaran a sus pies a sus bellas hijas. En el fondo, lo que detestaba era estar soltero de nuevo. Además, por otro lado, estaba la idea de los hijos, idea a la que había tenido que renunciar años atrás. Hasta que Bella había vuelto a mencionarla.

Hijos. Una ola de anhelo invadió su alma. Edward había deseado tener hijos con Wendy, ambos habían querido siempre fundar una gran familia... pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. «Pues cásate con Bella. Ella quiere tener un hijo... y tú quieres tener familia». La repentina idea lo sobresaltó tanto que Edward paró en seco en medio de Tremont Street, tropezando con una mujer que lo miró de mal humor.

Casarse con Bella. La mera idea le aceleraba el corazón. Era curioso, pero tenía que reconocer que algunas cosas jamás cambiaban. En cierto sentido seguía siendo el adolescente enamorado de su vecina. Casarse con Bella. Ella y Wendy no podían ser más diferentes. Wendy era rubia, de ojos azules, menudita. Callada, encantadora, casi pasiva, apenas discutía con él. Wendy se había conformado con crear un hogar, jamás había sentido la necesidad de demostrar su valía, ejerciendo una profesión. Era musical, elegante. Lo esperaba cada noche en el salón...

En cambio Bella... Bella no era ninguna de esas cosas. Excepto elegante, claro. Sí, aquellas largas piernas, aquella forma de moverse, eran definitivamente elegantes. Pero solo de pensar en ella sentada en el salón, esperando a su marido, se moría de la risa. Bella era volátil, estaba decidida a triunfar. Y si en alguna ocasión sus opiniones no coincidían, no dudaba en decirlo. Tenía poco oído para la música, pero si a alguien se le ocurría sugerirlo se ofendía.

Por primera vez en la vida, el hecho de que comparara a ambas mujeres lo hizo reflexionar. ¿Sería posible que hubiera elegido a Wendy precisamente por ser tan distinta de Bella? La idea era inquietante. Edward se había repetido mil veces que su amor por Bella estaba superado, que no había sido más que una fantasía de adolescente, que se había casado con otra mujer y que la había olvidado. Pero en el fondo de su alma tenía que reconocer que había pasado más de diez años comparando a todas las mujeres que conocía con Bella. De todos modos, lo había superado. El hecho de que en aquel momento no pudiera dejar de pensar en ella no significaba nada, excepto que ella seguía atrayéndolo físicamente como siempre. Pero, silo atraía, ¿por qué iba a ser absurdo tratar de rehacer su vida con ella, de tener con ella los hijos que siempre había deseado?

Edward llegó al edificio de oficinas, y al salir del ascensor tomó una decisión. Nada más colgar el abrigo y revisar los mensajes pendientes descolgó el teléfono. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Tras la comida, Bella estaba atendiendo a un cliente cuando sonó el teléfono. Se disculpó, y contestó.

—Galería Reilly, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Bells?

—Edward? —preguntó ella sorprendida. Por lo general, Bellla y Edward no volvían a saber nada el uno del otro en el piazo de un mes, a menos que sus caminos se cruzaran casualmente—, ¿es que he olvidado algo?

—No —contestó Edward con cierta inseguridad—. Me preguntaba si... llamaba para preguntarte si quieres cenar conmigo.

—Por qué?

Edward se echó a reír, y de pronto sus carcajadas sonaron como las de un adulto, como las del adulto seguro y confiado en sí mismo que siempre había sido.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea sobre tu... tu proceso de selección, y quería discutirla contigo.

—Ah —contestó Bella contenta. Tras oír la opinión de Edward durante la comida, Bella estaba muy preocupada por los posibles riesgos—. ¿Dónde y cuándo?

—Qué te parece mañana? Iré a recogerte. ¿Te parece bien a las siete?

—Sí, mañana me viene bien. Las siete es buena hora.

Tras colgar, Bella comprobó que su ayudante atendía al cliente y se dirigió a la oficina. Sobre su mesa yacía la solicitud de crédito que había recogido en el banco de camino a la galería, después de la comida. No tenía salida. Si quería competir con su rival, tenía que expandir ella también el negocio. Y para ello o pedía un crédito o utilizaba el dinero reservado para la inseminación artificial. Pero la última opción no le convenía.

Bella se quedó mirando la solicitud. Pagaba con regularidad los intereses de la deuda que había contraído al fundar su negocio, pero tenía que reconocer que últimamente le costaba. Era tina situación temporal, debida al enorme pedido que había tenido que hacer de cara a la primavera y el verano, plagados de turistas. Sin embargo era mejor liquidar esa deuda antes de pedir otro crédito. Y luego estaban las ventas y la contabilidad... le llevaría tiempo poner las cosas en orden.

Otro crédito. La idea la inquietaba. Había trabajado mucho, para llegar a donde estaba. Podía pagar sus facturas, vivir cómodamente y ahorrar para la jubilación. Pero si pedía otro crédito tendría que recortar sus gastos personales y observar cada céntimo en la galería. Además, estaba segura de que la apuesta no iba a ser del agrado del señor Brockhiser, el hombre del Boston Savings con el que siempre trataba.

A llegar a casa por la noche Bella volvió a pensar en Edward . Temía que él tuviera razón en cuanto a los donantes de esperma. ¿Cómo podía saber que los datos eran correctos? Era una ruleta. Nada más presentarse por primera vez en la clínica de fertilidad, la primera pregunta que le habían hecho era si tenía donante o deseaba solicitar los servicios del banco de esperma. Bella jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de pedirle ese favor a ninguno de sus amigos, habría sido demasiado violento. Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que, en el fondo, se sentía reacia. ¿Qué ocurriría, si el donante decidía un día reclamar sus derechos? Probablemente se tratara de un miedo irracional, pero... Además, la mayor parte de sus amigos estaban casados, y a sus mujeres probablemente no les habría gustado.

Solo quedaban los amigos solteros. Bella se estremeció. La mayor parte de los hombres solteros que conocía lo eran por una buena razón. Bella había salido con unos cuantos, pero ninguno la había impresionado. ¿Cómo pedirle un favor así a un hombre que ni siquiera le gustaba? Las opciones se reducían. Bella abrió una bolsa de ensalada preparada, se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó a cenar mientras confeccionaba una lista de posibles candidatos.

Edmund Lloyd. No estaba tan mal, excepto por aquel pequeño tartamudeo que a veces no lograba dominar. ¿Sería un defecto hereditario? Bella escribió un signo de interrogación junto a su nombre. Charles Bakler. Era un encanto pero... no era el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Y Bella quería que su hijo fuera inteligente, de modo que anotó otro signo de interrogación junto al segundo nombre. Bien, pero tenía que haber más solteros atractivos. ¿Y Edward ? No, pensó de inmediato, desechando la idea nada más surgir en su mente. No podía pedírselo a Edward. No era una opción. Aun así... debía incluirlo en la lista. Sin embargo Bella no escribió ningún signo de interrogación junto a su nombre. Geoff Vertier. Era una posibilidad, excepto por el hecho de que le gustaba demasiado el vino, y Bella no quería que su hijo tuviera inclinación a la bebida.

Bella dejó el lápiz y suspiró frustrada. Hacer una lista era una estupidez. No sabía más acerca de esos hombres de lo que sabía acerca de los candidatos anónimos del banco de esperma. De quien sí lo sabía todo era de Edward, pensó. Bella dio un trago de vino. Sin duda, era el mejor candidato. Inteligente, amable, deportista, toda su familia había tenido buena salud. Físicamente, era perfecto. Y si alguna vez tenía un hijo que se le pareciera, estaría encantada. Pero ¿cómo pedírselo?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Imposible, no podía. Sin embargo, mientras fregaba los platos, se le ocurrió una idea. Iba a cenar con él al día siguiente, Edward tenía algo que decirle. ¿Y si pensaba ofrecerse voluntariamente como donante? Sí, eso debía ser, se dijo Bella tapándose la boca. ¿Por qué otra razón iba a querer cenar con ella?

Bella salió bailando de la cocina al dormitorio. Era perfecto. Jamás se habría atrevido a pedírselo, pero si él se ofrecía... era sencillamente perfecto. Además, no había esposa que pudiera ofenderse. Era una pura casualidad que Edward no estuviera casado. Bella se desvistió y se metió en la cama, pero no pudo dormir.

Cuando Edward y Wendy se conocieron, ella estaba en la Universidad de Alabama. Bella ni siquiera volvió a casa para asistir a la boda. Por aquel entonces, Edward había comenzado a ganar mucho dinero.

Wendy. Bella recordaba perfectamente los celos que había sentido cuando Edward se la presentó. Era menudita y de silueta muy femenina, con ojos azules y cabello rubio. Se agarraba tímidamente a Edward, provocando en ella un sentimiento de pérdida y de celos. Edward había sido siempre su mejor amigo. Durante años, era la persona a la que acudía cuando tenía un problema; la había ayudado a sobrevivir a una infancia triste y amarga. El lazo que los unía había sido siempre muy especial. Era cierto que su amistad se había debilitado al comenzar a salir ella con Chip, y después aún más, al marcharse con él a Alabama, pero de algún modo Edward había seguido siendo suyo.

Por aquel entonces, Bella se había reprochado sus celos de Wendy. Había decidido ser amable con ella, pensando que se trataba de una actitud infantil. Además, no había en el mundo una persona más dulce que Wendy. Bella y ella llegaron a ser buenas amigas. De hecho, había sido Wendy quien había sugerido que se vieran el tercer miércoles de cada mes. ¿Quién habría pensado que Edward y ella seguirían viéndose, tras fallecer Wendy seis años después?

¿Y quién habría pensado que Edward sería el padre de su hijo? Porque Bella estaba convencida de que eso era lo que Edward iba a decirle. Apenas podía esperar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Edward la llevó a cenar a L'Espalier, uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Back Bay, recientemente inaugurado. Estaba solo a unas manzanas de la casa de Bella, pero ella no lo conocía. Durante la exquisita cena vegetariana Edward no dijo absolutamente nada sobre el motivo por el que la había invitado. Charlaron sobre temas sin importancia. Bella se desanimó, pensando que quizá había cambiado de opinión. ¿Se atrevería ella a sugerírselo?

Edward pidió la cuenta. Antes de que Bella pudiera darse cuenta caminaban por Marlborough Street, en dirección a su apartamento. Ambos en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Bella abrió la boca un par de veces, pero volvió a cerrarla sin pronunciar palabra. ¿Cómo sacar a relucir el tema? Quizá él se sintiera tan violento como ella. Quizá, simplemente, debiera preguntarle, de sopetón. Pero no se atrevía. Era muy consciente de la silueta de Edward, alto y de anchos hombros, caminando junto a ella. Bella jamás lo había mirado más que como a un amigo, pero la idea de que pudiera ser su donante suscitaba en ella una atracción sexual, un deseo de intimidad y una fascinación que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía borrar de su mente. Edward se había convertido en un hombre extremadamente atractivo. Sus cabellos eran morenos y espesos, y sus ojos, increíblemente azules, resultaban aún más vívidos con la tez morena. De adolescente había sido alto, pero un poco escuchimizado. En la madurez, en cambio, se había hecho más fuerte, más musculoso. Debía entrenar a diario. Sí, era muy atractivo. Pero no debía alimentar ese tipo de sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo.

En pocos minutos llegaron al apartamento de Bella. Al llegar a la puerta ella se dio la vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él se adelantó:

—Puedo subir? Te pedí que saliéramos a cenar por una razón muy concreta, y aunque lo he intentado, no he sido capaz de decírtelo en toda la noche —sonrió Edward —. Trataba de reunir coraje.

—Por supuesto —contestó Bella aliviada—. Me estaba preguntando qué ocurría. ¿Quieres un café?

—Estupendo —contestó Edward siguiéndola hasta el vestíbulo.

Bella colgó ambos abrigos y le señaló el salón, marchándose a la cocina a hacer café. Estaba segura de que Edward lo tomaba solo. Preparó una bandeja y volvió, dejándola sobre la mesa, delante del sofá, y tomando asiento. Edward estaba de pie, delante de la ventana. Al oírla se volvió y se acercó a ella.

—Siéntate —invitó Bella dando unas palmaditas en el sofá, junto a ella.

—Gracias. Tienes un apartamento muy bonito, no lo había visto.

—No suelo invitar a nadie, es demasiado pequeño, pero al precio que está el metro en Black Bay, tengo suerte de tenerlo.

Hubo un molesto y tenso silencio. Finalmente, Edward dio un sorbo de café y se volvió hacia ella.

— Bella, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo sé que tú quieres tener hijos —continuó haciendo una pausa para tomar aliento—. Y yo también quiero tenerlos. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Era imposible. Debía de haber oído mal. Sin embargo Bella sabía que había oído bien. Su voz mostró toda su agitación y nerviosismo, al responder:

—No! Edward, eso no es lo que quiero... es decir, tú tampoco quieres casarte conmigo realmente. Cuando me llamaste, pensé que... pensé...

—Qué pensaste? —preguntó él con sencillez, con calma, mirando su taza.

—Bueno, pensé que ibas a ofrecerme... _ Bella se ruborizó—.., ser el donante.

—Pensaste qué? —volvió a preguntar Edward con la boca abierta igual que ella instantes antes.

—Estuve todo el día pensando en lo que me dijiste —se apresuró Bella a contestar—. Tenías razón sobre el riesgo que supone aceptar a un donante desconocido, por eso decidí que debía pedírselo a un amigo. Hice una lista de amigos solteros...

—Y mi nombre aparecía en esa lista? —preguntó él incrédulo, con evidente desagrado.

—Pues... sí —contestó Bella desviando la vista—. Te conozco de toda la vida, conozco a tu familia. Eres el candidato más lógico —añadió encogiéndose de hombros y comprendiendo, por el gesto de Edward, que iba a negarse—. ¡Por favor, Edward! Estoy completamente decidida. Significaría mucho para mí.

—No, Bella —sacudió él la cabeza.

—Pero por qué? —continuó ella rogando.

—No sería... no me sentiría cómodo, sabiendo que tengo un hijo en alguna parte al que no voy a criar y que ni siquiera sabe que soy su padre —explicó Edward, rotundamente decidido—. No soportaría la idea de no ser parte de su vida.

—Esa es exactamente la reacción que esperaba de mis amigos, pero no la esperaba de ti.

—Yo tampoco esperaba que tú me pidieras eso —confesó Edward bajando la cabeza—. No puedo hacerlo, Bella. Legalmente no sería mi hijo, pero me sentiría unido a él, responsable de su vida. Querría abrazarlo, jugar con él, verlo crecer y ser parte de su vida. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar la idea de tener un hijo y no ser su padre. Quiero tener hijos propios, quiero darles una vida y unos recuerdos tan maravillosos como los que me dieron mis padres a mí —explicó extendiendo las manos.

Bella estaba atónita ante la pasión que demostraba Edward. Y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, recordando a aquellas dos personas que habían criado y hecho feliz a Edward y a su hermano, abriendo sus corazones e incluyéndola a ella.

—No sabía siquiera que quisieras tener hijos —afirmó Bella —. Estuviste casado con Wendy durante seis años, y no...

—Wendy no podía tener hijos —confesó Bella con dureza y brusquedad, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana—. Queríamos tenerlos. Lo deseábamos de verdad. Lo intentamos durante tres años, y luego pasamos otro más tratando de averiguar la causa. Probamos la fertilización invitro dos veces, pero sin suerte. Y luego ella murió.

—Lamento mucho haber sacado a relucir un tema tan doloroso para ti. De haberlo sabido, jamás habría...

—Bueno, no era algo que nos gustara compartir con todo el mundo —la interrumpió Edward.

Bella se sintió dolida por aquella respuesta. Ella no era «todo el mundo». Era su mejor amiga.

Según parecía, sin embargo, aquel lazo no significaba para él lo mismo que para ella. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero Bella respiró hondo tratando de calmarse. Edward, aún de pie junto a la ventana, se dio la vuelta y la miró. Bella bajó la vista. Entonces él se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—Bella, no quiero discutir contigo. Tú significas mucho para mí.

—Tú también significas mucho para mí —afirmó ella con voz rota, volviéndose hacia él y echándose a sus brazos, que Edward abría para recibirla.

Bella había bailado con Edward, lo había abrazado alguna que otra vez y, en ocasiones, lo había besado en la mejilla. Sin embargo jamás había esperado encontrar tanto consuelo en su hombro. Ni siquiera al morir los padres de él habían compartido tanta intimidad. Entonces, él tenía a Wendy para consolarlo. Pero de pronto sus brazos la estrechaban, y su pecho era el lugar ideal para reposar la cabeza.

—Tengo una idea —sonrió Bella.

—Cuál?

—Olvidemos que hemos tenido esta estúpida conversación. Finjamos que jamás ocurrió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres... —dijo él tras una pausa.

—iEs que tú no? —preguntó ella apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sigo pensando que casarnos sería lo mejor, por si quieres saberlo. Los dos queremos lo mismo, Bella, y creo que podríamos ser felices juntos.

—Pero no vamos a volver a discutir otra vez lo mismo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella suspirando tristemente.

—Lo dudo —negó Edward serio, con la cabeza.

De pronto, al oír su tono de voz, Bella sintió pánico. Lo último que deseaba era perder a un amigo como Edward.

—Está bien, explícame exactamente por qué crees que deberíamos casarnos —dijo Bella entrelazando las manos en el regazo, esperando.

—De acuerdo —accedió él poniéndose en pie comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro—. Primero, las razones egoístas. Número uno: desde que salió ese estúpido artículo, las mujeres no dejan de arrojarse a mis pies. Ya lo viste ayer. Si me casara, eso se acabaría.

—Cualquiera de esas chicas podría ser tu esposa... —sugirió Bella esperando en el fondo que fuera mentira.

—Jamás saldría con una mujer que se arroja así a los pies de un hombre, y menos aún me casaría con ella.

—Comprendo.

«Casarse con Edward... casarse con Edward... ». La idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Sería posible realmente que estuviera teniendo esa conversación con él? Bella no deseaba casarse con él. ¿O sí? No, Edward merecía a una mujer como Wendy, una mujer que lo adorara y a la que él correspondiera. No habría sido justo hacerlo prisionero en un matrimonio sin amor, solo por el hecho de que hubieran compartido la infancia y tuvieran el mismo objetivo en la vida. Aunque también era cierto que los dos podían tener mala suerte, y no encontrar lo que buscaban.

Bien, pero ¿y si no salía bien? Solo de pensarlo se estremecía. Bella no podía soportar la idea de perder la amistad de Edward, cosa que ocurriría con toda seguridad si se casaban y resultaba un desastre

Edward era la roca a la que se había aferrado en la infancia, y seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Jamás habría hecho nada que pudiera poner en peligro esa amistad.

—Número dos: me gusta estar casado. Me gusta llegar a casa y que haya alguien, compartir la mesa, charlar. Wendy y yo éramos amigos, hablábamos de todo. Y tú y yo también compartimos eso —añadió Edward mirándola a los ojos. Bella asintió. Había otra cosa que también se compartía en el matrimonio, sobre la que Edward no había dicho nada: la cama. La idea la aturdió—. Número tres: quiero tener hijos. Hijos propios. Quiero que corran por la casa haciendo ruido, rompiendo ventanas...

—Puede que sean niñas —objetó Bella automáticamente, preocupada por las emociones que el tema suscitaba en ella.

Edward no respondió. Dejó de caminar de un lado a otro y se quedó de pie, de espaldas, tenso y cabizbajo. Estaba dolido, comprendió Bella acercándose a él para abrazarlo. Nada más tocarlo, las emociones que la habían embargado se intensificaron. El era fuerte y musculoso, y su espalda, contra la que se apretaba, parecía de acero. Olía a colonia cara, a ropa limpia. Entonces él se soltó y se volvió. Puso las manos sobre sus hombros, inclinó la cabeza y la besó en la sien. Bella contuvo el aliento y dio un paso atrás.

—Y tus objeciones?, ¿cuáles son?

—Cuando se te ocurre una idea eres incapaz de olvidarla, ¿verdad? —contestó ella alzando la cabeza.

—Acabas de darte cuenta? —sonrió él.

Bella sonrió, se cruzó de brazos y alzó un dedo para golpearse el mentón, pensativa, diciendo:

—Objeciones, vamos a ver... No sé, ni siquiera había pensado nunca en el matrimonio. Era demasiado joven, cuando tenía novio.

—Sí, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Se llamaba Chip, y lo sabes muy bien. Jamás te gustó, ¿verdad?

—Quizá pensara que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues tenías razón —rió Bella —. Gracias a Dios, me di cuenta a tiempo. En realidad, era un buen chico. Simplemente no era para mí; Me gustaba lo que me daba, es cierto. Su forma de adorarme, la ilusión de sentir que le pertenecía, la seguridad. En el fondo, todo eso me gustaba mucho más que él. Y por eso no habría sido justo que nos casáramos —terminó Bella, quedando en silencio.

—Volvamos a las objeciones —sugirió él.

—No lo sé, supongo que siempre he pensado que cuando me casara lo haría por las razones normales.

—¿Qué razones normales?

—Ya sabes: amor, pasión.

Nada más decir aquellas palabras el rostro de Edward se transformó. No se movió, pero Bella sintió que la atmósfera de la habitación se cargaba. Una extraña, salvaje llama prendió en sus profundos ojos azules, que de pronto se fijaron en los labios de Bella haciéndola estremecerse y cortándole el aliento.

—Pasión, te prometo que la tendrás —dijo él en voz baja y profunda.

Bella se quedó atónita. Aquel era Edward, su mejor amigo. Pero las emociones despertadas en ella no eran las de la amistad. Sentía como si un lazo inexorable la atrajera hacia él. Casi podía sentir de nuevo sus brazos alrededor, mientras arqueaba todo el cuerpo hacia él y los labios se le derretían. ;Cómo demonios había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo increíblemente atractivo que era? ¿O sí se había dado cuenta? ¿Se había negado, simplemente, a reconocerlo? Quizá. Después de todo, él estaba casado.

— Edward...

Edward dio un paso hacia ella, pero Bella alzó instintivamente una mano para detenerlo. Sin embargo Edward la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia él.

—No crees que deberíamos investigar lo que podría surgir entre nosotros dos? —preguntó Edward atrayéndola a sus brazos con firmeza, mientras Bella ponía las manos sobre sus hombros.

Bella pretendía rechazarlo, pero se sentía débil y temblorosa. Y Edward no la soltó. Ella permaneció inmóvil, sintiendo la erótica y electrizante sensación que emanaba de él. Era perfectamente consciente de la excitación de su cuerpo masculino, y esa excitación la sorprendía.

—No... no lo sé. Jamás había pensado en ti... en ti y en mí... más que como amigos —dijo Bella con ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no quiero echar eso a perder Necesito que seas mi amigo, Edward.

Se hizo el silencio. Edward no se movió. No la soltó, pero tampoco la estrechó con más fuerza. Ella mantuvo la cabeza baja, sabiendo que si la levantaba en ese preciso instante la discusión habría acabado y su relación se habría transformado para siempre. No obstante, a pesar de todos sus razonamientos y de toda su prudencia, Bella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría haciendo el amor con él. ¿Se mostraría Edward delicado, o ardiente y salvaje, como en ese momento? Bella recordó el brillo de sus ojos y escuchó de nuevo su voz, profunda y ronca, en el silencio de su mente: «Pasión, te prometo que la tendrás».

Las manos de Edward acariciaban su espalda. Bella se echó a temblar. ¿Había deseado alguna vez con tanto ardor dejar a un lado toda racionalidad y toda precaución? Su cuerpo siguió luchando contra su mente durante otro largo rato, pero finalmente suspiró y se apartó de Edward. Y en esa ocasión, él la dejó marchar.

—No —negó tratando de mostrar una firmeza que no sentía—. No estaría bien —añadió dándose la vuelta—. Lo siento.

Bella sabía que no había elegido bien las palabras, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Tras ella, escuchó las pisadas de Edward dirigiéndose al armario del vestíbulo y sacando su abrigo. Oyó ruido de ropa, y después él entró en su ángulo de visión y alzó su rostro con un dedo. Bella seguía de pie, con los ojos cerrados. Se esforzó por abrirlos y lo miró a los ojos. Y nada más hacerlo, comprendió que ya nada sería nunca como antes. Ambos eran conscientes de la llama que ardía entre los dos.

—Bien, seremos amigos. Pero la oferta de matrimonio sigue en pie. Piénsalo —dijo Edward. Bella asintió, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, y Edward se despidió—. Buenas noches.

Aquella noche Bella no durmió bien. Ni durmió bien ninguna otra noche de esa semana. El sábado tiró a la basura los informes preliminares sobre donantes. No creía que el proceso conllevará tantos riesgos como Edward sugería, pero de pronto le resultaba impersonal y desagradable. El domingo paseó por los Jardines Públicos, y vio a una pareja con un niño riendo, con los rostros iluminados. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Por qué se le negaba a ella esa felicidad?, ¿solo por el hecho de no haber encontrado a un hombre con quien compartir la vida? Lo cierto era que sí lo había encontrado, en una ocasión, pero había sido ella quien lo había apartado de su lado: Chip.

Durante el primer año de instituto, el jugador más famoso del equipo de fútbol la había cortejado. En aquella época Bella ni siquiera profundizó mucho en él, como persona. Simplemente era el chico más popular, y todas sus compañeras la envidiaban. A los quince años, no se pretende mucho más. En realidad, Bella ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de que Chip y ella no tenían nada en común. El, sencillamente, representaba la seguridad. La amaba incondicionalmente, la veneraba. Y nunca nadie la había querido así. Edward había sido una constante en su infancia y en su adolescencia, pero después, al comenzar a salir con Chip, se había distanciado de ella. Y luego, tras terminar él el instituto, apenas se veían. Mirando atrás en el tiempo, Bella sentía casi que Edward la había abandonado. ¿Era de extrañar entonces que ella se hubiera marchado con Chip a la Universidad de Alabama?

Una vez allí Bella comenzó a madurar, a darse cuenta de que el mundo era inmenso y estaba lleno de posibilidades. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que jamás seria feliz con Chip. En el fondo, nunca lo había amado. Casarse no habría sido justo para ninguno de los dos. Se había apoyado en él durante demasiado tiempo, así que Bella lo dejó y rogó por que encontrara a otra chica.

Podría haberse casado con Chip y haber tenido hijos con él. Algo, sin embargo, la había detenido. En aquel entonces, Bella ni siquiera había sabido discernir con claridad por qué no debía hacerlo. Simplemente lo sabía. Y, después, tras su vuelta a Boston, no había encontrado tampoco al hombre adecuado. Bella oyó una vez más la proposición de Edward en su mente, como un eco. ¿Cómo era posible que, por un impetuoso instante, se hubiera sentido tentada de contestarle que sí? Porque se conocían de toda la vida, se dijo en silencio. Edward conocía sus debilidades y sus manías. Y los dos tenían muchas cosas en común. Vivir con Edward sería agradable, en muchos sentidos. No obstante, al recordar cómo había contenido el aliento y cómo se había estremecido cuando él la tomó en sus brazos, Bella tuvo que reconocer que la palabra «agradable» no era precisamente la más exacta.

Pero pensar en ello era peligroso. Bella se negó a analizar lo ocurrido aquella noche. En lugar de ello prefirió concentrarse en la negativa de Edward a ofrecerse como donante. Hubiera debido figurarse que Edward Cullen jamás se conformaría con ser el padre natural de un niño al cual no pudiera criar, sobre el cual no tuviera ningún derecho. La familia de Edward siempre había estado muy unida. ¿No había buscado refugio ella, en más de una ocasión, en brazos de la señora Cullen? El señor Cullen, cariñoso y alegre, siempre la incluía cuando jugaba al escondite con sus hijos, la levantaba y la hacía volar hasta hacerla gritar. A Bella siempre la había sorprendido el amor franco y sincero que todos ellos se profesaban.

La familia de Bella, en cambio, era todo lo contrario. Para su madre, criar a una hija era poco más que una obligación. Y para sus abuelos, Bella era un castigo de Dios. Su hija se había quedado embarazada soltera, se había negado a casarse e incluso se obstinaba en no confesar el nombre del padre.

Muy distintos hubieran debido ser sus abuelos, para que su madre no se hubiera arrojado a los pies del primer hombre que le dirigiera una palabra amable. Y ese era un error que Bella había estado a punto de cometer también. Con Chip. Por mucho que Chip fuera un hombre muy distinto de aquel con el que había tropezado su madre. Pero gracias a Dios ella había sido más inteligente. Ni siquiera se había engañado nunca, pensando que un hombre podía ofrecerle la felicidad.

Pero ¿adónde la conducía esa actitud? A la soledad, a vivir sin cariño y sin hijos, a seguir soñando con que su vida significara algo para alguien. Y esa era la verdadera razón por la que Bella tenía tantas ganas de tener un hijo. Bella recapacitó sobre sus miedos, volvió a sopesarlos y reflexionó sobre el paso inexorable del tiempo. ¿Debía casarse con Edward? Quizá él tuviera razón, quizá su amistad fuera una buena base sobre la que fundar el matrimonio. Pero ¿y si no se quedaba embarazada?, ¿qué ocurriría entonces? Los problemas de esterilidad podían crear mucha tensión en una pareja. ¿Qué sería de Edward y ella, si algo así sucedía?

Fue entonces cuando a Bella se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Por qué no llegar a un compromiso?, ¿por qué no acceder a casarse con él si, y solo si primero se quedaba embarazada? Conocía a Edward, y sabía que si él había hablado de matrimonio, era porque no iba a conformarse con menos.

Además, la idea de procurarle a su hijo una familia completa, con padre, resultaba muy seductora. Quizá incluso pudieran tener más de un hijo. De pronto Bella se dio cuenta de que, si se casaba con Edward, los siguientes hijos serían concebidos de un modo natural. Y, para ser sinceros, la idea no suponía ningún problema. El verdadero problema, en realidad, sería mantener las manos quietas.

Bella se echó a temblar. Caminaba por Mariborough Street a buen paso, pero su mente corría aún más. Quería considerar el asunto desde todos los ángulos. Al llegar a casa se dirigió directamente al teléfono y llamó a Edward. Al escuchar su voz profunda, sin embargo, por un segundo no pudo pronunciar palabra.

— Bella?, ¿eres tú?

—Cómo lo sabes?

—Por la memoria del teléfono.

—Ah —contestó Bella, quedando de nuevo en silencio.

— Bella?, ¿me llamas por alguna razón en concreto o solo quieres respirar profundamente sobre el aparato?

—Quiero volver a hablar contigo. Sobre lo del niño.

—No creo que tenga sentido seguir hablando de ello eternamente —contestó Edward suspirando.

—He tenido una idea. ¿Podemos quedar para cenar?

—Tres comidas en dos días. Mis fans van a comenzar a preocuparse.

—Quizá deban.

— Bella...

—Vamos, Edward, vive peligrosamente. ¿Te parece bien el East Coast Grill?, ¿a las siete?

—Vaya!, ¿al otro lado de la ciudad, en Cambridge? No sabía que se te hubiera perdido nada por allí.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Puedes?

—Está bien, pero solo voy porque sé que eres una pesada. Te advierto desde ahora mismo que no voy a cambiar de opinión.

—Comprendo, solo quiero que me escuches.

Bella llegó a las siete y cinco. Edward la esperaba. Dos mujeres le hacían compañía a cada lado de la barra. Bella se acercó por detrás y le tapó los ojos.

—Quién soy?

—Hola, llegas demasiado pronto —saludó Edward dándose la vuelta.

Las mujeres la miraron con una expresión poco amistosa. De pronto Bella sintió deseos de hacer una travesura, puso ambas manos sobre las mejillas de Edward y se inclinó para besarlo rápidamente en los labios.

—¿Me has echado de menos?

—Siempre.

Pero Bella no contaba con la agilidad de los reflejos de Edward. Antes de que pudiera apartarse, él alzó ambas manos. Con una la agarró de la muñeca, y con la otra tiró de ella por la nuca. Y entonces le devolvió el beso, pero mucho más profunda y lentamente. Los labios de Edward eran firmes y cálidos, modelaban los de Bella mientras ella sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba. Bella estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la promesa de aquellas caricias, antes de recordar a quién estaba besando. Cuando él la soltó. se echó atrás ruborizada. Edward se puso en pie y la agarró de la cintura, se dio la vuelta y sonrió a ambas mujeres, diciendo:

—Encantado de conocerlas.

La guió hasta una mesa, le sujetó la silla y dio la vuelta. Bella sonrió tratando de ocultar la turbación.

—,Te he servido de ayuda?

—Infinitamente —contestó él quitándose la chaqueta—. Me sentía acosado.

—Bueno, no todos los días se cita una con un eminente soltero de oro.

—Como te oiga decir esa frase una vez más —bromeó Edward inclinándose hacia ella amenazador—, tu trasero va a toparse con una eminente mano de oro.

—Vaya, qué gracia! Suena divertido. ¿Lo prometes?

Edward frunció el ceño, y el instante jocoso se transformó, por obra de ese solo gesto, en algo enteramente diferente, algo oscuro, peligroso y excitante que le hizo a Bella contener la respiración.

—Bien, ¿qué vais a tomar? —preguntó el camarero rompiendo la magia del momento.

Edward pidió por los dos. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, se preguntó Bella. ¿Qué había sido de la relación fácil, cómoda, que siempre había mantenido con él?

—Y bien —comentó Edward cuando el camarero les hubo servido las bebidas—. ¿Cuál es esa maravillosa idea que se te ha ocurrido y que necesitas contarme con tanta urgencia?

—He estado pensando en lo que dijiste —comenzó ella.

—Dije muchas cosas, el otro día —contestó él, poniéndoselo difícil—. ¿A qué te refieres, en concreto?

—Al matrimonio —dijo ella al fin, acabando con la aparente naturalidad que reinaba entre ambos.

—Y qué querías decirme? —preguntó Edward con una mirada de pronto más intensa, más azul, haciendo que Bella se sintiera acorralada.

—Bueno, he estado pensando que... — Bella hizo una pausa y tragó—... que si tú te ofrecieras como donante, y yo me quedara embarazada, entonces quizá podríamos casarnos, cuando hubiera nacido el niño. Es decir, sería una estupidez casarnos suponiendo que íbamos a ser padres así, enseguida, sin más. Pueden ocurrir muchas cosas. durante el embarazo, y no quiero que te sientas prisionero en esa situación si al final resulta que...

—Basta —la interrumpió Edward alzando la palma de la mano—, no balbucees más.

—Lo siento, estoy nerviosa —se disculpó Bella mordiéndose el labio—. Simplemente he pensado que...

—Has estado pensando mucho, últimamente —volvió a interrumpirla Edward arqueando las cejas, tomando la copa y observando ausente el color del vino—. Vamos a ver si te he comprendido. Yo dono esperma. Tú, con suerte, te quedas embarazada. Si el embarazo llega a término y tenemos un niño, nos casamos.

—Exacto —contestó Bella cohibida. sin mirarlo.

—No —respondió Edward reclinándose sobre el respaldo y cruzando las piernas.

—¿No? —repitió Edward sorprendida, inclinándose hacia él y mirándolo, al fin—. ¿Por qué no? Pensé que la idea te gustaría. De ese modo, los dos conseguimos lo que queremos.

—Me resulta incómodo —explicó él—. ¿Qué garantías tengo de que cumplirás el trato, una vez obtengas lo que quieres?

—Esa observación no es muy elegante —contestó Bella atónita ante su falta de confianza—. ¿Te he dado alguna vez motivos para desconfiar de mí?

—No, pero se trata de algo muy serio, de algo que puede cambiar por completo nuestras vidas, no simplemente de regar las plantas, si me marcho de vacaciones.

—Pues acude a un abogado, si no cumplo —arremetió Bella molesta, comprendiendo que en parte tenía razón—. Firmaré un contrato.

Edward permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos la observaban intensa y fijamente. Fue Bella quien tuvo que apartar la vista. Finalmente él suspiró.

—Está bien, veamos esta otra idea. Tú te quedas embarazada. Si todo va bien durante un los dos primeros meses...

—Durante el primer trimestre —se apresuró Bella a corregirlo.

—De acuerdo. Si todo va bien durante el primer trimestre, nos casamos. No quiero que mi hijo nazca fuera del seno de la familia.

—No puedo creer que seas tan anticuado —suspiró Bella.

—Anticuado, soltero y disponible, no lo olvides—objetó Edward —. Muchas mujeres se lanzarían de cabeza a tener hijos conmigo.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para contestarle que quizá, entonces, debiera lanzarse él también. Sin embargo Bella no consiguió articular las palabras. La idea de que Edward tuviera hijos con otra mujer la repugnaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Además, ¿no había decidido ya que él era el mejor candidato?, ¿no había decidido que sería el mejor padre, el marido perfecto?

—No es que esté anticuado —explicó él, de pronto—. Yo hago algo por ti, y tú me devuelves el favor. Cuanto antes me case, antes se acabarán los artículos sobre mí.

Edward tenía razón. El hecho de que lo planteara como un intercambio de favores la hacía sentirse mejor.

—Está bien, podríamos casarnos, si todo va bien, durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

—Entonces, trato hecho —asintió él sin pararse a pensarlo. El camarero volvió con la cena. Edward se zampó la suya y parte de la de ella, y al terminar preguntó—: Y bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso?

—Yo llevo la cuenta de mis ciclos, puedo saber con exactitud cuál es el momento más oportuno. Soy muy regular. Probablemente será a mediados de la semana que viene.

—Espera —la interrumpió Edward alzando una mano—. Conozco bien lo que sigue. Pasé por esto con Wendy, cuando probamos la inseminación artificial. Fue entonces cuando descubrirnos que sus trompas de Falopio estaban obstruidas.

—Sigo sin poder creer que no me dijeras nada.

—Ya te dije que era algo muy personal —contestó Edward desviando la vista.

Y, evidentemente, no era asunto suyo. Bella no pudo evitar sentirse de nuevo herida, igual que la primera vez, cuando Edward se lo contó.

—Lo siento, no pretendía meterme donde no me llaman —se disculpó Bella vacilante—, pero me molesta un poco saber que hay partes muy importantes de tu vida de las que no sé nada. Cuando éramos jóvenes lo compartíamos todo, ¿recuerdas?

—Hace mucho de eso —respondió Edward rápidamente, cortante—. Dejamos de compartirlo todo cuando tú comenzaste a salir con aquella estrella de fútbol.

Bella quedó atónita ante la vehemencia que demostraba Edward. El Edward que ella recordaba siempre estaba absorto en sus estudios, levantando pesas. Apenas iba a buscarla, apenas tenía nada que decirle cuando ella iba a su casa. ¿Sería posible que él se hubiera sentido herido, en aquel entonces? ¿Lo habría ofendido, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta? Bella deseaba preguntárselo, pero no estaba segura de que ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para mantener semejante conversación.

—Quizá debamos cambiar eso desde ahora. Si todo sale bien, en menos de un año puede que estemos compartiendo una familia.

Edward asintió sin mirarla, permaneció en silencio. Al poco rato, alargó una mano y tomó la de ella.

—Bien, es una buena idea —dijo acariciando sus nudillos con el pulgar suavemente, creando una intimidad entre ambos que recorrió sus venas—. Tengo la sensación de que esto saldrá bien. Vamos a estar muy bien juntos, en muchos sentidos.

Aquel calor comenzó a expandirse por el cuerpo de Bella, y su respiración se entrecortó, mientras su imaginación creaba vívidas imágenes de ambos, en uno de esos sentidos en los que se encontrarían muy bien.

—Eh... sí, es probable —asintió ella apartando la mano—. Bueno, mañana tengo que trabajar, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Mientras se despedían a las puertas del restaurante, Bella comprendió que su vida acababa de dar un brusco giro. Se volvió hacia Edward, alargando ambas manos, y dijo:

—Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, Bella —contestó él sonriendo y tomando sus manos para estrecharlas—. Te llamaré mañana.

—Muy bien.

Bella subió al coche y condujo a casa nerviosa y contenta. Casi saltaba de alegría. Para ser sinceros, tenía que admitir que no era el hecho de que fuera a convertir en realidad su sueño lo que más la entusiasmaba. Si todo iba bien, se casaría con Edward. Y, por mucho que jamás lo hubiera sospechado, la idea le resultaba inmensamente atractiva.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

A la mañana siguiente Bella llamó por teléfono a Edward para decirle que, según el centro de fertilidad, la mejor fecha para la inseminación era, efectivamente, la semana siguiente, si es que pretendían hacerlo cuanto antes. Edward colgó el teléfono aliviado de comprobar que ella no se había echado atrás. Tenía miedo de que lo hubiera pensado mejor y hubiera decidido que prefería un donante anónimo. Para él, cuanto más rápido, mejor. Sin embargo tenía miedo de que Bella se asustara, si corría demasiado. No dejaba de preguntarse qué sentiría ella ante la idea de casarse con él. ¿Se daba cuenta de que era algo permanente, de que se trataba de un matrimonio de verdad? Ni siquiera habían hablado sobre dónde vivirían, cuántos hijos tendrían o si ella continuaría trabajando. Ni sobre sexo.

Edward estaba seguro de que Bella no había pensado en el sexo, en relación con él. En la época del instituto, él había sido simplemente su compañero, su vecino. Ella había comenzado enseguida a salir con el futbolista, y desde entonces cada vez se habían visto menos. Pero Bella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

No, él era el único que había sufrido. A finales del curso siguiente Edward se había marchado a la Universidad. En las escasas visitas a casa, siempre rogaba porque ella estuviera libre. Mirando atrás en el tiempo, Edward no estaba seguro de que hubiera tenido el coraje de pedirle que salieran juntos, de haber sido así. De todos modos habría sido inútil, porque dos años después, tras terminar el instituto, Bella se había marchado a Alabama. Y entonces había sido cuando él había comenzado a aceptar la realidad, olvidando el sueño de quejes: si fuera suya algún día. Justo por esa época apareció Wendy. De haber seguido viva, Edward jamás le habría sido infiel. Sus sentimientos hacia Bella habían permanecido ocultos, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Pero Wendy había muerto, y Bella se había aproximado de nuevo a él con una proposición que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio habría rechazado. Cualquiera, excepto Edward. No, cuando se trataba de Bella.

¿Qué sentía Bella por él? ¿Tenía alguna posibilidad de que lo deseara tanto como la deseaba él? La euforia de Edward por su compromiso se desvaneció rápidamente al pensarlo. Por primera vez sopesó claramente la situación en la que se hallaba. Durante años, Bella había estado fuera de su alcance. Ya Edward se había resignado. De pronto surgía la posibilidad de compartir el resto de su vida con ella. A pesar de todo, por atrayente que resultara, no le bastaba. Era frustrante, para un hombre acostumbrado al éxito.

Aún seguía recordando la reacción horrorizada de Bella al hablarle de matrimonio por primera vez. Y la noche anterior, ella había comenzado a respirar mas agitadamente, al aludir él indirectamente el sexo. Edward habría jurado que, en ciertos momentos, había entre ellos cierta atracción. Pero quizá fuera solo el deseo, lo que lo hacía creerlo.

Pero no, Bella sentía algo, lo sabía. La noche anterior, al tomar su mano en el restaurante, ella se había mostrado muy afectada… excitada, incluso. Igual que momentos antes, al besarla. Los labios de Bella se habían derretido en los suyos, hasta acabar por aferrarse a ellos. Y la otra noche, en su apartamento, al estrecharla en sus brazos, a punto de besarla, Bella se había estremecido, había luchado contra sí misma para dominarse. Sí, Bella lo deseaba. Había sentido el deseo de alzar la cabeza y dejarse llevar por la atracción que los unía. ¿Por qué había alegado entonces que eso no habría estado bien?, ¿qué ocultaba?, ¿o acaso era a sí misma, a quien pretendía ocultar algo? Después de comer, Edward se dejó llevar por un impulso y descolgó el teléfono de su oficina para llamarla.

—Reilly Gallery, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Es inútil, no tengo solución —bromeó Edward.

—Hola —rió Bella.

—Hola, ¿estás muy ocupada esta tarde?

—No especialmente.

—Bien, porque quería preguntarte dónde vas a querer vivir.

—Vivir? —repitió Bella tras una pausa.

—Sí, en qué casa, con qué muebles. ¿En un castillo?, ¿en una cabaña?, ¿en un apartamento?

—Vale!, te comprendo. Me figuro que...

—Qué te figuras?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no esperamos a ver si al final nos casamos antes de hacer planes?

Edward habría querido contestarle que él deseaba casarse con ella, se quedara embarazada o no. Pero por el tono de voz de Bella, se figuró que no era la respuesta más inteligente, así que respondió:

—¿Quieres venir a cenar el sábado por la noche?

¿Ir a cenar?

—A mi casa —explicó Edward —. Ya has venido un par de veces, pero podrías volver a echarle un vistazo. Así podrías ir pensando dónde te gustaría vivir si es que al final nos casamos

—Bueno, es una buena idea —contestó ella, poco convencida.

—Estupendo, te recogeré a las siete.

—No hace falta, puedo...

—Iré a recogerte —repitió él insistente—. A las Siete. El sábado. Hasta entonces.

Nada más colgar, Edward giró el asiento de su despacho y contempló las vistas desde el último piso de la torre de oficinas. Era un hombre rico. El emplazamiento de su negocio, en el centro financiero de Boston, no dejaba lugar a dudas. No obstante se sentía como un adolescente, cada vez que hablaba con Bella. Edward tenía la sensación de que los meses siguientes serían difíciles. Giró de nuevo la butaca y revisó el calendario. Antes de llegar a un acuerdo con Bella, había estado considerando la posibilidad de viajar por el país para visitar las diversas empresas de su propiedad. Pero tendría que posponerlo, al menos hasta que estuviera seguro de que la inseminación artificial daba sus frutos.

Bella estaba lista, cuando llegó Edward a recogerla el sábado para llevarla a Brookline. Tenían que recorrer la prestigiosa Commonwealth Avenue entera, para llegar a la mansión georgiana de cinco dormitorios que Edward había comprado con Wendy cuando aún soñaban con llenar la casa de niños. El dio la vuelta a la casa para entrar en el garaje y Bella pudo apreciar toda su magnificencia. Era la casa más grande de toda la avenida.

—Te he dicho alguna vez cuánto admiro tu buen gusto para las casas?

—No, pero gracias.

Edward esperaba que le gustara la casa. Le tenía mucho apego. Pero habría estado dispuesto a mudarse, de habérselo pedido Bella.

—Cuántos años tiene el edificio, exactamente?

—Fue construido en 1866.

—Es increíble.

—El jardín es mucho más bonito en primavera y en verano —repuso Edward ayudándola a salir del Mercedes y guiándola hasta la puerta—. Encontré a un diseñador de paisajes magnífico, hizo un buen trabajo. Y también se ocupó de la terraza que hay en el tejado.

—Hay una terraza en el tejado? —sonrió Bella perpleja—. ¿Pensaste alguna vez, cuando eras niño, que serías el propietario de una mansión victoriana en Back Bay?

—No, más bien soñaba con tener una chica y encontrar trabajo. Es gracioso cómo... ocurren las cosas.

—Las cosas no ocurren, tú haces que ocurran.

—Quizá —se encogió de hombros Edward —, pero también cuenta la suerte. Tuve la idea adecuada en el momento adecuado, y además tuve la suerte de encontrar respaldo financiero —explicó Edward enseñándole el cuarto de estar, más informal que el resto de la casa—. Espera un momento, voy a averiguar a qué hora piensa Finn servir la cena.

Tras hablar con Finn, que estaba a su servicio desde antes de la muerte de Wendy, Edward volvió al cuarto de estar. Bella contemplaba el jardín por los ventanales. Al oírlo entrar se volvió y sonrió, diciendo:

—Ya sé qué intentas hacer.

—¿Sí?, ¿el qué? —preguntó Edward acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole una copa de vino.

—Quieres que me enamore de tu casa para que acceda a vivir aquí.

—Y crees que voy a conseguirlo? —preguntó Edward dando un trago y saboreando el vino.

—Seguramente. Siempre he querido vivir cerca de la galería, pero esto no está tan lejos, y es precioso —contestó Bella dando un sorbo de vino, vacilante—. Pero si te molesta quedarte a vivir aquí... quiero decir, tú vivías aquí con Wendy...

—No, no pasa nada. ¿Has pensado en si volverás a trabajar después de que nazca el niño?

—No quiero hablar de ello, soy muy supersticiosa para esas cosas. Tú sabes muy bien que no es tan fácil quedarse embarazada.

—Tengo la sensación de que vamos a tener suerte —afirmó Edward. Bella lo miró mordiéndose el labio. Aquel gesto lo volvía loco—. Deja de hacer eso —ordenó acercándose a acariciarle el labio—. Tienes una boca demasiado bonita, para estropeártela así.

—Ah, gracias —contestó ella con voz ronca, dejando de morderse inmediatamente.

—Mira, quiero enseñarte una cosa —continuó Edward volviéndose de espaldas con la mayor naturalidad, como si aquel instante de intimidad fuera de lo más habitual entre ellos.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Bella tomando asiento junto a él en el sofá.

—Fotos —contestó Edward —. Tenía un montón de cosas de mi familia guardadas en el trastero, y hace poco las saqué. La semana pasada encontré este álbum. Tú sales en algunas de ellas.

—Yo? —preguntó Bella abriendo los ojos—. Apenas tengo fotos mías, aparte de las del colegio. Se podrían contar con los dedos de una mano. ¿Te importa si hago copias?

—No, claro. ¿Quieres verlas?

Bella se arrellanó en el sofá. Los brazos de ambos se rozaron. Juntos abrieron el viejo álbum de fotos. Edward no lo había visto entero. No había tenido tiempo, ni coraje. Su infancia había sido feliz, pero sus padres habían muerto. Su padre, de un ataque al corazón mientras él estudiaba en la Universidad, y su madre hacía solo cuatro años. Winson, su hermano, vivía a unas cuantas horas de distancia. Los felices días de correteo por las calles de Charlestown, con Bella persiguiéndolos, no eran más que un recuerdo.

—Mira! —exclamó Bella —, el Big Brown Bomb.

El Bomb. Edward rió. Había olvidado aquel viejo coche de su padre. Solía invitar a un montón de chicos del barrio, solo por el placer de oírlos durante todo el camino, riendo y gritando en los baches.

—Te acuerdas de aquella vez que Willy Evert se aferró al cuello de mi padre mientras conducía?

—Jamás lo olvidaré! —rió Bella a carcajadas—. Casi nos salimos de la carretera, mientras tu padre trataba de quitárselo de encima.

Edward y Bella siguieron pasando las hojas del álbum con una sonrisa, recordando. En la última página había una foto de ellos dos, del día en que él comenzaba el instituto. Edward sonreía y agarraba a Bella de la mano. Ella, en cambio, estaba seria, parecía enfadada.

—Vaya gesto!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

—Estaba enfadada —contestó Bella —. Tú te marchabas al instituto, y a mí me faltaban aún dos años de colegio. Hasta ese día, tú me habías llevado siempre de la mano. Era la primera vez que me separaba de ti, y recuerdo que pensaba que no lo soportaría —explicó rozando los labios sonrientes de Edward con un dedo—. Tú, en cambio, estabas entusiasmado.

—Me extraña que estuviera entusiasmado, detestaba separarme de ti —confesó Edward sinceramente.

— ¡OH, Edward!, ¡qué unidos estábamos!, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Tú me abandonaste por el futbolista —dijo él serio, más serio de lo que había pretendido en un primer momento. Al volver la vista hacia Bella, trató de corregir el gesto y sonreír—. Y yo me hice millonario y encontré a una chica que sí me quiso.

—La cena está lista —anunció Finn entrando en el cuarto de estar—. ¿Cuándo vas a presentarme a esta preciosidad, Edward?

Bella sonrió y alargó una mano. No se asustó ante el mechón de pelo rosa chillón de los cabellos del mayordomo, ni ante sus pantalones de cuero, que parecían pintados directamente sobre el trasero. Finn estrechó su mano y ella preguntó:

—Es que piensas a conquistarme?

—No, querida, solo quiero que me prestes tu ropa, si es toda tan preciosa como la que llevas hoy —contestó Finn acariciando con un dedo la blusa de seda de Bella.

Bella se echó a reír. Finn dio unos golpecitos en su reloj y se dirigió a Edward con cara de pocos amigos.

—Cinco minutos, como mucho. Ya sabes cómo me enfado cuando dejas que la lechuga se ponga lacia —comentó el mayordomo saliendo de la habitación.

—De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Finn es único, verdad? —sonrió Edward encogiéndose de hombros—. Su tía era nuestra sirvienta, pero tuvo que retirarse, por un problema en la rodilla. Finn vino a sustituirla temporalmente, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que era un excelente cocinero, y una joya con el ordenador. Se ocupa de la ropa, vigila al jardinero, lo hace todo. No sabría qué hacer sin él. Fue una gran ayuda para mí, cuando murió Wendy. Su compañero sentimental había muerto a causa del Sida justo antes de entrar a trabajar aquí, así que sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando.

—Me gusta.

—Ya mí, pero te advierto que se pone de un humor de perros cuando dejo que se enfríe la cena.

—Entonces no lo hagamos esperar —contestó Bella entrando en el comedor. Finn había puesto la mesa para dos y había encendido la chimenea. Sobre la mesa, había colocado flores y candelabros—. Es precioso, no tenías por qué tomarte tantas molestias.

—No he sido yo —rió Edward —. Yo solo le pedí a Finn que hiciera la cena. Él lo planeó todo.

—Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Quería que esta cena fuera especial —confesó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar un nuevo capítulo en nuestras vidas, ¿no?

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó Bella bajando la vista.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Finn terminó de servir la cena. Cuando se marchó, Edward se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en saber si te has quedado embarazada, una vez terminado el proceso?

—Van a tenerme controlada, me harán un análisis de sangre cada tres días. Tienen que averiguar si sube mi nivel Beta. Supongo que se trata de una hormona. Según parece debe subir paulatinamente, y cuando llegue a dos mil significará que estoy embarazada. Después, a las seis o siete semanas me mandarán al obstetra, para controlar el embarazo. A no ser que surjan dificultades, claro. Pero espero que no.

—Muy bien, pues adelante.

Así lo hicieron. Edward se levantó pronto al jueves siguiente para acudir al centro de fertilidad, en donde una enfermera le dio un frasco estéril y le condujo a una habitación en la que muchos otros hombres antes que él habían producido una muestra de esperma. Según la enfermera, la habitación tenía alicientes visuales para el caso: revistas, vídeos.

Edward se desabrochó el pantalón nervioso. ¿Qué ocurriría si no podía...? Jamás había tenido problemas, pero aquella situación era estresante. Al final, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue pensar en Bella. Su cuerpo respondió como siempre, nada más imaginarla. ¿Comprendía ella realmente cómo sería su relación, una vez casados? Edward estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle un dormitorio para ella sola, pero su intención era compartir la cama cada noche.

Al día siguiente Edward repitió la operación. Y cruzó los dedos suplicante, mientras se lavaba las manos. Si aquel procedimiento alcanzaba los resultados deseados, Bella y él se casarían. Ella había preferido no verse durante esos días, pero Edward la llamó por teléfono esa noche.

—¿Ha ido todo bien?

—Sí, todo ha ido bien. Ahora solo falta esperar —contestó Bella.

—¿Te han prohibido hacer alguna cosa?

—No, simplemente estuve tumbada durante diez minutos, al terminar. Eso fue todo.

—Eso es todo?, ¿solo diez minutos? Apenas habrá dado tiempo a que mis buceadores naden, corriente arriba.

—Creo que tenían un fuerte incentivo —rió Bella, tal y como él había pretendido.

Los días pasaron lentamente, mientras Bella esperaba. Para mantenerse ocupada, se llevaba trabajo de contabilidad a casa, por las noches. Un día, entre los papeles. encontró una carta. Podría haber repetido de memoria su contenido:

Lamentarnos comunicarle que su solicitud de un nuevo crédito ha sido denegada.

Bella dejó la carta a un lado. Brockhiser le había comentado por teléfono que la comisión de préstamos encontraba la deuda excesivamente elevada. Eso era todo, fin de la discusión. Pero quedaban más bancos. Bella había solicitado créditos en otros y, con suerte, quizá alguno le fuera favorable. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Bella sabía que era Edward. Se había ofrecido para llevarle la cena a casa.

—Hola —saludó él, con una bolsa de comida preparada en la mano.

—Hola —contestó ella tendiéndole un sobre.

—Qué es esto?

—Una llave de mi casa. He pensado que te gustaría tenerla, ya que ahora somos.., ya sabes.

—Sí, como se llame —rió Edward guardándosela—. gracias. La cena está servida —añadió dejando el paquete de sándwiches y galletas sobre la mesa.

—Gracias. ¿Cuál quieres tú?

—Me da igual. Ya sé que a ti te gustan los de pescado, pero si prefieres puedes comerte el de pavo.

—No, eres un encanto —contestó Bella eligiendo - el de pescado.

—Eso me dicen siempre. Necesitamos bebidas —añadió Edward dirigiéndose a la cocina, para volver enseguida—. Y bien, ¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar ahora para saber si ha funcionado?

—Unos diez días, más o menos. Mi nivel de Beta —está subiendo, pero aún es pronto para saber nada.

Edward solo asintió, pero Bella observó el brillo e sus ojos. Estaba tan impaciente como ella, comprendió.

—;Quieres ir a Chinatown este fin de semana? se celebra el Año Nuevo chino.

—Suena divertido, siempre he querido ir a verlo —contestó Bella.

—;No has ido nunca? Te encantará —predijo Edward —, Hay un desfile, danzas con dragones y leones, fuegos artificiales. Podemos cenar en New shanghai.

—Bien, he oído decir que es un restaurante fabuloso.

—Lo es, a Wendy le encantaba. Siempre pedía cordero con cebolletas.

Wendy. Otra vez. ¿Era deslealtad hacia ella, desear que su nombre no se mencionara constantemente en la conversación?, se preguntó Bella. Sí, probablemente. Desleal y egoísta. Pero a pesar de todo... Edward y ella iban a casarse, ella sería su mujer. ¿Continuaría él hablando de Wendy, entonces?

—Bien, estupendo. Lo apuntaré en mi agenda.

La semana paso rápidamente. Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta, había llegado el sábado. Bella sacaba los guantes del bolsillo del abrigo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Por qué no abres tú? Te di una llave, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —se encogió de hombros Edward —. Es que me pareció un poco... presuntuoso por mi parte, entrar así.

—Qué considerado! —exclamó Bella dándole golpecitos en la mejilla—. Ven cuando quieras, eres libre de hacerlo cuando se te antoje.

Edward la tomó de la muñeca y sujetó la mano contra su mejilla, antes de que ella pudiera dejarla caer.

.-Cuándo quiera? —preguntó con una mirada sorprendentemente íntima, seductora.

Bella recordó de inmediato las palabras que él había dicho la noche en que le propuso matrimonio. «Pasión, te prometo que la tendrás'. Se aclaró la garganta, sintiendo un estremecimiento, y contestó, tratando de mostrar indiferencia:

—Claro, un amigo siempre es bienvenido.

Pero la respuesta tibia de Bella no pareció tener éxito, seguramente porque su voz sonó ronca. Edward se llevó la mano de Bella a los labios. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió su aliento cálido en la piel. Y entonces la boca de Edward se posó sobre aquella mano suave, tiernamente. Bella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

—?Qué estás haciendo?

—Averiguar cómo sabes, ¿por qué? —contestó él con naturalidad, con un brillo de triunfo en la mirada. sujetando aún la mano contra los labios.

—Por.., nada —contestó Bella apartando la mano, ruborizada, demasiado violenta como para fingir que no la afectaba—. Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que... en que... éramos amigos.

—Era un gesto amistoso —contestó él con fingida inocencia.

—;Hah! —exclamó ella colgándose el bolso al hombro y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Desde luego, no era el gesto de un enemigo —señaló él.

—No, desde luego.

¿Cómo conservar su larga amistad, si él seguía haciendo disimuladamente cosas como esa?, se preguntó Bella. Edward no volvió a decir palabra, pero silbó de camino a Chinatown. Dulce lo miró varias veces de reojo. No dejaba de sonreír.

La celebración del Año Nuevo chino resultó ruidosa, bulliciosa y exuberante. Para cuando estalló el último de los cohetes, Bella había olvidado el incidente. Caminaron hasta el restaurante New shanghai desde el aparcamiento, y enseguida los llevaron a la mesa previamente reservada. El local era más elegante que otros de la misma nacionalidad. Edward pidió el plato especial de la casa, anguilas. Bella prefirió verduras.

—Cómo puedes comerte eso?

—Es fácil. Observa —sonrió Edward.

—;Dios! Siempre fuiste muy atrevido, con la comida. Más que yo.

—Sí, soy más atrevido de lo normal. Mamá siempre decía que era capaz de comerme cualquier cosa.

Aquellas palabras produjeron una inesperada nostalgia en Bella, cuyos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Cómo te tomaste el hecho de que murieran? Si hubieran sido mis padres, aún estaría destrozada.

—Fuimos muy felices, toda la familia —contestó él con los ojos nublados por la tristeza—, no creo que mis padres se arrepintieran de nada. Los echo de menos, y desearía que hubieran vivido más tiempo, pero los recuerdos que conservo de ellos son tan magníficos... Qué recuerdas tú, con más cariño?

—Es fácil —contestó Bella comprendiendo que ambos deseaban hablar de ello, y que una de las mejores facetas de su relación era el hecho de compartir tantos recuerdos—, Tu madre era una cocinera magnífica. Recuerdo que siempre esperaba impaciente la temporada de las cerezas, todos los veranos. En cuanto compraba las primeras, se ponía a preparar tartas. Siempre me dejaba ayudarla, y sigue siendo lo que más me gusta cocinar.

—Sí, había olvidado las cerezas —sonrió Edward —. A mi madre la entusiasmaban —añadió alargando una mano por encima de la mesa para tornar la de Bella y entrelazar los dedos—. Gracias.

—De nada. Mmm... y de tu padre... recuerdo cómo me hacía dar piruetas, cómo me lanzaba al aire y me recogía. Recuerdo el olor de su pipa, cuando se sentaba con tu madre en el porche, en verano, mientras nosotros tratábamos de cazar las chispas que saltaban volando. Recuerdo que una vez estuvo arreglando el coche y, al terminar, con las manos sucias de grasa, jugó con nosotros a que era un monstruo — Bella sacudió la cabeza—. Yo deseaba que fuera mi padre, pensaba que no había padre mejor en el mundo que el señor Cullen.

Mientras ella hablaba, Edward había estado riendo. Al decir aquellas últimas palabras, sin embargo, su rostro se puso serio.

— Bella...

—;Sabes?, mis recuerdos de tu familia son mucho más vívidos, más alegres que los de la mía. Es triste.

-Sí —confirmó Edward —. ¡Pero mira en qué te has convertido! Siempre me sorprendió que la dureza de tu infancia no pudiera contigo, que fueras tan tenaz. Es otra de las razones por las que creo que debernos casarnos. Compartimos muchos recuerdos y los dos sabemos cómo hacer felices a nuestros hijos, cómo hacerlos sentirse queridos, cómo darles la seguridad de un hogar.

—Tienes razón —asintió Bella —. No sé de dónde habré sacado la idea de qué es ser buena madre, pero los dos sabemos que no ha sido precisamente de la mía —añadió amargamente, recordando como su madre desaparecía cada vez que su abuela le pegaba con una vara—. Yo jamás, en la vida pegaré a mis hijos.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward apretando su mano—. Vas a ser una madre estupenda. Vamos a ser grandes padres.

Las palabras de Edward retumbaron en la mente de Bella como el eco, haciéndola comprender la importancia de la decisión que había tomado. Los dos, juntos. Le costaría acostumbrarse a la idea.

Estaba embarazada. Al final de la tercera semana, un último análisis de sangre confirmó que el nivel de Beta se había elevado considerablemente. Además, llevaba un retraso de ocho días, y Bella jamás se retrasaba. Según el médico, a partir de ese momento su embarazo seria como cualquier otro. Un bebé. Bella sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Hasta ese momento ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuanto le costaba hacerse a la idea. Apenas podía esperar a contárselo a Edward. Bella salió de la clínica y subió al coche. Marcó el número de teléfono de Edward con manos temblorosas.

—Hola —contestó él con voz profunda

—Hola.

Edward se echó a reír, al ver que ella no decía nada. Bella lo imaginó en el despacho contemplando el paisaje por la ventana.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué haces hoy?

—Adivina.

—Mmm... Dame una pista.

—He ido al médico.

— Bella! ¿Vamos a ser padres?

—Sí, estoy casi segura —contestó ella contenta, sin ocultar su felicidad—. Todos los indicios son positivos.

—Bien! Bella... ¡es estupendo!

—Sí, ¡apenas puedo creerlo! ¿Oh, Edward, estoy tan contenta!

—Sí, conozco esa sensación —contestó él, jubiloso—. Me gustaría estar ahora contigo, para celebrarlo.

Bella también lo deseaba. Sin embargo no dijo nada. Aquel no sería un matrimonio como otro cualquiera. No debía esperar que Edward estuviera a su lado continuamente.

—No importa, lo celebraremos esta noche.

—Salgamos a cenar, hagamos algo especial- continuó Edward, haciendo una pausa— Entonces ¿significa eso que podemos casarnos?

-Dentro de doce semanas, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Bella tras una pausa, reprimiendo el deseo espontáneo de gritar que sí.

—Bien —dijo él, con más calma—. Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

Bella colgó, preguntándose por qué se sentía ligeramente decepcionada. Estaba embarazada... solo que... todo había cambiado entre Edward y ella, durante las dos últimas semanas. Se habían acercado uno al otro, pero de un modo distinto al habitual. Para Bella, era fácil olvidar la razón por la que estaban juntos. Demasiado fácil, fingir que estaban enamorados.

Tras la fiesta del Año Nuevo chino, habían vuelto a verse unas cuantas veces. Edward no había vuelto a besarla, pero sí había estrechado su mano o había puesto un brazo sobre su hombro. Con mucha frecuencia, trataba de tocarla. Tanto, que Bella había tenido que reprimirse, para no rogarle que la besara. Edward se comportaba de tal modo que era fácil creer que estaban enamorados. La atendía solícito, se le iluminaban los ojos al mirarla, se interesaba por cada una de sus palabras .Aquella tarde le mandó un ramo de rosas y violetas. La tarjeta la hizo sonreír. Decía:

_Gracias por  
hacer realidad mi sueño_

_._ Era fácil malinterpretar aquellas palabras, pero la intención de Edward no había sido romántica. El sueño al que se refería era tener un hijo.

—Gracias por las flores —dijo ella cuando él llegó aquella noche a recogerla.

—Me pareció un detalle apropiado —sonrió Edward acercándose a ella para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, levantándola del suelo—. ¡Será maravilloso! Bella asintió, luchando por liberarse mientras su pulso latía acelerado. Edward aprovechaba todas las oportunidades que podía para tocarla, fingiendo inocencia. Bella estaba segura de que lo hacía a propósito, y eso no era justo. En sus brazos, resultaba demasiado fácil olvidar el acuerdo al que habían llegado.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

Tres semanas después, Bella estaba sentada en el despacho de su casa una mañana, antes de acudir al trabajo, con gesto de enfado. La respuesta del segundo banco había sido muy rápida, y el tercerola informaba de que la comisión de préstamos había decidido paralizar todos los créditos durante los próximos seis meses. Cerró un sobre nueva solicitud. Antes o después, tendría suerte.

Durante los últimos días, Bella había estado buscando locales en otras avenidas, pero los alquileres eran tan altos que habría sido una locura.

Mientras tanto su principal competidor había celebrado la inauguración del nuevo local por todo lo alto. Incluso algunos de los clientes de Bella habían tenido el descaro de comentarle, maravillados que la nueva tienda era espectacular. Además para colmo, últimamente se sentía fatal Bella presionó la tecla del ordenador que ponía en marcha los pagos mensuales. Durante toda semana, al levantarse, se había sentido tan mal que había sido incapaz de desayunar. A mediodía no tomaba más que una galleta o dos y un refresco, que parecía asentarle el estómago. Y para cenar, picaba algo ligero. No le apetecía nada, estaba cansada. Le costaba levantarse para ir a trabajar. Y a medio día necesitaba apoyar la cabeza en algún sitio, y echar una siesta. Edward llevaba de viaje toda la semana, y aún tardaría otros diez días más en volver. La llamaba por teléfono todas las noches, pero Bella no le había contado nada acerca de su malestar. Confiaba en que se le hubiera pasado, para cuando él estuviera de vuelta.

Era ridículo, pero lo echaba de menos. Bella caminó animada por la calle en dirección a la galería, esperando que su estómago revuelto se asentara. El día anterior el malestar le había durado casi todo el día, apenas había podido soportar el olor de la comida, Y había vomitado la cena. Tumbada era como mejor se sentía, pero no podía pasarse el día así, sin hacer nada.

Sin embargo ese día, a la hora de comer, apenas podía tenerse en pie. Penny la encargada, corría de la tienda a la trastienda, en donde Bella se había sentado apoyando la cabeza en el abrigo colgado del perchero.

—Dios mío, Bells, tienes un aspecto horrible! Deberías marcharte a casa. Si esto es un virus, ¡que Dios nos asista!

—Vaya, gracias, Pen! Creo que tienes razón será mejor que me vaya a casa —contestó Bella agarrándose a aquella excusa. No quería contarle a nadie que estaba embarazada—. ¿Por qué no llamas a Melissa, a ver si puede venir hoy y mañana?

Penny asintió y corrió a llamar a Melissa Luego, sin decir nada, llamó a un taxi para Bella

—Pero si solo son unas pocas manzanas! —se quejó Bella.

—Demasiadas, por tu aspecto —contestó Penny dándole al taxista una generosa propina.

Una vez en casa, Bella durmió durante horas. Había oído hablar del malestar de los primeros meses de embarazo, pero jamás habría imaginado Que la sensación de náusea continua fuera tan insoportable. Para su desgracia, la semana siguiente fue exactamente igual. Acudió a diario a trabajar, pero mas de una vez tuvo que tumbarse en el a trastienda. Hasta el agua le provocaba vómitos. Penny la atendía solícita, pero evitaba acercarse, por miedo al contagio.

— Por el amor de Dios, Penny, esto no es contagioso!- exclamó al fin Bella un día—. ¡Estoy embarazada—aquella confesión provocó perplejidad y no se lo digas a nadie.

—Descuida —asintió Penny—. Vete a casa y descansa preocupes por nada. Me ocuparé de que venga alguien a ayudarme.

Bella volvió a tomar otro taxi y cerró los ojos. Al llegar a casa se tumbó en la cama vestida, y se quedo dormida.

La semana siguiente fue aún peor. Bella solo podía controlar la sensación de náusea en posición horizontal, inmóvil. Girarse a un lado u otro, en la cama bastaba para revolverle el estómago.

Bella buscó el teléfono con mano vacilante. Tenía que avisar a Penny de que no iría a abrir la tienda aquella mañana.

-Reilly Gallery, Penny al habla. ¿Puedo ayudarlo?

-Hola, Pen.

- Bella! ¡ Estaba preocupada! Había decidido ir a tu casa a mediodía, si no aparecías. Qué tal estas?

— bastante mal. ¿Te importa quedarte sola al pie del cañon?

-Por supuesto! Quédate en la cama y descansa. ¿Has llamado a un médico?

-No.

La molestaba admitir que las cosas no iban bien. Sin embargo, nada más colgar, Bella llamó la consulta del obstetra.

—Es muy común tener náuseas durante los tres primeros meses de embarazo, señorita Swan —contestó la enfermera.

—Sí, pero es que... estoy realmente mal.

—Quizá tenga un constipado, ¿ha estado expuesta últimamente a algún virus?

—Es probable, pero no creo que sea un constipado. No tengo fiebre, y cuando me quedo inmóvil, me encuentro bien.

—Bueno, el malestar no afecta igual a todas las mujeres. En cuanto se le estabilice el nivel hormonal, se encontrará mejor.

—Pero es que no se trata de un simple malestar matutino —insistió Bella ansiosa.

—Bien, a veces ocurre también por las noches, a unas cuantas desafortunadas les dura todo el día Pero no se preocupe, suele pasarse a las doce o catorce semanas de embarazo.

Bella se asustó. Estaba solo en la séptima semana de embarazo. Cuando se lo dijo a la enfermera, esta rió y trató de tranquilizarla.

—Vuelva a llamar dentro de unos días, si no mejora. Le haremos un análisis.

¿Unos días? Aquello era ridículo. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Además, necesitaba comer, retener algo en el estómago. Esa debía de ser otra de las causas del malestar. Tenía que superarlo.

Pero los días fueron pasando, y Bella no mejoraba. Apenas podía levantarse de la cama. Edward continuaba de viaje. La llamaba con frecuencia pero ella seguía sin contarle nada. Dormía mucho. Penny iba a verla cada tarde, a informarla sobre la tienda. Bella llegó a estar tan débil, que no tenía fuerzas ni para vestirse. Por fin, un lunes, volvió a llamar al médico. Le dieron cita para esa misma tarde. El problema era cómo llegar a la consulta, en su estado, pero Bella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo aunque fuera en ambulancia.

Aquel mismo lunes, a mediodía, Edward miró el reloj. Acababa de bajar del avión, de vuelta de Chicago, y apenas podía esperar a ver a Bella. En el aeropuerto buscó un teléfono, deseoso de oír su voz. Debía estar en la galería, pensó. Sin embargo se equivocaba.

—Lo siento, pero la señorita Swan no puede ponerse al teléfono. ,Puedo ayudarlo yo?

—Dígale que soy Edward.

—No puedo, señor, no está en la galería. 'Quiere que le dé algún mensaje?

—Cuándo volverá? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—No sabría decirle, señor.

—Qué ocurre?, ¿está enferma?

—Pues... ¿es usted... su amigo?

—Pues, sí, supongo que esa sería una buena descripción.

—Menos mal! Está en casa. ¿Por qué no va a verla?

—Y por qué no está en la tienda?

—No puedo decírselo, señor.

—Está bien, olvídelo. Iré a verla a su casa.

Edward condujo a casa de Bella muy tenso, pensando en la posibilidad de que ella hubiera perdido al niño. Sabía que los primeros meses de embarazo eran peligrosos. Buscó un lugar donde aparcar y subió a toda prisa al apartamento. Llamó a la puerta y esperó. Esperó y esperó. Golpeó impaciente con el puño, y volvió a llamar. Final mente, optó por utilizar la llave que le había dado Bella.

— Edward!

Edward la observó. Aferrada al marco de la puerta, su aspecto era lamentable. Con ojeras, el pelo lacio y revuelto, sus mejillas parecían más delgadas, y estaba sudando. Era evidente que había perdido peso.

—Has perdido al niño? —exigió saber, angustiado

—No —contestó ella perpleja—, estoy... discúlpame —añadió corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Edward fue incapaz de reaccionar, ante lo súbito de la situación. Tras unos instantes recapacitó. No había perdido al niño, pero entonces, ¿qué...? De pronto oyó un sonido inconfundible. Cerró la puerta principal y se apresuró al baño. La puerta estaba entornada, casi cerrada.

—May, voy a entrar.

—No! —contestó ella, apenas sin fuerzas.

Pero Edward no hizo caso y entró. Bella estaba tumbada en el suelo, junto a la taza. Tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro muy pálido. Edward tomó una toalla, la mojó y se arrodilló a su lado para secarle con ella el sudor.

—Tienes malestar matutino?

—No, es constante, todos los días.

—Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace una semana. Al principio solo tenía una ligera náusea, pero cada día estoy peor Solo me encuentro bien tumbada.

—Bien —contestó Edward agarrándola por debajo de los hombros y las rodillas para llevarla en brazos a la cama—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho

—No quería preocuparte —contestó ella con voz débil.

—Dónde está el teléfono?

—Por qué?

—Voy a llamar al médico —repuso él impaciente—. Esto no es normal.

—Ya he llamado yo, tengo cita a las tres y media.

—Yo te llevaré.

—Bien.

La pasividad de Bella, su falta de vitalidad, lo preocupó. Edward miró el reloj. Aún eran las dos, pero no tenía sentido esperar. Le arregló las sábanas y la tapó. Aparentemente, Bella se había quedado dormida. Alcanzó el teléfono y llamó al médico. La enfermera que contestó trató de calmarlo, pero él insistió.

—O la reciben ahora mismo, o la llevo al hospital. Usted elige.

—Está bien —accedió al fin la enfermera—. Intentaré que la reciba el médico antes de la hora.

—No, no lo intente. Hágalo. Estaremos allí en quince minutos.

La consulta del médico no estaba lejos. Edward envolvió a Bella en una colcha y la llevó en brazos al coche. Tras ver su aspecto, la enfermera le señaló una camilla y se apresuró a buscar al doctor.

—Tendrá que ingresar unos cuantos días en el hospital —indicó el médico nada más verla—. Se está deshidratando. Le pondrán suero y le darán una medicación para las náuseas.

—Eso no dañará al bebé?

—No, el verdadero peligro para el bebé ahora es la deshidratación.

Seis horas más tarde . Bella juraba que se sentía mejor. Podía incluso levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Estaba ingresada en el hospital, en una habitación para ella sola.

—No tengo tiempo, no puedo quedarme aquí —se quejó Bella.

—No tienes elección —contestó Edward, que había estado leyendo el periódico mientras ella dormía.

—No pensaba pasarme el embarazo así, ¿qué voy' a hacer con la galería?

—Es que no tienes a nadie que pueda ocuparse de ella temporalmente?

—Sí, pero es demasiado joven, no tiene experiencia. No puedo arriesgarme a perder la tienda.

—Está bien, yo mismo iré mañana, personalmente, a echar un vistazo.

—Y qué sabes tú de tiendas?

—Nada —contestó Edward —, pero ya me las apañaré. Sé unas cuantas cosas sobre finanzas, ¿sabes?

—Sí, si levantas mi negocio igual que has hecho con tu imperio financiero, no podré quejarme Quizá incluso deba mandarte al banco, a conseguirme un crédito.

.—Quieres pedir un préstamo?

—Sí, quiero expandir el negocio. ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la competencia?

—Sí, haces bien.

—Bueno, eso díselo a los bancos —musitó Bella —. Me han despedido de tres, con el rabo entre las piernas. Según parece, mi negocio es muy arriesgado.

—Eso es ridículo! A veces, las comisiones de préstamos no ven más allá de sus narices —comentó Edward acariciando su mano, mientras ella cerraba los ojos—. Deja de preocuparte, te conseguiré ese préstamo.

—No! —negó ella abriendo los ojos—. No consiento que me prestes dinero, bajo ningún concepto.

—No es ningún crimen, ¿sabes? Yo no estaría donde estoy, si alguien no me lo hubiera prestado a mí.

—Te he dicho que no, Edward. Hablo en serio. Quiero hacer esto a mi modo.

—Está bien —contestó Edward tratando de calmarla—. Te prometo que no meteré las narices en tus asuntos.

Bella cerró los ojos y calló. ¿Se daba cuenta de que cuando se casaran sería rica? No, probablemente no. Edward le dejó una nota en la mesilla y abandonó el hospital. Iría a Reilly Gallery, a comprobar si todo iba bien. No quería que Bella se preocupara, por mucho que su futuro material estuviera asegurado.

Era de noche cuando Bella despertó. Edward se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su lado.

—Hola —la saludó poniendo una mano sobre la de ella—. Llevas horas durmiendo.

—Qué hora es? —preguntó Bella extrañada, comprobando que había dejado de sentir náuseas.

—Las ocho y media, dentro de treinta minutos me echan de aquí.

—Me encuentro mejor. ¿Te importaría levantar un poco el cabecero de la cama?

-Así?

—Sí, así está bien. Gracias —añadió Bella girando la mano para agarrar la de él.

—De nada, solo he tenido que apretar un botón.

—No me refería a eso, sino al hecho de que cuides de mí.

—Es mi trabajo. El bebé es mío, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —contestó Bella desilusionada ante la respuesta. Por supuesto, esa era la única razón por la que se preocupaba—. ¿Has hablado con el médico?

—Sí, estarás ingresada dos días más, al menos, hasta que te recuperes. Luego volverán a examinarte y decidirán qué hacer.

—Y qué significa eso? —preguntó Bella —. Tengo que levantarme, tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Habla con el médico mañana, cuando lo veas, —se encogió de hombros Edward —. Yo solo te transmito su mensaje. Ah, y mañana por la mañana harán una ecografía. Quieren asegurarse de que niño está bien. Según parece, la deshidratación puede llegar a ser grave, pero no te dejes llevar por el pánico —la animó apretándole la mano. Eso solo por precaución.

—Estarás conmigo, cuando me lo hagan?

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward con el rostro iluminado, sin disimular la alegría que esa pregunta le causaba.

El ecografía era una prueba muy reveladora. El técnico le colocó una cosa metálica en el vientre encendió el aparato. En la pantalla surgió algo muy pequeño, parecido a una gamba. Edward sujetaba la mano de Bella.

—Ahí está, vivito y coleando —comentó el técnico—. ¡Vaya!

—Qué? —preguntaron Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo, con aprensión.

—Miren.

Ambos observaron la pantalla. A un lado de aquella pequeña especie de gamba, por detrás aparecía otra cosa. El técnico movió el aparato en su vientre de un lado a otro. De pronto, Bella se dio cuenta de lo que era.

—Hay dos!

—Gemelos? —preguntó Edward atónito.

—Exacto —contestó el técnico sonriendo—. Dos bebés. Felicitaciones, por partida doble.

—Gemelos —repitió Bella preguntándose si la expresión de su rostro reflejaba la misma perplejidad que la de Edward —. Jamás me habría figurado algo así.

—Entonces supongo que no han seguido ningún tratamiento contra la infertilidad. Los embarazos múltiples son corrientes, en esos casos, pero son el resultado de dos óvulos fertilizados —explicó el técnico—. Estos dos, en cambio, parece que comparten la placenta. Van a tener ustedes gemelos idénticos.

Minutos más tarde, Bella fue trasladada de nuevo a la cama de su habitación. Al llegar, Edward y ella se miraron, atónitos aún.

—Gemelos —comentó ella—. No puedo creerlo.

Bella se sentía desorientada, sus sentimientos eran contradictorios. Quería tener un bebé, pero con condiciones. Un embarazo fácil, un solo bebé, nada que interfiriera en su vida. Pero ahí estaba, atrapada en la cama de un hospital, inmersa en un proceso que iba a requerir de toda su atención.

Dos bebés. Era emocionante. De haber sabido cómo criarlos sin desatender la galería, Bella habría estado encantada. Por supuesto, Edward podía pagar los mejores cuidados, pero entonces sería un extraño quien se ocupara de los niños. Bella deseaba criarlos personalmente. De hecho, estaba atónita ante su espontáneo instinto maternal, surgido nada más pensar en la posibilidad de contratar a alguien.

—Yo tampoco puedo creerlo —respondió Edward —. En mi familia no hay gemelos, y en la tuya?

—No lo sé, nadie me lo ha mencionado nunca —dijo Bella —. Ni siquiera sé si mi abuela tenía parientes, pero mi madre no era gemela, de eso estoy segura.

—Y no te dejaron ningún documento que pueda arrojar luz sobre la historia de tu familia? —preguntó Edward sentándose al borde de la cama—. Bueno, no importa, lo importante es que vamos a ser padres de gemelos.

Bella observó la expresión del rostro de Edward. No parecía que la idea le desagradara. Edward se puso en pie caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación, diciendo a continuación:

—En cuanto salgas del hospital, nos casaremos. Puedes mudarte a mi casa y...

—Eh, para el carro! —exclamó Bella —. Ese no era el trato. Acordamos casarnos al final del primer trimestre.

—Y por qué esperar? —preguntó Edward impaciente.

—Aún faltan ocho meses, nadie sabe qué puede ocurrir. ¿Es que el hecho de que esté aquí no te ha enseñado nada? —añadió Bella extendiendo las manos.

—No va a ocurrir nada —negó Edward firme.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—Es una tontería esperar —contestó Edward suspirando—. Detesto la idea de que la gente se ponga a echar cuentas, a ver qué fue antes, si los gemelos o la boda.

Bella se echó a reír, pero enseguida comprendió que Edward hablaba en serio. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de cuánto la molestaba la idea de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio, y eso le hizo preguntarse si no era arbitrario el límite temporal que había establecido. ¿Estaba realmente preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir, durante el embarazo? No, tenía la sensación de que todo iría bien. Entonces. ¿por qué esperar? En realidad, había aceptado la idea del matrimonio, incluso lo esperaba impaciente. Además, había otros aspectos a considerar. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que se sintiera atraída hacia Edward. Cada vez que él la tocaba, se echaba a temblar.

—Es que no me estás escuchando? —preguntó Edward de mal humor.

—Perdona —respondió ella—. Tienes razón. Podemos casarnos ahora mismo, si quieres.

—Qué...?, ¿por qué...? —preguntó Edward perplejo, transformando completamente la expresión de su rostro.

—Es cierto, todo irá bien —contestó ella sonriendo—. ¿Por qué esperar?

—No te preguntaré si estás segura, porque me da miedo tu respuesta —dijo Edward sentándose al borde de la cama para tomar el rostro de Bella entre las manos, con ojos azules ardientes que la hipnotizaron. Edward la acarició y deslizó los dedos por sus cabellos, agarrándola por la nuca—. Gracias —añadió rozando los labios de ambos.

Bella inhaló profundamente su fragancia. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada, pero alzó las manos instintivamente hasta los hombros de Edward. Entonces él comenzó a besarla profundamente, con toda naturalidad, como si hubiera repetido ese mismo gesto miles de veces. La saboreó y acarició, moldeando suavemente sus labios con calidez, lamiéndola con la lengua. Bella se estremeció ante aquel íntimo contacto, y un leve gemido escapó de su garganta. Al oírlo, Edward ladeó la cabeza y abrió sus labios, deslizando la lengua dentro de ella para explorar las profundidades húmedas de su boca. Bella se dejó llevar, olvidándolo todo excepto las sensaciones mágicas que la embargaban...

—;Vaya! —exclamó una enfermera entrando—. Parece que aquí todo marcha de maravilla —rió saliendo y cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Edward alzó la cabeza unos centímetros. Respiraba entrecortadamente, Bella sentía su corazón galopar.

— Bells, el matrimonio va a cambiar nuestra relación —dijo él con voz ronca y profunda—. Crees que estás preparada para eso?

—O mucho me equivoco, o nuestra relación acaba de cambiar en estos segundos más de lo que ha cambiado en veinte años —contestó Bella seria.

—Pues no seré yo quien se queje —rió Edward inclinando la cabeza para besarla de nuevo brevemente. Luego. poco a poco, soltó sus cabellos—. Ahora tengo que marcharme. Mañana por la mañana me ocuparé de arreglar los papeles para importa, mientras nos casemos.

—A mí tampoco. así que hagamos lo que sea más rápido.

—Estaría encantado de enseñarte la prisa que me corre, si no fuera porque estás en la cama de un hospital —contestó él haciéndola estremecerse con la intensidad de su mirada.

Edward acarició sus labios sensualmente con un dedo y se marchó de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Bella se quedó atónita ante su franqueza. En pocos días estarían casados. Anhelaba sentir su contacto.


	6. Chapter 5

**Mil disculpas por no subir capítulos en estos dias.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco**

A la mañana siguiente Edward volvió a visitar a Bella al hospital. Llevaba una caja blanca atada con dos lazos bajo el brazo, que dejó sobre la cama.

—Hola, ¿qué tal te encuentras hoy? —preguntó tomándola de la barbilla y besándola brevemente.

—Bien —contestó ella deseando que aquel beso se hubiera prolongado, y reprochándoselo al mismo tiempo—. Puede que hoy mismo me quiten el suero. De hecho, voy a tomar dieta blanda.

—Bien.

—Pero eso no significa que pueda comer.

—Cierto —señaló Edward sentándose en la cama—. Esta mañana he hecho algunas llamadas. Podemos casarnos en dos días.

—Dos días! Bueno... está bien. Si para entonces he salido del hospital, claro.

—No parece que la idea te entusiasme demasiado —rió Edward .

—No, es solo que... últimamente me cuesta hacerme a la idea. El médico quiere ver cómo reacciono cuando me quiten la medicación contra las náuseas. Si vuelvo a sentirme mal volverá a prescribírmela, y podré irme a casa —comentó Bella sentándose en la cama—. ¿Qué tal van las cosas en la galería?

—Vengo de allí, precisamente. Penny y Melissa están trabajando, y Penny tiene a otra chica, una tal jil, de reserva —explicó Edward mirándola y buscando su aprobación: Bella sonrió satisfecha

-Han vendido cuatro piezas de la colección Ramirez y un bolso de cuentas de cristal. Las ventas se mantienen.

—Esas son buenas noticias —contestó Bella . Emanuel Ramirez es un artista norteamericano, diseña joyas de plata. Me ha mandado cosas realmente bonitas.

—¿Dónde lo conociste?

—En Arizona. Una amiga mía vio sus piezas. Se quedó tan impresionada, que me llamó. Volé allí y concerté una cita. Me traje unas cuantas piezas para probar, a ver qué tal se vendían en Boston -sonrió Bella satisfecha—-. Fue un éxito, su mercancía apenas se queda en la tienda.

—Disfrutas mucho de tu trabajo — comentó Edward .

—Si, es excitante buscar nuevos artistas. He estado pensando en introducir regalos de bebé, cuando expanda el negocio.

—Hablando de regalos de bebé. ¿Por qué no abres este?

—;Que es?

—Quería ser yo quien les hiciera el primer regalo a nuestros hijo —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella lo abrió. Eran dos tigres blancos de ojos azules. Bella los sacó de la caja y los acarició

-Son preciosos, pondremos uno en cada cuna.

—Hay otra cosa —sonrió Edward .

Bella se alarmó ante el tono de voz de Edward . Lentamente, apartó los muñecos y miró en la caja de papel de seda, había una cajita de joyería dentro.

—Edward , si es lo que creo, no tenías por qué…

—¡Shhh! —ordenó Edward poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que nunca hago nada que no desee hacer, Bells. Ábrelo.

Bella sacó la cajita de terciopelo. Dentro había un anillo espectacular, tal y como había imaginado. Con un diamante en el centro y cuatro más pequeños a los lados, sobre la banda de oro. Era elegante, clásico. Y las piedras reflejaban la luz al moverlo.

—Es precioso, Edward , es... —comentó Bella , tratando de añadir que no podía aceptarlo.

Edward , sin embargo, volvió a taparle la boca suavemente con la mano, diciendo:

—Gracias, Edward . Lo cuidaré siempre.

Bella reprimió una carcajada, y él por fin apartó la mano.

—Pero no puedo aceptarlo —aseguró ella seria.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Vas a ser mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos. Algún día le darás este anillo a uno de nuestros hijos. ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces? —añadió inclinándose sobre ella para tomarla por los hombros. Su voz era profunda, su mirada intensa. Bella vaciló—. Por favor, Bells No le des más importancia de la que tiene. Eres tan bella, que quiero hacerte regalos bonitos —continuó quitándole el anillo para deslizarlo en su dedo.

—Crees que soy.. bella? —preguntó Bella aclarándose la garganta—. Creía que me veías como a la vecinita flacucha que os perseguía a ti y a Emily Preswick, cuando solo tenía diez años.

—Sí, aquel año te pusiste muy pesada —sonrió Edward —. Pero es cierto, te encuentro adorable —añadió poniéndose serio de pronto y acariciando su mejilla con un dedo, con increíble ternura—. Tu piel es como la seda, al contacto. Tienes rosas en las mejillas, y tus ojos son brillantes. Tus labios...

La voz de Edward se desvaneció. Bella se estremeció. El observaba fijamente sus labios, y la expresión de su rostro resultaba imposible de malinterpretar. Lentamente él se inclinó hacia delante, tomándola de la nuca para alzar su cabeza y posar los labios sobre los de ella.

Pero en esa ocasión no la besó con inseguridad, buscando su aprobación. Los labios de Edward eran suaves, seductores. Cálidos y firmes, la besaban con erotismo, borrando todo pensamiento racional de su mente, toda posible objeción. Edward alargó la mano para estrecharla contra su pecho. Bella llevaba solo el pijama, y el corazón le latía aceleradamente.

Bella alzó las manos y se aferró a los hombros de Edward , y entonces él le abrió los labios y su lengua profundizó en la boca de ella explorándola, trazando círculos. Hasta que Bella respondió con pasión. Bella deslizó la mano hasta la nuca de ella. El corazón de Bella latía acelerado, los pechos se le tensaron, deseosos de un contacto íntimo. Pero Edward simplemente acarició su cuello, embistiéndola con la lengua en una imitación del movimiento del amor. Finalmente apartó la boca, deslizándola por el cuello hasta el escote.

—Bells—murmuró contra su piel—, te deseo.

—Lo sé —contestó ella con los dedos enredados en los cabellos de Edward —. Es tan extraño.

—Para mí no —dijo él echándose atrás, acariciando sus antebrazos absorto—. ¿Qué podría ser mejor, que casarse con tu mejor amiga, con la que, casualmente, compartes una atracción sexual irreprimible?

—Eso no lo hemos compartido.

—Aún —puntualizó él, confiado—. Pero lo compartiremos. Y será tan apasionado que hasta la pintura se caerá de las paredes.

—Pues te va a salir caro —bromeó ella.

—Bueno, es una suerte que no tenga problemas, en ese sentido —sonrió él.

Maite fue dada de alta al día siguiente, a mediodía. El médico le ordenó tomárselo con calma, al menos Bella que cumpliera doce semanas de embarazo. Entonces le retiraría el medicamento contra las náuseas y comprobaría qué tal le sentaba. Bella no podía trabajar, ni subir escaleras. Debía dejar que alguien la cuidara, al menos durante unas cuantas semanas. Bella estaba horrorizada. Tratando de hacerse a la idea, cuando el médico añadió otra nueva restricción Bella : no debía mantener relaciones sexuales. Edward estaba en la habitación, durante la visita. Bella no se atrevió a mirarlo, su rostro ardía. Se sentía él tan frustrado como ella? Edward la ayudó a subir al Mercedes.

—Señor Cullen? —lo llamó una enfermera, saliendo del hospital con los peluches—. Se olvida esto.

Bella contuvo el aliento atónita, ante la expresión del rostro de Edward . Se volvió y miró a la enfermera. Era menudita y rubia, de ojos azules, sonriente. Y se parecía increíblemente a Wendy. Bella volvió la vista hacia Edward . El lo había notado. Su rostro expresaba angustia, dolor.

—Se lo dejaré en el asiento de atrás —comentó la enfermera.

—Sí, gracias —contestó Edward aclarándose la garganta y aferrándose al volante.

Fuera, el día era gris y triste. Y así se sentía Bella . Observó a Edward . Estaba serio, tenso. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? Era evidente que Edward no quería hablar de ello, de otro modo lo habría mencionado. De pronto Bella se sintió insegura. Giró la cabeza en dirección a la ventanilla sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No esperaba nada de aquel matrimonio, se repitió una vez más en silencio. ¿Qué importaba, si no compartían un amor tan apasionado y profundo como el que habían compartido Edward y Wendy? Podía vivir sin amor. En realidad, jamás lo había experimentado. El único amor que había conocido era el Chip, pero le había resultado asfixiante. Su admiración jamás le había inspirado afecto. Edward giró en la avenida Commonwealth y Bella rompió por fin el silencio.

—No es por aquí.

—Sí, sí es por aquí. No debes cansarte, ¿recuerdas? El médico ha dicho que alguien debe cuidarte, durante un tiempo. Finn se ocupará de ti, cuando yo no esté.

—No necesito que nadie se ocupe de mí —afirmó Bella apretando los dientes—. Solo debo tener cuidado, prefiero ir a mi casa.

—Imposible —sacudió la cabeza Edward —. No quiero marcharme de la ciudad sabiendo que estás sola, volver para encontrarte otra vez en la cama incapaz de moverte siquiera. Quiero ver a esos dos niños vivos, dentro de siete meses o cuando sea.

—Contrataré a alguien —contestó Bella comprendiendo una vez más que lo único que le importaba eran sus hijos. Edward siguió conduciendo sin escuchar siquiera. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza—. Aún no estoy lista para mudarme a vivir contigo.

—¿Pero qué importancia pueden tener unos días, más o menos? Nos casaremos en cuanto puedas estar de pie más de cinco minutos, sin cansarte. ¿Pretendes decirme que no pensabas mudarte a vivir conmigo, entonces?

—¡Pero si ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada! —gritó Bella .

Entonces se hizo un silencio. Edward paró el coche en un semáforo y se volvió hacia ella apoyando el brazo en el respaldo del asiento.

—Quiero que vivas conmigo, Bella . No quiero que nuestro matrimonio sea una farsa, un simple trato. Quiero a mi mujer y a mis hijos en mi casa —afirmó pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. Pero supongo que aún tenemos que hablar sobre unas cuantas cosas, ¿no? —Bella asintió—. Está bien, ¿quieres, al menos, venir a mi casa a cenar y a descansar un rato? Luego, si de verdad quieres marcharte, te llevaré.

El argumento de Edward era tan razonable que parecía infantil oponerse a él, así que Bella accedió. Al llegar, Edward la ayudó a salir del coche y la tomó en brazos antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Bella se aferró a sus hombros.

—¡Te va a salir una hernia!

—He cargado con muebles bastante más pesados que tú, corazoncito.

—¿Corazoncito?

—Es una forma de hablar —contestó Edward entrando por la puerta de atrás, que se abrió en ese momento.

—Te esperaba, Bella —dijo Finn de pie, en el marco de la puerta—. Bienvenida. Te he preparado un consomé de pollo suculento, y tu habitación está lista... Edward sacudió la cabeza disimuladamente, tratando de advertirle que callara, pero Bella lo vio. Finn calló instantáneamente.

—No importa, Finn —dijo ella—. En realidad, estoy bastante más cansada de lo que esperaba. Creo que voy a descansar antes de comer. ¿Quieres llevarme directamente a la habitación?

Finn se dio la vuelta y los guió. Edward subió las escaleras respirando dificultosamente. La habitación a la que la llevaron era absolutamente maravillosa. De haber soñado con un dormitorio ideal no lo habría imaginado mejor. Estaba lleno de detalles femeninos, de cosas bonitas. En la parte superior, hasta media altura, las paredes estaban cubiertas con un papel pintado de flores en rosa y lavanda. Desde allí, tras una greca de hojas en verde, había otro papel de rayas en perla y lavanda. Los visillos eran de un tono perla muy semejante, y sobre ellos, formando una galería drapeada con caídas a los lados, había una cortina hecha con una tela de flores idéntica al papel. El contraste resultaba sorprendente, pero informal. Sobre la cama, una colcha de la misma tela estampada con cojines de seda en perla y lavanda, iguales a la tapicería de un sillón, en la esquina.

La cama parecía de caoba, corno el resto de los muebles de la habitación, incluyendo un enorme armario cuyas puertas estaban abiertas, mostrando en su interior un equipo de alta fidelidad completo y un ordenador. Edward la dejó sobre la cama y Bella vio junto a ella una pequeña fuente de agua susurrante. Finn accionó un botón de un mando a distancia que había sobre la mesilla, y del techo se desplegó una pantalla de televisión.

—Puedes cambiar el ángulo de visión con esto —informó Finn señalando dos botones y dejando el mando en la mesilla. Luego se acercó al extremo opuesto de la habitación, abrió una puerta y encendió una luz interior—. Voilá, el vestuario de la señora.

—Dios mío! ¡Qué fácil sería acostumbrarse a vivir aquí! —exclamó Bella contemplando el enorme espacio.

A la izquierda del ropero había una puerta que daba al baño. En mármol rosa, con ducha, contaba además con una bañera de hidromasaje, subida sobre dos escalones y adornada con una colección de plantas, velas y sales de baño. Tras ella, una ventana de cristal opaco, y en uno de los extremos, una televisión. Bella entró en el baño para verlo entero. En la pared contraria a la bañera había dos lavabos, y junto a ellos una chimenea de gas empotrada en la pared. También había una cabina cerrada con el servicio y un bidé. Al otro lado, la puerta del dormitorio de Edward.

—Mi habitación —informó Edward.

Dulce se volvió sin decir palabra y entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama y ambos hombres la miraron.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Acabo de comprender hasta qué punto eres rico —contestó Bella mirando a Edward—. Resulta desconcertante.

—¿Solo porque mi baño es realmente espectacular? —rió Edward.

—No, por todo —sacudió la cabeza Bella —. ¿Era este el...?

—Sí, era el dormitorio de Wendy —asintió Edward—. Pero Finn ha vuelto a decorarlo por completo, cuando le dije que nos casábamos. Alfombra nueva, muebles nuevos, papel pintado nuevo...

—La pintura no es nueva —señaló Finn con modestia—. Tenía miedo de que oliera a pintura, y como no estaba estropeada, no la cambié. Solo busqué otro papel que entonara. Era fácil. Hoy en día hay unas telas y unos papeles pintados increíbles. Los muebles pueden cambiarse, si no te gusta el estilo.

—No, es encantador —contestó Bella sonriendo—. De verdad, lo encuentro encantador.

—Hice lo que pude —comentó Finn ruborizado, marchándose—. Te traeré la comida en una bandeja, así podrás descansar toda la tarde.

Al marcharse Finn se hizo el silencio. La habitación parecía otra, sin el mayordomo haciendo aspavientos. Bella no pudo reprimir la risa.

—Es realmente... vital.

—Es muy suyo —señaló Edward —. Si le das un proyecto, trabaja como un loco. No tienes ni idea de lo que se ha divertido decorando esto. Decoró toda su habitación, de paso. Le pedí que viniera a vivir aquí, y él accedió. Así habrá siempre alguien en casa cuando no esté yo —continuó Edward vacilando un momento, antes de acercarse a ella—. Es hora de que te acuestes. No paras de bostezar.

—Sí, me siento débil —se quejó Edward —. No lo comprendo.

—Has estado enferma, y estás embarazada —le recordó Edward tomándola del codo, mientras ella se dejaba meter en la cama dócilmente. Edward le quitó las botas y la tapó con la colcha—. Tengo cosas que hacer. Deja que Finn te dé la comida y descansa. Iré a la galería antes de que cierren, a ver qué tal va todo.

—Gracias —contestó Bella posando la mano sobre la de él, encima de la cama.

—Tranquila, corazoncito —sonrió Edward inclinándose para besarla en la frente.

—Me alegro de no tener nada a mano que arrojarte —sonrió Bella .

Edward rió y se marchó sin decir nada.

Al volver a casa aquella noche Finn salió a la puerta al encuentro de Edward .

—Aún está dormida, He ido a verla a cada rato de hora en hora. Se tomó la sopa y se quedó dormida inmediatamente.

—Sí, creo que no se da cuenta de lo débil que está —asintió Edward dejando una bolsa de un famoso centro comercial en el suelo mientras Finn lo ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo—. Iré a verla. ¿Por qué no nos llevas la cena a la mesita pequeña de mi habitación?

—Está bien, capitán.

Edward recogió la bolsa con las compras y subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella hizo una pausa. Estaba entornada y los colores de la habitación lo sorprendieron por un instante. Estaba acostumbrado al azul y blanco, que había elegido Wendy.

Wendy. Por un segundo al ver a aquella enfermera, lo había pasado mal. No se parecía tanto a Wendy, pero a primera vista cualquiera las habría confundido. Edward estaba seguro de que Bella no lo había notado. En el trayecto a casa había permanecido callada, tranquila. Probablemente combatiendo el sueño. El médico había dicho que el medicamento contra las náuseas producía somnolencia.

Edward se había pasado el camino pensando en la nueva vida que lo esperaba con Bella . Estaba contento. No delirantemente feliz, pero sí contento. Wendy lo había amado profundamente y él, hastiado de sufrir durante tantos años anhelando a Bella , le había correspondido con cariño y dulzura. No obstante, siempre había conservado un pequeño rincón en su corazón, dedicado a su antiguo amor. Esperando a Bella . Jamás, ni en un millón de años, habría imaginado lo que iba a suceder. Edward se sentía culpable. Nunca había deseado la muerte de Wendy, pero le costaba olvidar que no había sido para ella el amante esposo que merecía.

Edward empujó la puerta y contempló a Bella en la cama, durmiendo. Sus cabellos negros estaban revueltos, su rostro en paz, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos. Se sentó silenciosamente en una silla, acercándola a la cama, y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas. Bella parpadeó. Entre las tinieblas, surgió el brillo de sus ojos. Sonrió y giró la mano para apretar la de él.

—Hola.

—Hola —respondió Edward gozando de un instante más dulce de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, con miedo a perderlo—. Creo que voy a tener que cambiarte el nombre, tendré que llamarte Bella Durmiente.

—¿Qué hora es?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

—Unas cinco horas. Son las siete y media.

—¡Las siete y media! —exclamó Bella tratando de sentarse y ordenarse el pijama, que llevaba desde el hospital. Edward esperaba que protestara, que le ordenara llevarla inmediatamente a su casa, pero en lugar de ello Bella solo dijo—: Pobre Finn, apenas he comido nada de lo que me ha traído.

—No importa, seguro que te perdona si cenas bien. De todos modos, te va a traer sopa otra vez.

—Pues mañana ya podré comer algo más, puedes advertirle que sus consomés tienen los días contados.

—¿Seguirás con nosotros mañana?

—Supongo —respondió Bella tras vacilar, mordiéndose el labio. Edward no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciar ese labio. Bella sonrió y se estremeció—. No sé por qué me cuesta tanto mudarme aquí, por supuesto que pensaba hacerlo cuando nos casáramos. Es solo qué... siempre me he cuidado sola: me resulta extraño que alguien cuide de mí. Me hace sentirme mal, no sé por qué.

Edward la miró compadecido, recordando a la pequeña niña que siempre se había valido por sí misma. Aquella falta de cariño habría acabado con cualquiera pero a Bella la había hecho más fuerte. Bella había salido victoriosa. No era de extrañar que le costara aceptar ayuda de los demás.

—No pienso liberarte de todas tus responsabilidades, Bells. Formaremos un equipo. De momento, tenemos que ver la forma de salir con bien, en el mes de octubre.

Octubre día dieciséis, para ser exactos. Esa era la fecha en que esperaban a los gemelos. Sin embargo era muy habitual que el parto se adelantara en los embarazos múltiples.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me lo pondré como reto: aceptar ayuda de los demás —suspiró Bella profundamente—. ¿Te importa que me quede en la cama esta noche?

Edward respiró profundamente aliviado. Mejor no mencionar el hecho de que había estado en su apartamento, haciendo una pequeña maleta para ella con las cosas más necesarias.

—Me parece perfecto. Mañana por la mañana iré a tu casa a recoger algunas cosas.

Los tres días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos. Finn informó a Edward de que Bella dormía mucho, aunque llamaba a Penny a la galería con regularidad. Por las noches, Edward y Bella charlaban sobre los negocios de ambos, o leían libros sobre natalidad. Resultaba gratificante, pero Edward sabía que aquello no duraría. En cuanto Bella estuviera mejor; se impacientaría. Y cuando llegaran los gemelos… ni siquiera podía imaginar qué ocurriría entonces.

Aquel viernes Edward pasó por la galería, tal y como le había prometido a Bella . Penny era joven, pero su jefa la había entrenado bien. Apenas había nada que hacer, excepto autorizar unos cuantos pagos y comprobar la contabilidad. Penny había comenzado a ocuparse de las cuentas, incluso.

Al volver a casa, Finn no salió a su encuentro a la puerta. Edward lo buscó por la casa. Entonces oyó risas. Procedían del dormitorio de Bella. Se acercó en silencio y escuchó a Bella decir:

—¡Ha! Reina. Además, la he colocado en un espacio que vale el triple. Así que son treinta más... vamos a ver… quince. Apúntame cuarenta y cinco puntos, Finn.

—¡Bruja! —rió a carcajadas Finn, que siempre se había considerado un campeón del Scrabble—. Has hecho trampa. Mañana la revancha.

—Como quieras —contestó Bella alzando la cabeza al ver entrar a Edward —. ¡Hola, qué pronto vienes! Acabo de ganarle a Finn hasta los pantalones.

—Ganas solo por tres puntos —señaló Finn—. Y solo porque he podido deshacerme de esa «K», al final —se quejó poniéndose en pie y volviéndose hacia Edward —. Lo siento, no te he oído llegar.

—Lo comprendo, no hay nada como una chica, para perder la concentración —se encogió de hombros Edward .

—¡Eh, no seas machista! —exclamó Bella .

—¡A ver si tú eres capaz de hacerlo mejor! —exclamó Finn.

—No me apabulléis, mi fuerte son los números, no las letras —rió Edward .

Finn y Bella guardaron el juego, y el mayordomo volvió a dejar la mesita y la silla que había ocupado en su lugar original.

—Será mejor que vaya a hacer la cena. ¿Os apetece pollo?

—Estupendo —contestó Bella volviéndose hacia Edward , mientras Finn se marchaba—. Finn es muy divertido. Podría acostumbrarme al lujo de no hacer nada en todo el día.

No hubiera debido molestarlo el hecho de que Bella se casara con él porque podía mantenerla a ella y a sus hijos sin hacer nada, se dijo Edward . ¿No había utilizado él precisamente ese argumento, para convencerla?

—Pues podrías hacerlo, si quisieras —contestó Edward —. A mí no me importa si vuelves a trabajar o no.

—Puede que a ti no, pero a mí sí —contestó Bella horrorizada—. He trabajado mucho, para sacar adelante Reily Gallery. Es algo más que un simple empleo.

Edward estuvo a punto de contestarle que le había costado poco olvidar la galería durante aquella semana. Sin embargo calló. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Prefería no pensar en ello. Conocía la respuesta. Había soñado con Bella durante años, hasta que por fin se había rendido. De pronto ese sueño se hacía realidad, como por arte de magia. Pero solo en parte. Soñaba con consumar la parte física de su nueva relación, pero ya no le bastaba ni siquiera con eso. Quería que Bella lo amara tanto como la amaba él. No solo en un sentido físico, sino también emocional. La quería entera, en cuerpo y alma, con su corazón y con su mente. Lo quería todo.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

El sábado siguiente, Edward llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella poco después de las ocho. Ella sabía que él llevaba una hora despierto, haciendo ejercicio en el gimnasio del tercer piso.

—Entra —gritó ella.

—Buenos días —saludó Edward con una toalla al cuello—. ¿Quieres que le pida a Finn que traiga el desayuno?

—No, prefiero bajar.

—Deja que Finn se ocupe de ti —insistió Edward acercándose a la cama antes de que ella pudiera levantarse—, ¿por qué no conservas tus energías?

—¿Para qué, para la siesta? —sonrió Bella .

—Bueno... la verdad es que hoy había pensado que fuéramos de boda, si no estás demasiado cansada.

—¿Te refieres a nuestra boda? —preguntó Bella abriendo enormemente los ojos—. ¿Nos casamos hoy?

—No hay razón para esperar, ¿no crees?

—No, ninguna —se encogió ella de hombros—. Está bien en marcha.

—Estupendo —contestó Edward marchándose—. Le pediré a Finn que traiga el desayuno y que te ayude a elegir el vestido.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella estaba sentada en un banco, en el pasillo frente el despacho del juez de paz. Finn estaba sentado junto a ella, mientras Edward caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro.

—Estás preciosa —comentó Finn—. El traje color marfil ha sido una elección muy acertada.

Bella sonrió sin dejar de observar a su futuro marido, que parecía mucho más nervioso de lo que hubiera debido, teniendo en cuenta que era él quien la había avasallado a ella, precipitándola en aquella situación.

—Jamás esperé casarme con él, cuando me lo compré.

—Oh, Dios mío, pero si faltan las flores —exclamó Finn poniéndose en pie y corriendo al lado de Edward —. Voy a comprar flores. No podéis casaros sin flores.

—Pues trae una cámara de fotos de paso, una de esas de usar y tirar —contestó Edward —. Ya lo has oído, no podernos casarnos sin flores —murmuró en dirección a Bella , cuando Finn se hubo marchado.

—¿Quieres apostar? —bromeó Bella —. Es curioso salir a la calle, después de tanto tiempo en la cama.

—No puedes imaginarte lo aliviado que me siento de verte repuesta al fin —comentó Edward sentándose a su lado, en el lugar en el que había estado Finn, estrechándola en sus brazos.

—Tanto como yo, supongo. Cuando planeé quedarme embarazada, no se me ocurrió que pudiera tener problemas. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Es posible que tengas que seguir con un horario un poco distinto del habitual, cuando vuelvas al trabajo, ¿sabes?

—¿Un horario distinto?

—De media jornada, hasta que el médico diga lo contrario —explicó Edward —. Los embarazos múltiples presentan más riesgos que el resto.

—En cuanto se me pase esto, estaré bien —afirmó Bella negándose a creer lo contrario.

Bella se sentía incapaz de abandonar la galería. Había puesto mucho empeño en llegar a donde estaba, y no quería verlo en peligro. Finn regresó con las flores y los hizo posar para tomar fotos. Finalmente, la puerta del juzgado se abrió. Por ella salió una pareja, seguida de los invitados, Bella tragó, nerviosa, y Edward la tomó de la mano guiándola dentro.

La ceremonia no duró mucho, Bella deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Edward con manos temblorosas, y así seguía temblando, cuando él hizo lo mismo. Las manos de Edward , en cambio, permanecían serenas, cálidas. Ella rodeó con el brazo mientras pronunciaban los juramentos. Cuando la besó, lo hizo brevemente, pero la suave presión de sus labios y el rápido lametón de su lengua la excitó.

Tras la ceremonia, Bella miró a Edward . ¿Sería posible que él fuera realmente su marido? Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Bella vio en los de él la ternura y la seguridad que tanto había anhelado. Tenía tanto miedo de que aquel matrimonio fuera un error, de que Edward se arrepintiera... Le daba pánico que Edward pensara solo en Wendy, mientras se casaba con ella. Sin embargo, mientras firmaban, la expresión de su rostro era de felicidad, de confianza. Finn hizo más fotos y lanzó unas cuantas flores al aire, al salir del juzgado. Edward la llevó al coche y volvió a meterla en la cama. Sola, tal y como había prescrito el médico.

Aquel día apenas se parecía al que ella había imaginado, cuando soñaba que algún día se casaría. Sin embargo era la boda perfecta, porque era con Edward con quien se casaba.

A la semana siguiente Bella acudió de nuevo al médico. Tal y como Edward había predicho, ella comenzó a impacientarse, en cuanto se encontró mejor. Le rogó a Edward repetidas veces que la llevara a la galería, pero él se negó, esperando el consentimiento del doctor. El médico pareció satisfecho ante la mejoría. Le permitió trabajar tres días a la semana, a media jornada únicamente, hasta la siguiente visita, dos semanas más tarde.

—¡Pero si ya me encuentro bien! —protestó Bella .

—Sí, pero no quiero precipitar las cosas. Esperemos a que pasen las doce primeras semanas de embarazo y a suprimir la medicación. Entonces hablaremos.

—Para entonces mi negocio estará en la bancarrota —murmuró Bella mientras volvían al coche.

—De ningún modo, Penny está haciendo un buen trabajo, te lo aseguro. No te miento —contestó Edward .

—Sí, pero ya he tenido que cancelar dos citas en el banco, ¿y quién sabe cuándo conseguiré otra?

—Estarás en forma antes de lo que imaginas, pronto te concederán el crédito —la animó William. Bella permaneció en silencio, y tras unos instantes él volvió de nuevo la vista hacia ella. Su labio inferior temblaba—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Nadie me necesita, ni siquiera soy necesaria en la galería —contestó Bella compungida.

El la necesitaba, pensó Edward , a punto de decírselo. Sin embargo logró controlarse a tiempo.

Contestar, en cambio: —Sí eres necesaria, Penny no tiene la experiencia ni la habilidad necesaria para tratar con artistas. Y menos aún tiene tu ojo, para comprar y exponer la mercancía, o saber qué va con qué. Las ventas no han bajado, pero eso es porque los objetos son únicos, y fuiste tú quien los seleccionó —respiró hondo Edward —. Tienes una magnífica ayudante, organizada y eficiente, y pronto podrás volver a hacer lo que más te gusta. Y en cuanto vuelvas, hundirás a la competencia.

Bella no dijo nada, pero su labio siguió temblando. Edward no sabía qué más decirle, de modo que se concentró en el tráfico. Por fin ella suspiró, y añadió:

—Detesto tener que admitirlo, pero estoy agotada. Será mejor que me acueste en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

—Hoy lo has hecho muy bien —sonrió Edward —. Y mañana estarás mejor aún.

—Mañana —repitió Bella —, iré a trabajar media jornada.

Tres semanas más tarde, una mañana de sábado, Edward llevó a Bella a su apartamento. Era la primera vez que volvía, desde su estancia en el hospital.

—Mete en la maleta lo que creas más necesario, de todos modos pronto necesitarás ropa nueva —dijo Edward .

Bella se miró el vientre. No tenía a nadie con quien compararse, pero estaba segura de que cualquier mujer embarazada de un solo bebé tenía menos barriga. Solo llevaba nueve semanas embarazada, y apenas le cabía ya ningún pantalón.

—Haré una maleta con lo más necesario, y dejaré otra preparada para que me la lleves cuando puedas.

—Deja a una lado las cosas que quieras conservar. El resto lo llevaré al trastero, o me ocuparé de venderlo.

—¡Pero mi alquiler está pagado hasta septiembre! —protestó Bella —. Prepararé lo que quiero llevar, y dejaremos aquí el resto. Subarrendaré el apartamento. Siempre es Bella más fácil, si está amueblado.

—Está bien, yo me ocuparé de todo.

—De acuerdo, entonces —accedió Bella mirando a su alrededor—. Supongo que no necesito llevarme gran cosa. Dejaré los muebles. ¿Por qué no vas al trastero mientras hago la maleta? Está en el sótano. Tengo allí tres cajas en un rincón, con cosas que guardé de mi madre cuando murió.

—Bien —dijo Edward tomando la llave que ella le ofrecía, y agarrándola después de las caderas, para estrecharla contra sí—. ¿Y qué te parecería si me dieras un incentivo, a cambio?

Bella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba. El cuerpo de Edward , contra el suyo, estaba excitado, le infundía calor. ¿Se daba cuenta Edward de cuánto lo deseaba? Bella alzó los brazos y lo agarró por los hombros.

—Eso es fácil.

Edward la miró con ojos brillantes, azules y desafiantes. De pronto ella comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada. El había iniciado todos los besos, todos los acercamientos entre los dos. Era su turno. Lentamente, Bella Se puso de puntillas. Apenas se daba cuenta de que temblaba, mientras atraía la boca de Edward hacia ella. Presionó los labios contra los de él. Su boca era dura, firme, pero inmediatamente se suavizó al tocarla. Los brazos de Edward la estrecharon, rodeándola mientras Bella se aferraba a él y enredaba los dedos en sus cabellos. Aquel beso hizo saltar chispas. Edward profundizó en él, la asaltó. Bella jadeó y él aprovechó el momento para deslizar la lengua dentro de ella, haciéndola arquear la espalda. Edward la besó interminablemente, deslizando después los labios por el cuello hasta la oreja. Bella tembló al sentir que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo. De pronto una ola de deseo la embargó por entero. Bella presionó el vientre contra él con firmeza, arqueando aún más la espalda. El estaba excitado, muy excitado. Dentro de ella comenzaba a surgir un vacío, que insistía en obtener satisfacción. Pero Edward se apartó de ella lentamente, finalizando aquel beso. Su aliento entrecortado rozaba aún su piel, mientras alzaba la cabeza.

—¡Guau! —exclamó él con una mirada intensa—. Me figuro que lamentarás haber iniciado esto.

—No, no lo lamento. Lo que lamento es que no podamos continuarlo —contestó ella.

Edward guardó silencio. Tardó cinco segundos enteros en contestar con el ceño fruncido:

—Pues te ha costado una inmensidad, admitir que me deseas.

—Ya ti te ha costado una inmensidad decidirte a hacer algo —se encogió de hombros Bella .

Ambos se miraron por un momento, y finalmente Edward soltó una carcajada, marchándose.

—¡Vaya pareja!

Bella permaneció unos instantes parada, en medio del apartamento. Edward no había vuelto a tocarla de ese modo desde su estancia en el hospital. En lugar de ello, la había besado en la frente, había acariciado púdicamente sus hombros o había sostenido su mano como un buen amigo. Y lo era, ¿no? No, no era solo eso, era su marido. Y Bella deseaba que la tocara como... como algo más que un amigo.

Bella comenzó a preguntarse si Edward no perdería el interés, al crecerle la barriga y adquirir un aspecto menos deseable. ¡Sin embargo aquel beso Aquel beso no dejaba lugar a dudas! Edward esperaba el día en que el médico les diera luz verde, para continuar con la vida normal. El problema era que, para ella, hacer el amor con Edward no era lo normal. Bella lo deseaba, y él había dejado patente su deseo. Pero ¿adónde la llevaba eso? Bella entró en el dormitorio y abrió el armario desanimada. Edward era una persona muy especial para ella, en muchos sentidos. No solo compartían recuerdos de la infancia, sino que además habían desarrollado una gran amistad. Y, por fin, había amor entre ellos.

De pronto Bella soltó el montón de jerseys sobre la maleta. No, se corrigió mentalmente, no había amor entre ellos. Ella lo amaba. Era una estúpida. Edward simplemente sentía por ella una sana atracción sexual, aparte de afecto, pero su corazón seguía perteneciendo a su difunta esposa. Y ella jamás podría reemplazarla.

Ese era el problema. Bella deseaba entregarse a sí misma por entero, en cuerpo y alma, demostrarle cuánto lo amaba con sus actos, aunque no pudiera decírselo con palabras. Pero… tenía miedo. De pronto, sin querer, Bella recordó la expresión de su rostro el día en que le dieron el alta en el hospital. En el fondo de su alma, temía el día en que Edward encontrara a otra mujer, una mujer que le recordara a Wendy de la que pudiera enamorarse de verdad.

Bella se esforzó por continuar con la maleta.

No podía hacer nada al respecto. Ni siquiera debía esperar que Edward hiciera con ella una vida marital normal. Sencillamente, tenía que recordar las condiciones de su acuerdo matrimonial y proteger su corazón lo mejor que pudiera.

Bella oyó el ruido de la puerta y dejó caer un montón de calcetines en la maleta.

—Misión cumplida —dijo Edward desde la puerta—. Las cajas están en el coche. ¿Quieres que me lleve esas maletas?

—Sí, para cuando termines tendré preparada esta otra —asintió Bella .

Edward lo llevó todo a su casa y le pidió ayuda a Finn para deshacer las maletas. Después, se marchó a la oficina pretextando algo urgente que hacer. La tarea había agotado a Bella , que se alegró de poder descansar mientras observaba a Finn, guardándolo todo.

—¡Vaya! Este vestido es dinamita. Apuesto a que estás muy sexy con él.

—Lo compré porque era suelto de cintura. Pensé que me vendría bien, si tenía que ir a algún sitio elegante. No sé si me cabrá.

—¡Ah! —exclamó Finn contemplando su barriga—. A la velocidad que te crece, pronto no podrás ponerte más que pantalones de chándal.

—Vaya, gracias. Eres de gran consuelo.

—Es un placer.

Bella y Finn había logrado una gran camaradería, y ella estaba encantada. Cuando comenzó a levantarse de la cama, él le enseñó una a una las habitaciones de la casa. Jugaban a las cartas, a juegos de mesa, y Bella lo dejaba ganar, para tenerlo contento. Finn la cuidaba y montaba un escándalo, si era necesario, con tal de que ella descansara. Bella lo adoraba.

—Finn...

-¿Hmm?

—¿Te gustan los niños?

—Creo que sí —contestó él saliendo del ropero—. Nunca he tenido mucha relación con ellos, era hijo único.

—Y yo. Lo que sé sobre niños cabría en la cabeza de un alfiler.

—Pues espero que aprendas deprisa —sonrió Finn.

—Sí, yo también —contestó Bella vacilando un momento—. ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros, cuando esos dos pequeños terremotos corran por la casa rompiéndolo todo y dejando huellas de barro en las alfombras?

—Lo preguntas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Edward te necesita. Y yo. No podría ocuparme de una casa tan grande como esta, con dos niños y una galería que atender.

—No voy a marcharme a ninguna parte —afirmó Finn—. Edward es estupendo. Es amable y… tolerante. Me dio una oportunidad, cuando la necesitaba, y eso no puedo Edward olvidarlo. Yo fui a la Universidad —añadió mirando a Bella a los ojos—. Mi compañero sentimental tenía diez años más que yo, tenía dinero, era muy sofisticado... jamás necesité trabajar. Luego él enfermó, y cuando murió, me sentí perdido. No tenía ninguna habilidad especial, nadie a quien cuidar... Cuando mi tía me dijo que Edward necesitaba mayordomo, me sentí inmensamente agradecido, a pesar de que fuera una oferta temporal.

—Edward ... y yo estaríamos perdidos sin ti. Supongo que echarás de menos a Wendy, tanto como él.

—Wendy era una mujer muy dulce —afirmó Finn con los ojos fijos en la ropa—. Fue terrible, cuando murió...

—Sí, yo la conocía —afirmó Bella incapaz de resistir los celos—. Era perfecta para Edward .

—No lo sabía, Edward me contó que sois amigos desde niños, pero no sabía que... —Finn se enjugó las lágrimas sin ocultar su dolor—. Lo siento, Wendy y yo estábamos muy unidos.

—Claro —contestó Bella arrepintiéndose de haber iniciado aquella conversación, sintiéndose en un segundo lugar.

—Pareces cansada, ¿por qué no te echas una siestecita? Puedo terminar esto después.

—Sí, lo haré.

Tras marcharse Finn, Maite tardó mucho en dormirse.

Edward no volvió a tocarla en mucho tiempo, exceptuando unos cuantos castos besos en la frente. Bella acudió a la consulta del médico al cumplir doce semanas de embarazo, y este le redujo paulatinamente la medicación. Para desgracia de Bella , las náuseas volvieron nada más disminuir la dosis a la mitad. Al cumplir las catorce semanas, el médico volvió a prescribirle el tratamiento completo. También le hicieron otro ecografía. Para entonces, los fetos tenían ya forma humana.

—Y no solo eso —dijo el técnico—. ¿Quieren saber ustedes el sexo?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le preguntó Bella a Edward .

—No sé si podría soportar el hecho de no saberlo —sonrió Edward —. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé, me gustan las sorpresas, pero tenemos muchas cosas que comprar. No estaría mal saber el color, con antelación. De acuerdo —repuso Bella respirando hondo—. Díganoslo.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella y entrelazo los dedos de ambos con fuerza. El técnico sonrió y contestó:

—Son niñas. Rosa.

—¡Niñas! —exclamó Bella —. Zapatillas de ballet gomas para el pelo.

—Pelotas de goma, de fútbol —contraataco Edward —. No seas sexista —añadió inclinándose para besarla—. Felicidades, mamá.

—Igual te digo papá —contestó ella devolviéndole el beso.

Al salir del hospital, no fueron directamente a casa. Edward la llevó de compras. El había comprado mobiliario infantil semanas atrás, de modo que fueron directamente al departamento de prendas de vestir.

—Elige lo que quieras. En rosa, con encajes, lazos, lo que sea. Yo voy a buscar un par de trajes de béisbol que he visto por ahí.

En lugar de aparecer con trajes de béisbol. Edward volvió con dos gorras de béisbol diminutas del equipo de Red Sox. Bella había elegido unos cuantos vestidos, pero ni eran cursis ni estaban llenos de lazos y, técnicamente, ni siquiera eran rosas, sino color melocotón. Mientras pagaban. Bella le contó entusiasmada a la cajera que acababan de enterarse de que iban a tener gemelas.

—¿Y ya saben qué nombres ponerles?

—No, aún no —contesto Bella mirando a Edward —. Ni siquiera hemos hablado de ello.

Aquella noche Edward le comunicó a Bella que cenarían en el comedor. Ella se levantó de la siesta y se vistió. Siempre habían cenado en el dormitorio o en la cocina, de modo que aquello era una novedad. Edward la esperó al pie de las escaleras, sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano.

—Muy guapa, aunque supongo que necesitarás un vestuario nuevo.

—Solo pantalones de chándal, según Finn. Tú también estás muy guapo.

—Pensé que debíamos celebrarlo —explicó Edward —. Saber que son niñas parece que lo hace aún más real.

—Sí, es cierto —contestó Bella admirando la mesa que Finn había preparado, con candelabros, y la chimenea encendida—. Me siento decadente, cuando alguien me sirve la cena así.

—Yo ya lo he superado —rió Edward —. ¿Te gusta cómo cocina Finn? Si prefieres preparar la comida tú, puedo pedirle que...

—¡No, cielos! —sonrió Bella—. Créeme, jamás desearías que cocine yo. ¿Por qué crees que salía siempre a comer fuera, cuando vivía sola?

—Ah, en ese caso seguiremos tal y como hasta ahora. A Finn le encanta cocinar. Si dice lo contrario, es que miente.

—Creo que está tan entusiasmado con la idea de tener bebés como nosotros.

—Y hablando de bebés... —Edward se puso en pie para alcanzar un viejo y polvoriento libro y volver después a la mesa. Apartó el plato de Bella y lo dejó delante de ella—. El otro día, cuando traje esas tres cajas del trastero de tu casa, una de ellas se rompió por el fondo. Al ir a recogerlo, esto me llamó la atención.

Bella observó el libro. Era una Biblia, evidentemente muy antigua. Acarició su cubierta y preguntó:

—¿Has estado hojeándola?

—Sí, lo siento. Sentí curiosidad. Pero encontré una cosa muy interesante.

Bella abrió el libro. En la primera página escrito a mano con letra elegante, figuraba el nombre de su abuela de soltera. Edward pasó una página y ella leyó una inscripción. Estaba escrita con la misma letra:

—"Para Ellen Kathleen Sheehan, en ocasión de su primera Comunión". Me pregunto si será la letra de mi bisabuela —dijo Bella embargada de emociones contradictorias.

Los recuerdos de su abuela estaban teñidos de miedo, de respeto, de resentimiento. Su abuela siempre había hablado con dureza, con ira, con desaprobación. Si Ellen Sheehan había querido alguna vez a su nieta bastarda, tal y como la había llamado en una ocasión, sus sentimientos desde luego estaban enterrados en lo más hondo de su corazón. Tanto, que Bella jamás había podido atisbarlos. Pero Bella jamás dejaría que nadie llamara así a sus hijos. Se sentirían queridos. Se prometió.

—¿Sabes? Creo que mi abuela me detestaba.

—Bella , yo...

—No, Edward , estoy convencida de ello. Tú creciste en el seno de una familia llena de amor, y no te das cuenta de lo que significa convivir con una mujer como ella. Tenía una forma de ser muy extraña. Mi madre y mi abuelo eran como sombras Apenas recuerdo nada de mi madre. ¿No te parece triste?

—Lo siento —dijo Edward acercando su silla a la de ella y tomando una mano de Bella entre las suyas.

—Más lo siento yo. No solo por mí, sino también por mi abuela. ¿No habría sido más fácil perdonar a mi madre, sentirse feliz de tener una nieta sana?

—Sí, claro que sí. Ojalá pudiera cambiar el pasado, Bells.

—Ojalá pudiera hacerlo yo —sonrió Bella tratando de olvidar—. ¿Era esto lo que querías enseñarme?

—No exactamente —contestó Edward abriendo la Biblia por el centro, en donde había unas páginas dedicadas a la genealogía familiar, con anotaciones sobre nacimientos, defunciones y bodas—. Mira.

Bella quedó atónita. En aquella página estaban escritos todos los datos de tres generaciones al menos, anteriores a la de su madre. Todo anotado con detalles, cronológicamente. Nombres, lugares de nacimiento, fechas. Estaban también el nombre de la madre de Bella y el suyo. Bella jamás se había sentida heredera de ninguna tradición familiar, ni siquiera sentía que tuviera una verdadera familia. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos. Entonces observó que Edward señalaba un dato en concreto. Bella leyó cuidadosamente. La anotación decía: «Ellen Kathleen Sheehan, nacida en Boston el 9 del 9 del 18». La fecha de la muerte estaba en blanco, igual que la de la madre de Bella . No quedaba nadie para anotarlas, excepto ella. Dulce leyó la línea siguiente: «Shannon Mary Sheehan, nacida en Boston el 9 del 9 del 18. Muerta en Boston el 27 del 9 del 18». Bella alzó la vista atónita.

—¡Mi abuela tenía una gemela!

—Sí, y era niña también —asintió William sonriendo—. ¿Qué te apuestas a que eran idénticas?

—No puedo creerlo —declaró Bella dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla y alcanzando un vaso de agua—. ¡Pobre niña!, solo vivió dieciocho días. ¿Has leído todas las anotaciones? —preguntó enderezándose de nuevo.

—No. me quedé de piedra, cuando vi esto —sacudió Edward la cabeza—. Dejé el libro y estuve caminando de un lado a otro, un buen rato. Algún día tendremos que advertirles a nuestras hijas que ellas también pueden tener gemelos —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bella alcanzó la Biblia y leyó cuidadosamente todas las anotaciones.

—Vamos a ver si hay más, en otras generaciones. ¡Mira, hay otra pareja de gemelos; los tuvo la hermana de mi bisabuela! No puedo creer que no tuviera noticia de una cosa así. ¿Cómo puede ser que nunca me dijeran nada?

—Puede que ni siquiera tu madre lo supiera —señaló Edward .

—Sí, es posible. Muy probable, de hecho —contestó Bella apartando la Biblia y resoplando, llena de frustración—. Quizá el hecho de saber que la familia era propensa a tener gemelos haya cambiado muchas cosas.

—¿Como qué, por ejemplo? —preguntó Edward colocándose detrás de ella y apoyando pesadamente las manos en sus hombros, para comenzar a acariciarla y darle masajes—. Yo no pienso cambiar nada. Dentro de unos meses tú y yo tendremos dos preciosas niñas. Supongo que será mejor no ponerles el nombre de tu abuela —añadió tras una pausa, en broma.

—Desde luego —contestó Bella seria.

El comedor quedó en silencio por unos instantes, mientras Edward continuaba dándole masajes en los hombros. Lentamente, sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más eróticos, más sensuales. Edward deslizó las manos por sus antebrazos y luego enredó los dedos en sus cabellos. Bella gimió como un gato satisfecho, sobresaltándose al escuchar el ruido que ella misma había producido. El pulso comenzó a acelerársele. Bella respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y alzó una mano para tomar la de él y besarla.

—Me gusta.

Edward se acercó a su lado. Lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, la tomó del codo y la hizo ponerse en pie. Entonces colocó las manos en su cintura y ella volvió la vista hacia él.

—Bells...

Su voz sonó ronca, aterciopelada. Bella alzó los brazos para rodearlo por la nuca, y él deslizó los brazos por su cintura para estrecharla contra sí, buscando y reclamando sus labios firme, profundamente. Bella se estremeció. Abrió la boca y su lengua danzó, haciendo sensuales círculos junto a la de él, mientras Edward la estrechaba con fuerza contra su pecho. Los músculos de las piernas de Edward estaban duros. Bella gimió una vez más al notar su virilidad excitada contra sí.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseándolo, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta?, se preguntó Bella . El amor la embargaba por entero, mientras se abandonaba a sus brazos y sus caricias. Bella olvidó que estaba embarazada, olvidó las recomendaciones del médico y comenzó a menear las caderas haciendo círculos sinuosos contra él. La excitación creció al notar la respuesta de Edward . El deslizó las manos por su espalda y colocó las palmas sobre su trasero, presionándolo contra sí. Bella gimió, se estrechó contra él, tratando de acercarse aún más. Pero entonces él apartó la boca.

—Basta —dijo Edward con respiración entrecortada, molesto—. No... te... muevas.

Bella paró, sorprendida e incapaz de comprender. Edward respiraba aceleradamente, su pecho se alzaba y caía junto al de ella, haciéndola estremecerse. Edward la soltó a su pesar y la dejó de nuevo en el suelo. Gimió al sentir el cuerpo de Bella deslizarse hacia abajo, contra el suyo. La agarró y le hizo dar un paso atrás.

—Bells...

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó ella alzando la vista hacia él, con evidente incomodidad.

—Créeme, no es mi elección —sonrió él, mostrando también su frustración—. No hay nada que desee más que hacerte el amor, pero no podemos. Ordenes del doctor, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Dios!, ¿en qué estaría yo pensando? —exclamó Bella recordando de pronto.

—No pensabas —sonrió él maliciosamente, con ojos brillantes—. Ni yo. Apenas puedo esperar el día en que el médico nos diga que estás completamente bien —añadió tomando su mano izquierda para ver los anillos—. Pero lo último que desearía en este mundo es poner en peligro a nuestras hijas.

—Tienes razón —suspiró Bella , con las rodillas temblorosas aún—. Me molesta admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Gracias por parar —añadió poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo brevemente—. No sé si a mí se me habría.., ocurrido siquiera.

Edward gruñó de mal humor, tomó el rostro de Bella entre sus manos y la besó una última vez con pasión, antes de soltarla.

—Estupendo. Gracias por decírmelo. Bastante me iba a costar ya dormir, sin necesidad de saber además que de haber mantenido la boca cerrada...

—Sí, pero qué gesto tan noble por tu parte —rió Bella tapándole la boca y riendo—. Eres muy romántico...

Bella se interrumpió al ver transformarse la expresión de Edward . Su comentario había sido sumamente estúpido. Jamás debía olvidar que no había nada de romántico en el acuerdo matrimonial al que habían llegado. Edward se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

—Será mejor que te vayas a la cama. Llevas mucho tiempo de pie.

—Sí, me voy —contestó Bella apresurándose a escapar, antes de que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.


	8. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

A principios de mayo, Bella y Edward fueron a ver el hospital en una visita guiada especial para futuros padres. Bella era la única mujer embarazada del grupo a la que se le notaba la barriga. Había llegado la hora de comprarse ropa. Edward insistió en ir inmediatamente después, y así lo hicieron. De vuelta a casa, pasaron por el apartamento de Bella, que ella había subarrendado. Por último se dirigieron a Brookline, a casa de Edward . Bella sentía que aquel era realmente su hogar, más de lo que había sentido nunca en ningún otro lugar. Ni siquiera en su apartamento. Solo con atravesar el dintel de la puerta se relajaba.

De niña, jamás había sentido que la casa de sus abuelos fuera su hogar. Ellos simplemente toleraban su presencia. Volviendo la vista atrás, Bella comprendió que su madre debía de haberse sentido exactamente igual. Los abuelos de Bella habían muerto mientras ella estaba aún en el colegio, y su madre no parecía haberse sentido demasiado afectada. Posiblemente, para ella era demasiado tarde. Era incapaz de recuperarse y dar un giro a su vida, o quizá, sencillamente, careciera del instinto maternal que tan fuertemente sentía Bella . De un modo u otro, la muerte de su madre años después, mientras Bella cursaba el último año en la universidad, tampoco había sido un trauma para ella, por inesperada que fuera. En el fondo, Bella se había sentido sola durante mucho tiempo.

Pero jamás volvería a estar sola, recapacitó. Era sorprendente. Y sin embargo era cierto. Iba a ser madre. Además, tenía a Edward . A pesar de que él no la amara, a pesar de que quizá finalmente quisiera separarse de ella, en cuanto nacieran sus hijas perdiera el interés, Bella esperaba que siguieran unidos de alguna forma, que siguieran juntos en otros sentidos, aparte del físico.

Saber que Edward se sentía atraído hacia ella la llenaba de felicidad, apenas podía esperar a explorar físicamente ese deseo. Pero eso no le bastaba. Anhelaba su amor, a pesar de saber que era imposible. Pero Bella sabía reprimir sus sueños. La vida le había enseñado a ser realista, a trabajar duro para conseguir lo que quería. Y también a comprender cuándo lo que deseaba estaba fuera de su alcance. Edward , definitivamente, estaba fuera de su alcance.

Sin embargo siempre compartirían a sus hijas y quizá, con el tiempo. Edward comenzara a preocuparse también por ella. Por el bien de sus hijas, claro. Por supuesto.

Tras la cena, Bella subió a su dormitorio y se preparó para meterse en la cama. Se sentía mucho mejor, pero seguía cansándose con facilidad. Estaba en la cama, leyendo un libro sobre gemelos, cuando Edward llamó a la puerta que conectaba ambos dormitorios, a través del baño.

—Entra —dijo Bella sentada en la cama, con las sábanas por la cintura, vestida con una enorme camiseta de Edward que utilizaba para dormir.

Al verlo entrar con una camiseta y un pantalón corto, Bella contuvo el aliento. El pantalón apenas ocultaba su virilidad. Llevaba unos cuantos libros en la mano.

—Nombres de niñas. Deberíamos empezar a pensar en ello. La gente de la oficina me pregunta cómo vamos a llamarlas.

—Aún queda tiempo —repuso Bella dando golpecitos en la colcha, indicándole que se sentara—, pero no estaría mal que comenzáramos a pensar.

—Hay miles de nombres aquí —continuó Edward señalando los libros, acercándose al pie de la cama y soltándolos sobre la colcha.

Luego Edward arregló las almohadas y se sentó, apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. Bella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, menos mal que sabemos que son niñas. ¿Por qué no hacemos una lista con veinte nombres cada uno, y después los leemos?

—No seas tan organizada. Podemos leerlos todos y anotar los que nos gustan.

—No, imposible —negó Bella inclinándose para sacar del cajón de la mesilla dos blocs y dos lápices—. Toma.

Edward puso cara de disgusto, pero obedeció. Comenzó a leer nombres, y tras un rato repuso:

—¿Hay que seguir alguna regla?

—¿Regla?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—¿Quieres que los nombres rimen?

—¡No, por Dios! De ningún modo.

—¿Deben empezar los dos por la misma letra, tener el mismo número de sílabas?

—No compliques las cosas, simplemente quiero dos nombres que nos gusten a los dos —alegó Bella —. No tienen por qué tener nada en común, excepto el hecho de que nos gusten. Edward asintió y volvió a leer. Una hora más tarde ella dejó el lápiz sobre la cama y dijo:

—Yo ya tengo mi lista. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, comparémoslas. Empieza tú.

—Vale. ¿Qué te parece Margarita?

—¿Igual que la bebida?, ¿estás de broma?

—Es un nombre español —explicó Bella —. Y muy bonito —añadió tachándolo, sin embargo, de la lista—. Renee, Renata, Lisette, Phoebe.

—Me gustan Renee y Lisette. Los otros bórralos.

Al terminar de leer las listas quedaban catorce nombres sin tachar.

—No está mal, para ser el primer intento. Podemos tomarnos unos días para pensarlo, a ver si nos siguen pareciendo bonitos —sugirió Bella .

Dos días más tarde, Edward se estaba vistiendo para marcharse a trabajar cuando oyó a Bella llamarlo. Su voz le sonó extraña. Edward se apresuró a entrar en el dormitorio de Bella , preocupado. Ella alzó la vista y lo miró, sonriente. Estaba sentada en la cama con las manos sobre el vientre.

—¡Ven, corre!

Edward terminó de abrocharse los pantalones y se acercó, sentándose a su lado. El peso de su cuerpo hundió el colchón, de modo que Bella se inclinó involuntariamente hacia él. Edward aprovechó para rodearla con un brazo, y contesto:

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mira, toca —dijo ella agarrando su mano y poniéndola sobre su vientre, por encima de la camiseta.

Edward se sobresaltó. Puso la palma de la mano sobre el vientre de Bella , con el pulso acelerado, y notó que algo se movía dentro. —¡Se están moviendo!

—Mmm... Por aquí se siente mucho mejor —añadió Bella dirigiendo la mano de Edward hacia un lado.

Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecieron inmóviles mientras los bebés se movían. Pero para Edward aquello no era suficiente. Agarró la camiseta y, antes de levantársela, preguntó:

—¿Puedo?

Bella asintió ruborizada. Edward respiró hondo, resistiéndose al deseo de besarla. Levantó la camiseta y descubrió el vientre. Entonces puso una posesiva mano sobre ella y sintió los ligeros movimientos de los bebés. Una emoción más intensa de lo que había sentido nunca lo embargó. Aquella era la vida para la que estaba hecho. Impulsivamente, besó a Bella en lo alto de la cabeza. Para su sorpresa, ella respondió con un murmullo de placer, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y acurrucándose contra él en una dulce intimidad que le hizo desear repetir aquel gesto a diario.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, sintiendo el movimiento de los bebés, hasta que ella levantó la cabeza y dijo:

—Ahora parece que se calman. Llevo toda la semana sintiendo que se mueven, pero nunca tanto como hoy.

Edward no pudo resistirse. Se inclinó y besó reverentemente el vientre de Bella , acariciando su piel cálida y sedosa por un momento antes de enderezarse y volver a colocarle la camiseta en su sitio.

—Lo siento, pero gracias por dejarme compartir eso. Es... emocionante.

—Sí —contestó ella aclarándose la garganta—. Edward , puedes tocarme siempre que quieras.

—No —negó él sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban—. No puedo. No tal y como quisiera.

—Bien —suspiró ella, asintiendo. Aquella resignada renuncia aceleró aún más el pulso de Edward . Bella acarició su antebrazo suavemente dejando un rastro de fuego sobre su piel—. Pero yo podría... tocarte a ti, si quisieras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward sin darse cuenta de que pronunciaba aquella sílaba en voz alta.

Edward tardó unos segundos en comprender qué sugería Bella , e inmediatamente se puso tenso. Se sentía incómodo.

—He dicho que... —comenzó a decir Bella , con intención de repetírselo.

—¡Ya sé lo que has dicho! Es solo que... que... ¡demonios, no importa! —exclamó Edward pasándose ambas manos por los cabellos.

—Edward —lo llamó ella sorprendida, insegura, esperando a que él la mirara para continuar—. ¿Estoy equivocada, o pensabas consumar este matrimonio en cuanto nos diera permiso el médico?

—Bells... —contestó él con voz estrangulada—... Tú sabes que te deseo. No es ningún secreto. Pero tú y yo ni siquiera... No podemos...

—A mí no me importa si tenemos que hacer las cosas en el orden contrario —sonrió ella.

Una nueva lengua de fuego pareció prender en Edward hasta hacerlo sentirse realmente violento.

—Bien, mujer —dijo respirando hondo—, a veces me pregunto si alguna vez te conoceré.

—Por supuesto que sí —rió Bella poniéndose en pie tomándolo de las manos y obligándolo a levantarse para mirarlo a la cara—. Te prometo que sí,

Bella malinterpretaba a propósito cada una de sus palabras, dándoles un significado sexual que él ni había pretendido, ni podía resistir.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —afirmó él, deseando escapar.

Entonces Bella se reclinó sobre él y presionó el vientre contra la parte más viril de él, sonriendo.

—¿Y quién te lo impide?

—Tú, pícara —contestó él soltándose las manos para estrecharla contra sí, inclinando la cabeza y buscando sus labios.

Edward estaba tan excitado y sediento de ella que aquel beso fue un salvaje y frenético baile de ambas lenguas. Luego él apartó la boca y sembró una lluvia de besos sobre su cuello hasta el escote. Entonces mordió la camiseta y la apartó, descubriendo el hombro de Bella .

—Edward —lo llamó ella apartándole la camisa desabrochada para acariciar su pecho desnudo arriba y abajo.

Bella dibujó sus músculos con manos temblorosas. Edward permitió que ella palpara sus costillas, deslizando suavemente los dedos hasta encontrar los pezones, acariciándolos y excitándolo aún más. Edward gimió, apartó la boca de su cuello y buscó los labios de Bella para demostrarle con sus embestidas lo que realmente quería hacer. Ella respondió deslizando ambas manos por su torso, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran. Y entonces, para asombro de Edward , en lugar de parar allí, Bella continuó bajando deliberadamente la mano hasta los vaqueros y presionó su virilidad hasta que él la agarró de la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse.

—Basta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella sonriendo, contra sus labios.

¿Por qué? Edward no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Su mente apenas era capaz de pensar. Bella deslizó la mano que le quedaba libre de nuevo sobre él, pero Edward se la retuvo, alzó ambas manos y besó sus palmas apartándolas de su cuerpo.

—No —dijo él respirando agitadamente tratando de sonreír, a pesar de lo violento que se sentía y del deseo irresistible por dejarla terminar. Edward la miró a los ojos trató de hacerla comprender— No me malinterpretes, Bells. No hay nada que desee más que hacer el amor contigo, pero... no quiero hacerlo así. Quiero que cuando lo hagamos, estemos los dos juntos, todo el tiempo —Bella rozó el vientre contra él, y Edward juró— Maldita sea, me merezco una medalla de honor.

Aquel comentario rompió de algún modo el tenso hilo de atracción sexual entre los dos. Bella se echó a reír y finalmente dejó que él la apartara, echándola atrás.

—Eres demasiado noble, señor Cullen, más de lo que te conviene. Pero aprecio el gesto —añadió colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

A partir de ese momento, Edward se mantuvo apartado de ella. Conocía sus propios límites. La besaba púdicamente a diario, pero evitaba que volvieran a surgir aquellos momentos de erótica sensualidad entre los dos.

A principios del mes de junio Edward se vio obligado a viajar a Seattle por negocios. Era la primera vez que dejaba sola a Bella tras su estancia en el hospital. Ella lo miró con tristeza, con una expresión que Edward no supo interpretar, cuando se lo comunicó.

—¿Acaso has estado posponiendo ese viaje por mi culpa?

—No, en realidad no —contestó Edward faltando ligeramente a la verdad—. Nadie ha requerido mi presencia con tanta urgencia, hasta este momento.

—Pero normalmente tú viajas mucho más de lo que lo has hecho últimamente —repuso Bella .

—Sí, pero he estado pensando en dejar de hacerlo. Durante estas semanas he estado haciendo una prueba. He enviado a algunos de mis ejecutivos más capaces, para ver qué tal iban las cosas. Y no ha ido mal. No quiero ser uno de esos padres para los que el trabajo es más importante que la familia —añadió tomándola por los hombros—. Voy a empezar a delegar la responsabilidad de salir de viaje en mis empleados. Tendré que seguir viajando de vez en cuando, es inevitable, pero me quedaré en casa casi todo el tiempo. Volveré cuanto antes —continuó sin dejar de observar tristeza y algo indescifrable en los ojos de Bella —. Lamento no poder ir a la próxima consulta del médico.

—No importa —sonrió ella—. Ya soy mayorcita, Finn cuidará de mí. Tampoco esa consulta es tan importante. Ni siquiera me toca hacerme una ecografía.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Me echarás de menos? —preguntó Edward vacilante.

—Sí —afirmó ella en un susurro, asintiendo sin dudar con la cabeza, para sorpresa de Edward .

—Volveré en cuanto pueda —añadió él estrechándola en sus brazos.

Bella asintió, cabizbaja y llorosa. Cuando él la soltó, Bella dio un paso atrás y añadió:

—No te preocupes por mí, últimamente estoy muy sensible y emotiva.

Pero Edward sí se preocupaba. Detestaba abandonarla, pero sabía que no podía confesárselo. La forma en que Bella se había aferrado a él lo enternecía hasta límites insospechados. Edward dio un paso adelante, la atrajo una vez más hacia sí y la besó, antes de decir:

—Volveré antes de que te des cuenta.

Pero no fue así. Edward estuvo fuera nueve días. Para Bella , fue una eternidad. Al segundo día, después de haberse marchado Edward , Bella acudió al médico. Una vez más este le rebajó paulatinamente la medicación, pero en esa ocasión, para su sorpresa y alivio, las náuseas no volvieron a aparecer. Y hubo otra novedad, mucho más excitante aún. Bells apenas podía esperar el regreso de Edward .

Todas las noches, a las ocho en punto, él la llamaba por teléfono, pasara lo que pasara. Ella sabía que debía de costarle un gran esfuerzo porque, con la diferencia horaria, para él no eran más que las cinco. Tras la consulta, Edward la apabulló a preguntas sobre el peso y el crecimiento de las niñas, sobre la medicación. Ella contestó con paciencia, y le preguntó a su vez por los negocios. Entonces él le preguntó por la galería y por el préstamo que había solicitado.

—¿No esperabas que te contestaran por fin esta semana?

—Sí, no me lo han concedido —respondió Bella.

—¡Maldita sea!, ¿qué le pasa a esa gente?

—Te echo mucho de menos —dijo ella antes de colgar.

Y era cierto. La casa le parecía demasiado grande, sin él. Finn y ella seguían jugando como siempre, pero la ausencia de Edward había dejado un vacío que se sentía incapaz de llenar. Entonces fue cuando Bella comprendió que eso era lo que siempre había echado de menos en su apartamento. Lo había decorado tratando de llenarlo, pero nunca había sido más que el lugar en el que se dejaba caer tras una dura jornada de trabajo. De pronto Bella comenzó a sospechar que quizá, de soltera, se había lanzado de lleno en el trabajo tratando simplemente de llenar ese vacío, de evitar volver a una casa solitaria.

Edward había cambiado su vida. Le había hecho comprender qué era una familia, conocer lo que se sentía cuando, al volver a casa, alguien te preguntaba por la jornada con verdadero interés. ¿Qué hacer, cuando nacieran las niñas? No podía abandonar la galería, era una estupidez pensar que su futuro económico estaba asegurado. Si Edward se cansaba de ella… apenas era capaz siquiera de soportar la idea. Bella jamás habría abandonado a Edward por su propia voluntad, ni estaba dispuesta a privar a sus hijas de una familia y un hogar. Pero lo cierto era que Edward tenía todos los ases en la mano.

Así que, una vez más, la pregunta seguía siendo la misma: ¿qué hacer, cuando nacieran las niñas? Siempre había pensado seguir trabajando, contratar a una niñera. De pronto la idea le desagradaba. ¿Bastaría con trabajar media jornada, para mantener la galería? Bella le dio vueltas y más vueltas a la idea. Quizá pudiera darle más responsabilidades a Penny. Y aunque expandiera el negocio, lo cual le parecía cada día menos probable, quizá bastara con contratar a otra dependienta.

A pesar de las llamadas nocturnas de Edward , los días se le hacían muy largos. Bella comenzó a acostarse en la cama de él, simplemente para sentirse más cerca. El médico le había dado permiso para trabajar cinco días a la semana, aunque a media jornada, de modo que pasaba menos tiempo en casa. No obstante, estaba tan aburrida que a veces hacía cosas ridículas. Como quedarse horas y horas en la futura habitación de las niñas, pensando en cómo decorarla. O hacer una lista de memoria de los muebles y objetos de cada habitación de la casa. A la octava noche, cuando Edward la llamó, Bella le contó que se le había ocurrido un nombre para una de las niñas.

—¿Sí?, ¿cuál?

-Olivia.

—Olivia —repitió él—. Me gusta. Estaba en mi lista.

—Está bien, ya tenemos uno.

—Yo también he estado pensando en nombres —repuso él—. ¿Qué te parece Elena?

—Elena, muy bonito. Olivia y Elena... suenan bien, juntos.

—Te das cuenta de que probablemente acabemos llamándolas Livvie y Lanie?

—Es cierto, déjame pensarlo.

—A mí me parecen bien —rió él.

Al colgar, Bella sonrió. Pero la sonrisa se borró enseguida de sus labios. Edward no le había dicho que la echaba de menos tantas veces como ella. Seguramente había recibido miles de proposiciones de otras mujeres, más delgadas que ella. Y, aunque no lo creyera capaz de serle infiel, sí temía el día en que él lamentara haberse casado con una mujer a la que no amaba.


	9. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Edward entró en casa por la puerta de atrás. Era una suerte que no tuvieran perro, pensó. Estaba nervioso. Llegaba dos días antes de lo previsto, gracias a las prisas que les había metido a sus empleados de Seattle que, con tal de librarse de él, habían trabajado contrarreloj. Pero no importaba: solo quería volver a casa con Bella . Había llamado desde el aeropuerto para decirle que estaba de camino pero que no lo esperara despierta porque llegaría tarde.

Edward dejó la maleta en el vestíbulo y subió las escaleras sigilosamente. El dormitorio de Bella estaba junto al suyo, y no quería molestarla. En realidad, Edward deseaba despertarla. Ardientemente. ¿Qué no habría dado por poder deslizarse en la cama con ella?, se preguntó Edward mientras pasaba por delante de la puerta de ella, cerrada, y entraba en su dormitorio. Y no solo por el sexo, aunque desde luego no habría puesto objeciones, sino por poder abrazarla, por quedarse dormido simplemente, con ella en brazos. La sola idea le producía escalofríos, mientras se desnudaba. Apenas veía nada. Salía luz por la rendija del baño, cuya puerta estaba cerrada. A Bella le gustaba que el baño estuviera caliente, por eso dejaba siempre la chimenea encendida.

Desnudo, Edward atravesó la habitación hasta el baño y, tras asegurarse de que no había nadie, entró y tomó una ducha. Se estremeció al sentir el agua deslizarse por todo su cuerpo, deseó que fueran las manos de Bella . Se secó, se enrolló una toalla a la cintura, y observó la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de ella. Le habría gustado que ella le diera la bienvenida. Tras unos instantes de vacilación, desilusionado, apagó las luces del baño y volvió a su dormitorio. Tiró la toalla al suelo, buscó las sábanas para meterse en la cama y... y casi saltó al escuchar una voz femenina decir:

—Ya era hora.

—¡Bells! ¡En el nombre de... me has asustado! —exclamó al fin relajándose—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Esperarte —contestó ella con voz susurrante y sugerente.

Al oír aquel tono de voz Edward , que siempre se excitaba solo con pensar en ella, se volvió loco. Estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Bella , pero inmediatamente lo pensó mejor y optó por recoger la toalla del suelo y volver a ponérsela a la cintura. Sabía que no debía comenzar algo que, después, no podría parar.

—¿Esperándome para qué? —preguntó mientras sus ojos se iban acostumbrando paulatinamente a la oscuridad, comenzando a ver la silueta de Bella bajo las sábanas.

—Para que vengas a la cama —contestó ella levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas, de cara a él.

Un nuevo shock sacudió a Edward cuando fue capaz de discernir lo que Bella llevaba. O, más bien, lo que no llevaba. A pesar de la escasa luz, procedente del baño, Edward pudo observar que el camisón era tan fino que, igualmente, podría no haber llevado nada, Bella se acurrucó contra él y Edward la rodeó con ambos brazos para sujetarla. Respiró hondo al sentir su figura cálida presionarse contra él y dijo:

—Supongo que esto significa que te alegras de verme.

Bella se sentía maravillosamente junto a él. El pulso de Edward se aceleró otro poco más, mientras ella se derretía contra él, presionando su virilidad excitada entre los dos. Edward gimió en voz alta. Bella enterró la cara en su cuello e inhaló profundamente su fragancia.

—¡Oh, Edward , te he echado tanto de menos!

—Yo también te he echado de menos —contestó él tenso—. Dios, Bells, no es que no aprecie esta bienvenida, pero...

—Pero si esta no es la bienvenida —lo interrumpió ella alzando la cabeza y besando su mandíbula—. Eso vendrá después.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Edward mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al máximo.

Bella se derritió en sus brazos acurrucándose aún más cerca, y Edward reprimió el deseo de gritar. Entonces ella contestó al fin:

—El médico me ha dado luz verde.

—Luz verde —repitió Edward preguntándose, rogando porque eso significara lo que él creía—. ¿Totalmente? ¿Sin... restricciones?

—Sin restricciones —sacudió la cabeza Bella —. Me ha dicho...

Pero Bella no pudo terminar de contarle lo que había dicho el médico. Edward la tomó en brazos con cuidado y tapó su boca con los labios, introduciendo la lengua entre los de ella profunda, suavemente, y besándola tal y como deseaba hacerle el amor. Suavemente, pero a toda velocidad, la tumbó en la cama y se colocó junto a ella sin dejar de besarla.

Edward tenía una mano bajo su cuello, sujetándola fuertemente contra él, mientras con la otra la agarraba de la barbilla y acariciaba su piel, buscando su alocado pulso y deslizando un dedo hacia abajo, hacia el escote. Sus lenguas se enredaron y saborearon, revelando ambos la urgencia, la necesidad y el alivio de estar cerca. Edward deslizó la boca por su cuello, besando su rostro, sus sienes, su frente, sus párpados. Al posar diminutos besos sobre la punta de la nariz de Bella , sintió los labios de ella en el cuello, y su aliento susurrante:

—Bienvenido a casa.

Una vez más Edward volvió a asaltar su boca, retomando aquellos besos profundos, irresistibles, y sujetando su cuerpo mientras le procuraba placer. Deseaba que estuviera lista para él. No, más que lista, deseaba que Bella estuviera desesperada por él, cuando por fin la hiciera suya.

Edward deslizó una mano hacia abajo, cada vez más abajo, rozando apenas aquel cuerpo femenino hasta agarrar por entero un pecho. Lo acarició y lo moldeó, estimulando su pezón y gimiendo al mismo tiempo. Los brazos de Bella acariciaban su espalda, pero de pronto se aferraron firmemente a su cabeza inclinándola hacia abajo para ofrecerle el pecho.

Entonces él la saboreó con la lengua, lamió el pezón rígido y acarició la aureola largamente, haciendo círculos, hasta tomar todo el pecho en su boca y comenzar a succionar. Bella arqueó la espala y enterró los talones en el colchón, tratando de respirar. La forma de abandonarse de Bella , tan erótica, estuvo a punto de acabar con las buenas intenciones de Edward que, levantando ligeramente la cabeza, preguntó:

—Te deseo, ¿estás segura de que esto está bien?

—Completamente —jadeó ella con las manos enredadas en sus cabellos. Bella se arqueó otro poco más produciendo un gemido ininteligible, mientras él le acariciaba el pezón una y otra vez

—. Edward —gimió ella una vez más—. No me hagas esperar demasiado.

Aquello fue suficiente para Edward , que alargó una mano por el satén de su vientre y sintió que el aliento se le cortaba al alcanzar el suave, rizado vello entre las piernas de Bella . Ella se movía incansablemente, presionaba las caderas contra él. Edward se sentía embargado por ella, por el instante, por el hecho de comprender que por fin sería suya después de tantos años. Deseaba decirle que la amaba, mientras abría sus piernas con mano temblorosa pero era incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Bella se había mostrado tan reacia al mencionarle él la primera vez el matrimonio, que imaginaba que si le confesaba su amor ella se asustaría. Y lo último que deseaba, mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cuerpo húmedo y cálido, era romper la magia de aquel momento.

Edward continuó acariciando a Bella arriba y abajo hasta encontrar el punto más prominente entre sus piernas y masajearlo haciendo círculos suavemente. Entonces ella contuvo el aliento y gimió.

—Ah, ¿te gusta? —preguntó él.

Edward tenía aún una mano bajo su nuca, seguía inclinado hacia ella, y buscó sus labios antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, besándola con la misma suavidad con que acariciaba todo su cuerpo. Estaba tan excitado que apenas podía controlarse. Bella sostenía su cuerpo viril sobre una pierna, moviéndose bajo él. Ella deslizó las manos desde su nuca hasta el pecho. Enseguida, sin embargo, se aferró a él con fuerza mientras Edward la llevaba cada vez más alto, hacia la cima del placer. Breves gemidos y jadeos salían de su garganta, con cada una de las caricias de Edward . Bella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada.

—No, no... quiero sentirte a ti.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él reduciendo la velocidad de sus caricias—. ¿Qué quieres?

Bella deslizó las manos desde sus cabellos hasta los hombros, y luego más abajo, hasta la cintura, antes de rogar:

—Te quiero a ti... dentro de mí.

Instantáneamente, Edward retiró la mano de debajo de su nuca y se puso de rodillas, abriendo las piernas de Bella Bella y colocándolas a los lados, sobre las suyas, mientras las partes más íntimas de ambos entraban en un dulce contacto. Edward se estremeció.

—No quiero hacerte daño.

—No me harás daño —contestó ella abriendo los brazos para él—. Ahora, por favor.

Edward volvió a estremecerse, estuvo a punto de echarlo todo a perder, al oír sus ruegos. Por fin se colocó en posición y lentamente, muy lentamente, la penetró.

—Bells... —la voz de Edward apenas era más que un sonido gutural, un gemido, mientras sentía una íntima satisfacción—. No puedo... esperar más.

—No esperes.

Edward comenzó a moverse y a embestirla suave, cuidadosamente, una y otra vez. Bella gimió y lo envolvió con las piernas por la cintura. Aquel gesto lo introdujo más profundamente dentro de ella. Y de pronto el mundo estalló. Edward se inclinó hacia delante, se preparó para aquella sensación, y Bella alzó las caderas incrementando aún más el placer. Ella volvió a gritar, a gemir de placer, y Edward sintió que por fin perdía el control. Puso una mano entre los dos, por encima de sus cuerpos unidos, y observó los ojos de Bella abrirse enormemente, a pesar de la escasa luz, mientras ella se convulsionaba. El empujaba frenéticamente con las caderas hacia delante, causando en ambos una satisfacción profunda mientras se liberaba en su interior y sentía como Bella apretaba los músculos entorno a él. Finalmente, cuando pasaron las últimas olas de placer, ambos permanecieron quietos y en silencio, excepto por sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Tras unos instantes, Edward se deslizó a su lado en la cama para evitar que ella sintiera excesivamente la presión de su cuerpo. La abrazó, se inclinó hacia ella y tomó su boca en un largo y dulce beso antes de caer rendido sobre la cama. Todo había sido tal y como él esperaba. Y si quedaba algún rincón de su corazón que ella aún no poseyera, la generosidad y el cariño que Bella demostró al devolverle el beso lo conquistó hasta el punto de hacerle preguntarse si ella no llegaría a amarlo algún día.

El cuerpo de Bella se convulsionó por entero ante aquella forma de poseerla. Perezosamente, ella se giró hacia él y puso la palma de la mano sobre el corazón de Edward . Se sentía embargada de amor por el hombre con el que había compartido tantas cosas en la vida y con el que por fin, lo compartía todo. Bella tuvo que morderse la lengua para no confesarle sus sentimientos. Le costaba trabajo recordar que, aunque Edward se preocupaba por ella y disfrutaba de su cuerpo, aún llevaba a Wendy en su corazón.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—Yo también me alegro —contestó él sonriendo.

—Apuesto a que sí —rió ella.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y la estrechó en sus brazos fuertemente, diciendo:

—Detesto separarme de ti.

—Y yo detesto estar lejos de ti —contestó ella conmovida por su vehemencia—. Pero no tenías que preocuparte, estoy bien. Finn te habría llamado si hubiera habido algún problema.

—No lo digo porque estuviera preocupado —dijo entonces él besando su sien—. Te he echado de menos, Bells. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti.

Bella se quedó atónita. Un placer muy distinto al que acababa de sentir la embargó. Y la esperanza revivió. ¿Sería posible que Edward olvidara el pasado y comenzara a amarla? Su voz sonaba distinta de otras veces, tenía algo que nunca antes había oído. Pero le daba miedo nombrarlo. Bella se acurrucó contra él y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose ligera y esperanzada.

Tras aquella noche sus encuentros se hicieron habituales, y Edward fue más feliz esas semanas de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida. Bella trabajaba solo media jornada, por las tardes. Cuando él llegaba a casa por las noches, ella se había duchado y le preguntaba por el trabajo con interés. Tras la cena veían la televisión, charlaban o discutían sobre la decoración del cuarto infantil. Y después... después llegaba el momento que Edward más esperaba, desde el instante de abrir los ojos por la mañana.

Según parecía, su recién estrenada felicidad era evidente, porque todo el mundo le comentaba algo o lo felicitaba, a donde quiera que fuera. Un día Edward abandonaba un restaurante, después de comer, cuando un hombre lo llamó al pasar. Era el señor Brockhiser, el presidente del Boston Savings Bank, encargado del departamento de préstamos, además de amigo de Edward .

—Me alegro de verte, Edward —dijo Mort estrechándole la mano—. Emily y yo queríamos darte la enhorabuena, por tu reciente matrimonio.

—Gracias, Mort, ¿qué tal tu familia?

—Bien, bien. El pequeño termina este año la universidad. Quizá tú y tu mujer queráis venir a cenar una noche con Emily y conmigo. ¿Dónde conociste a la dama? Emily se muere por los detalles.

—Crecimos juntos —contestó Edward —. Su nombre de soltera es Swan, Bella Swan.

—Swan, de la Reily Gallery? —preguntó Mort sin disimular su sorpresa.

—La misma.

—Hace un mes nos pidió un préstamo. Fui a visitar su tienda. Es preciosa. Me habría gustado concederle el crédito, pero ya sabes lo cauta que se muestra la comisión últimamente. Las finanzas no eran precisamente su fuerte —rió Mort—. Aunque supongo que ahora ya sí le va bien.

—Bella es una mujer muy independiente, y es una excelente vendedora —comentó Edward —. Si yo fuera tú, respaldaría todo lo que ella se propusiera.

—Hmm —asintió Mort—. Bien, una noche de estas nos vemos para cenar.

—Sí, creo que a Bella le gustaría, pero será mejor esperar. Esperamos gemelas.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Mort abriendo enormemente los ojos—. ¡Vas a estar muy ocupado!

—Lo sé.

Las semanas y las estaciones fueron pasando. La primavera dio paso al verano, y Bella comenzó a engordar y a engordar, mientras los bebés crecían en su vientre. Aún podían hacer el amor, y para delicia de Edward , Bella demostraba tener mucha imaginación y bastante más agilidad de la que su estado sugería. Después, cuando yacían juntos sobre la cama, el corazón de Edward se hinchaba hasta casi estallar, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

Una noche, Edward le dio la tarde libre a Finn y volvió a casa antes de la hora para preparar una sorpresa para Bella . Le había comprado rosas, y Finn había dejado la cena hecha. Edward lo había llamado por teléfono por la mañana para pedirle que pusiera la mesa con candelabros en la terraza. Al llegar, comprobó que había hecho algo más que poner la mesa. Servilletas blancas, platos de porcelana fina, copas de vino y de agua, velas, y dos enormes candelabros estratégicamente situados. Edward colocó las rosas en un jarrón sobre una mesa supletoria y observó que había hasta champán. Perfecto, todo era perfecto.

Edward respiró hondo. Estaba decidido. Por fin lo haría. Le diría a Bella que la amaba. Que la había amado siempre, y que lo hacía el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Y, si no se equivocaba respecto a los sentimientos que creía ver crecer entre ellos dos, Bella le diría que ella le correspondía. Y entonces su vida sería completa.

Edward abandonó la terraza y se dirigió a su dormitorio para tomar una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Bella lo amaba, estaba casi seguro. O eso, o era la mejor estrella de Hollywood. Edward buscó una caja de cerillas por los cajones de su cuarto. Había un mechero en el salón, pero estaba seguro de que tenía cerillas por alguna parte... probablemente en la habitación de Bella . Finn se pasaba la vida encendiendo velas de olor. Edward buscó en la mesilla del dormitorio de Bella y por fin abrió el armario del vestidor. Al ir a recoger unas cerillas, un papel sobre la cómoda llamó su atención. En la primera línea ponía comedor lentamente, Edward lo abrió. La letra era de Bella . Y, mientras lo leía, la incredulidad y el shock hizo presa en él, transformándose por segundos en un tremendo dolor._ Aparador: un servicio de té Kirk—Stezfj una cubertería Kirk—Stezff para doce dos manteles de encaje irlandeses, veinticuatro servilletas de lino. Vitrina: copas de cristal de agua, de champán, y dos clases distintas de copos para el vino..._ Había varias hojas de papel. Eran listas y listas de cada una de las habitaciones de su casa, con su contenido correspondiente. Bella había estado haciendo un inventario completo. Edward volvió a dejar las hojas exactamente donde las había encontrado. Apenas podía respirar mientras cerraba el cajón y volvía a través del baño a su dormitorio. Había sido un completo idiota, se dijo amargamente. Desde el principio sabía que Bella no se casaba con él por amor y, pensándolo bien, su posición económica debía tener mucho que ver con la decisión de elegirlo como padre para sus hijos.

—¡Edward !, ¿dónde estás?

Edward respiró hondo. No estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ella. Pero no tenía elección.

—Aquí, arriba —gritó—. En el dormitorio.

Edward permaneció inmóvil, escuchando las pisadas de Bella en las escaleras, entrando en su propio dormitorio, y acudiendo a su encuentro a través del baño.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó ella jubilosa, con el rostro iluminado y más bella que nunca.

—¿Qué?

—¡Me han concedido el crédito! ¡Reily Gallery va a expandirse! —exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos—. ¡Oh, Edward , estoy tan contenta!

—Es estupendo —contestó Edward agarrándola por la cintura automáticamente, tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Luego se soltó y fue al baño a lavarse las manos, fingiendo estar ocupado—. ¿Y cuándo piensas empezar?

—Inmediatamente —contestó ella siguiéndolo, sonriendo. Edward la miró y observó cierta confusión en su rostro—. Ya he hablado con el dueño del local que ocupa la galería. Quiero alquilarle también el de al lado, y tirar la pared que los separa. Creo que no me pondrá ninguna pega.

—Entonces todo arreglado —dijo Edward esforzándose por sonreír—. ¿Tienes hambre? Puedes contármelo todo durante la cena.

—Estoy muerta de hambre, pero creo que tendremos que apañárnoslas solos. Finn no está en casa, y la mesa no está puesta.

—Ah, le pedí a Finn que pusiera la mesa en la terraza —tuvo que confesar Edward . De haber llegado Bella unos minutos más tarde... —. Iré por la cena y la llevaré en el carrito.

—Bien, dame unos minutos para que me cambie.

Edward bajó a la cocina, contento de escapar de aquella situación aunque solo fuera por unos minutos. Era un idiota, volvió a repetirse en silencio. ¿Cómo podía haber creído que Bella se preocupaba por él? El hecho de que disfrutaran del sexo juntos no significaba que ella sintiera nada. Edward colocó la comida en el carrito y lo subió a la terraza. Luego fingió ocuparse con la mesa, mientras ella llegaba. Bella tardó en subir menos de lo que él esperaba.

—¡Qué encantador! —exclamó ella—. Es tan… romántico.

—Ya conoces a Finn, creo que esta vez se ha pasado un poco —contestó Edward con naturalidad—. Es bonito, pero los candelabros resultan excesivos.

Edward recogió los candelabros de la mesa y los llevó al extremo opuesto de la terraza. Luego apartó las macetas, y volvió a llevarlas a su lugar habitual. En cambio con las flores y el vino no pudo hacer nada. Cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar a Bella , ella parecía confusa, extrañada. Probablemente se sintiera aliviada. Al ver el romanticismo de la mesa, seguramente habría temido que él fuera a cometer una estupidez. Como por ejemplo, hablarle de amor...

Pero era mejor dejar de pensar de ese modo. Al fin y al cabo, él quería a Bella , quería tener hijos, y había conseguido ambas cosas. Y jamás había esperado su amor.

—Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo —dijo Edward sujetándole la silla, tomando asiento y apartando las flores como si le molestaran, con toda naturalidad.

—¿Vas a abrir el vino? —preguntó Bella tras unos instantes de vacilación.

—Pues... no pensaba hacerlo, se supone que no debes beber. No sé en qué estaría pensando Finn.

—Una copa no puede hacerme ningún daño.

—No quiero arriesgarme —objetó Edward sin atreverse a mirarla—. Dejaremos la celebración para cuando hayas ampliado la galería.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—En absoluto —contestó Edward esforzándose por mirarla—. Cuenta.

—Bien, vamos a ver... —comenzó Bella sin dejar por un momento de observarlo—... ¿qué quieres saber?

—¿Quién te ha concedido el préstamo?

—El banco Boston Savings, ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando lo pedí, el señor Brockhiser se mostró muy educado, pero inflexible.

No podía ser una casualidad, pensó Edward . El hecho de que se hubiera encontrado con Mort Brockhiser y su banco finalmente le hubiera concedido el préstamo debía tener, evidentemente, alguna relación.

—¿Y te ha contado por qué han cambiado de opinión?

—No, yo también se lo pregunté. Solo me dijo que había estado pensándolo, y que se alegraba de que por fin la comisión de préstamos hubiera cambiado de opinión —sonrió Bella —. Estoy demasiado contenta como para preocuparme de cuál ha sido la razón, mientras me den ese préstamo.

Edward se alegró, y decidió no contarle nada de la conversación que había mantenido con Mort. Al fin y al cabo ellos solo habían hablado unas palabras, él no era el responsable de su cambio de opinión. Además, ¿no se había casado con él Bella por las ventajas financieras que el enlace le ofrecía?


	10. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Edward se comportaba de un modo extraño. Tras la cena, casi la había echado de la cocina, argumentando que él se ocuparía de los platos y que era mejor que ella se preparara para ir a la cama. En otras ocasiones, cuando Finn no estaba, siempre habían fregado juntos. Bella sospechaba que Edward trataba de deshacerse de ella, y eso le dolía. Desde que habían comenzado a hacer el amor, ella estaba convencida de que habían logrado vencer otra barrera más y crear una nueva intimidad entre los dos. Pero aquella noche Edward se comportaba como si no quisiera estar con ella.

¿Y qué demonios había pasado con la cena? Al salir a la terraza y verlo todo tan románticamente decorado, Bella había sentido que el corazón se le encogía. No podía evitar sospechar que Edward le había pedido a Finn que lo preparara todo para, después, cambiar de opinión. Pero ¿por qué razón?

Resultaba deprimente. Bella se miró al espejo y suspiró. Y, pensando en cosas deprimentes, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría Edward en cansarse Bella de hacerle el amor a una mujer a la que ni siquiera podía rodear por entero por la cintura? Bella se desvistió y se metió en su lado de la enorme cama que compartía desde hacía semanas con Edward . Estaba leyendo cuando él entró en la habitación.

—Me alegro de que vengas, me estaba quedando no respondió, simplemente sonrió ausente. Se vació los bolsillos, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. Instantes después apagó la luz de su mesilla, y ella lo imitó. Bella esperó a que Edward alargara ambos brazos para estrecharla, pero él solamente puso una mano sobre su vientre y preguntó:

—¿Se han movido mucho hoy?

—Un montón, pero ahora están quietecitas —contestó Bella poniendo la mano sobre la de él—. ¿Ha ocurrido algo hoy en la oficina, que te haya puesto de mal humor?

—No, ¿por qué lo dices?

—No sé, pareces... desanimado.

—Sí, hoy ha sido un día un poco gris —se encogió Edward de hombros, comenzando a acariciar su vientre—. ¿Qué tal te encuentras, físicamente?

—Enorme —rió irónicamente Bella , al comprender que la rechazaba—. No sé qué va a ser de mí, cuando me ponga más gorda aún. Ni siquiera puedo creer que vaya a engordar más, a pesar de saber que será así.

Bella seguía convencida de que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía qué más hacer para demostrarle que quería compartirlo con él. No obstante la preocupación comenzó a pasársele, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias de Edward en su vientre. El hacía círculos cada vez más amplios, hasta que su mano le rozó los pechos. En su estado, su piel era tan sensible que el más mínimo contacto la excitaba. Bella contuvo el aliento con un gemido de placer.

—Tienes una piel tan suave —respiró él—. Tan delicada. Me encanta tocarte.

—Y a mí me encanta que me toques —respondió ella volviéndose hacia él para besarlo, resistiéndose al impulso de confesarle que lo amaba. Sin embargo Edward no la dejó volverse hacia él. En lugar de ello, la hizo girarse en sentido contrario y la abrazó por detrás, acurrucándola contra su cuerpo y acunando su cabeza. Edward flexionó las rodillas hacia arriba poniéndolas en contacto con las piernas de Bella . Su cuerpo viril comenzó a excitarse contra el trasero de ella, con el movimiento. Colocó una mano sobre su vientre, y Bella se estremeció con el erotismo de la postura. Luego él deslizó los dedos por debajo de la pierna superior de Bella y tiró de ella para ponerla sobre las suyas. Bella gimió.

El presionaba hacia delante firmemente, entre sus piernas. Bella jadeó. La mano de Edward acariciaba su vientre arriba y abajo, abrazaba sus pechos y rozaba eróticamente sus pezones. Bella empezó a moverse excitada contra él, tenía el pulso acelerado. Entonces él alzó la cabeza y comenzó a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja. Luego trazó un reguero de besos por su cuello hasta el hombro, y al mismo tiempo deslizó la mano hacia el vello del pubis para acariciarlo.

Al notar un dedo, en su interior, entre las piernas, Bella gritó de placer y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Entonces él la penetró de lleno con el dedo. Bella comenzó a agitar desesperadamente las caderas y él jadeó junto a su oído. Ella alargó una mano hacia atrás y lo acarició. Buscó su cuerpo viril y tiró de él hacia delante, urgiéndolo a completar la unión. Edward colocó de nuevo la mano sobre su vientre para sujetarla con firmeza y por fin la penetró. De inmediato comenzó a moverse. Lentamente, repitió una y otra vez el movimiento hasta que ella volvió la cara hacia él y rogó:

—¡Más deprisa! Edward soltó una carcajada profunda y contestó:

—Tranquila, ¿qué prisa te corre?

Bella alargó de nuevo la mano hacia atrás y presionó el trasero contra él, pero Edward capturó su mano y se la llevó de nuevo delante del pecho, mientras la sujetaba con la otra. Sin dejar de penetrarla y de moverse, Edward bajó la mano que le quedaba libre y comenzó a acariciarla otra vez entre las piernas. Bella sintió que el clímax se acercaba. Dentro de ella, el cuerpo de Edward , sumamente rígido, comenzó a liberarse en su interior. Edward la embistió con fuerza y se yació en su interior con una convulsión, jadeando.

Los cuerpos de ambos, sudorosos, recuperaron lentamente la calma. Edward alargó la mano y tiró de las sábanas sin moverse, sin apartarse de ella. Besó su nuca, pero cuando Bella quiso darse la vuelta se lo impidió, diciendo en susurros:

—A dormir, corazoncito.

Bella se acurrucó de nuevo en la misma postura y cerró los ojos preocupada. La distancia que él había querido imponer entre ellos parecía haberse desvanecido, con el fuego de la pasión, pero Bella seguía sintiendo que algo no iba bien. Los sentimientos de Edward hacia ella habían cambiado. Y no para bien.

A las veinticuatro semanas de embarazo, la tercera ecografía confirmó que los bebés estaban bien. Para primeros de septiembre Bella estaba de treinta y dos semanas, y todo seguía igual.

—Mañana me toca ir al médico otra vez —le recordó Bella a Edward .

Tras aquella extraña noche, las cosas entre ambos iban bien, aunque de vez en cuando Bella se sentía frustrada ante la distancia emocional que Edward parecía decidido a imponer entre los dos. Físicamente su relación seguía siendo apasionada, pero Bella notaba algo... algo que ni siquiera sabía definir. Y estaba segura de que no era solo producto de su imaginación.

—Sí, lo sé —sonrió Edward levantando apenas la cabeza del periódico—. Lo tengo apuntado en mi agenda. Volveré a casa y te acompañaré. Creo que este fin de semana deberíamos terminar de preparar el cuarto de las niñas. Ya sé que todo va bien, pero es mejor estar preparados, por si se adelanta el parto —añadió Edward doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

—Pero si el parto se adelanta —advirtió Bella seria—, los bebés no podrán volver a casa inmediatamente.

—No seas pesimista —comentó Edward poniéndose en pie y acercándose a Bella , sentada, leyendo.

Edward la tomó por los codos y la hizo levantarse para estrecharla en sus brazos. Sin embargo no buscó su boca como lo hacía antes, constantemente. Fuera de la cama, Edward evitaba la intimidad entre los dos.

Según los médicos, los bebés estaban sanos y crecían con normalidad. Eso era bueno para ellos, pero no tanto para Bella , que se sentía como una ballena. Le resultaba imposible ponerse calcetines o abrocharse los zapatos, y se cansaba solo con subir unas escaleras.

—Ojalá las próximas semanas pasaran rápidamente —comentó Bella apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward —. Estoy cansada de sentirme fea y gorda. Estoy cansada de que me duela la espalda y de que se me hinchen los pies. Y estoy cansada de estar cansada.

—Lo sé —contestó Edward acariciándole la espalda—. Pronto pasará, y volverás a ser la misma.

—¿Y eso te hará feliz?

—Me alegraré por ti, pero yo te encuentro preciosa, tal y como estás —contestó Edward poniendo un dedo bajo su barbilla y alzando su rostro para mirarla a los ojos—. Siempre me has parecido guapa, Bells. No hay un solo día, desde que tenias trece años, que no consiguieras arrebatarme el aliento.

Bella sintió que el corazón se le paraba, ante la sinceridad de aquella confesión. ¿Le estaba diciendo Edward que la amaba, o simplemente que siempre lo había excitado?

—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nunca nada?

—Estabas con ese futbolista —contestó Edward tras hacer un gesto despreciativo, apartándose de ella—. ¿Qué posibilidades habría tenido?

—No... no lo sé —dijo Bella con sinceridad, feliz y al mismo tiempo... molesta. No, molesta no era la palabra, pero tampoco enfadada. En realidad se sentía dolida—. ¿Entonces tú...?

—Edward —la interrumpió Finn abriendo la puerta. Ambos se volvieron hacia él—. Disculpadme. Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero que revises, Edward . Las saqué ayer del armario, al hacer limpieza. Puede que haya algo que quieras guardar.

—Bien —dijo Edward dirigiéndose a Bella —. ¿Quieres venir a revisarlo conmigo?

Bella asintió, comprendiendo que el instante de sinceridad había pasado y que no volvería a surgir otro, mientras ella no le revelara sus sentimientos y apostara por que había algo más que cariño, atracción y recuerdos entre los dos. Ambos siguieron a Finn hasta el pequeño comedor informal junto a la cocina, donde el mayordomo había dejado varias cajas.

—Lo que no queráis dejadlo ahí, yo me ocuparé —dijo Finn dejándolos solos.

—Me pregunto qué habrá aquí —comentó Edward abriendo una caja—. Cosas del colegio. Libros de texto —añadió apartando a un lado la caja y abriendo otra.

De pronto el rostro de Edward se iluminó y Bella se acercó a él para ver qué había.

—¿Qué es?

—¡Cosas de bebé! —sonrió Edward .

—¿De bebé?

—Sí, las compró Wendy, cuando comenzamos a hablar de la posibilidad de tener hijos —explicó Edward . Revísalo tú, y guarda lo que quieras —añadió sacando una manta y esbozando una expresión tan tierna que Bella sintió que se le encogía el corazón—. Recuerdo cuando Wendy tejió esto. ¿No crees que Olivia o Elena estarían preciosas, envueltas en esta manta?

—Umm —respondió Bella profundamente dolida y humillada—. Acabo de recordar que tengo que llamar a Penny por teléfono. Voy al despacho.

—Puedes utilizar el aparato que hay aquí.

—No, no importa —contestó Bella desapareciendo.

Al llegar al despacho Bella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de fuego. Respiraba trabajosamente. El hecho de que Edward pudiera hablar de Wendy con tanta naturalidad, instantes después de que ellos dos hubieran estado a punto de mantener una conversación importante, era de lo más revelador. Más revelador que cualquier palabra. Edward había dejado bien claro cuál era su papel, dentro de su vida. Y no era el de amada esposa. Bella seguía sintiéndose dolida al día siguiente, cuando el casero la llamó para preguntarle si quería renovar el contrato de alquiler del apartamento. Pretextó estar ocupada para ganar tiempo, pero su primer impulso fue contestarle que sí. En realidad no necesitaba el apartamento, viviendo con Edward , pero... una voz en su mente le aconsejaba conservarlo, y Bella sabía muy bien a qué se debía su vacilación. Mientras Edward siguiera teniendo a Wendy presente en su corazón, el futuro de ambos era incierto. Sí, tendrían hijos, y estaba segura de que Edward vería a esos hijos como un lazo entre los dos. Pero no estaba segura de poder compartir a Edward con un recuerdo. Y cada día lo dudaba más.

Además, había otro fantasma. Un fantasma mucho más real y aún más temible que el recuerdo de su ex mujer: el rostro de Edward al ver a aquella enfermera tan parecida a Wendy. Bella tenía grabada en su mente la expresión del semblante de Edward , era como una herida. ¿Qué ocurriría si algún día encontraba a otra mujer parecida a Wendy? Las convicciones de Edward a propósito del matrimonio y la familia podían perfectamente ser puestas a prueba, si algún día volvía a enamorarse. Y entonces, ¿qué sería de ella?

Se quedaría sola. Sola, como había estado siempre en su vida, Bella no quería precipitar las cosas, de modo que llamó al casero y fijó una hora para firmar el nuevo contrato antes de acercarse al banco a poner en orden los papeles para el préstamo.

Bella firmó el nuevo contrato ese mismo día y, acto seguido, se dirigió al banco con cierta sensación de alivio. Conservar el apartamento la hacía sentirse más segura, como si aún tuviera en sus manos las riendas de su futuro.

—¡Señora Cullen! Gracias por venir —la saludó el señor Brockhiser, saliendo al vestíbulo a saludarla y estrechar su mano.

—Es un placer, créame —sonrió Bella —. Me alegré mucho de que me llamara. Estoy decidida a ampliar la galería.

El señor Brockhiser la hizo pasar a su despacho y tomar asiento.

—Me alegro de oírlo, aunque va a estar usted muy ocupada con esas gemelas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ¿cómo...? —Bella se interrumpió—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que voy a tener gemelas?

—Me lo dijo Edward —contestó el banquero—. Creo que ustedes dos eran amigos de la infancia, ¿no? Mi mujer se muere por conocerla.

—Mmm... pues sí, crecimos juntos, sí. No sabía que conociera usted a Edward .

—Oh, sí, nos conocemos hace tiempo. Yo lo conocía antes de que se hiciera rico. Es una persona con instinto para los negocios. Cuando me dijo que respaldaría cualquier proyecto que usted se propusiera, volví a hablar con la comisión de préstamos y solicité de nuevo su crédito. Debería haberme dicho usted que estaba casada con Edward , le habría dado el crédito instantáneamente.

Bella se quedó helada. De modo que esa era la razón del cambio de opinión: Edward respaldaba el crédito, lo garantizaba. Nada más comprenderlo todo comenzó a tener sentido: la afable bienvenida del banquero, el hecho de que la hiciera pasar a su trató de aparentar indiferencia y dijo:

—¿Le importaría disculparme un momento, señor Brockhiser?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Bella se había levantado de la silla y salía del despacho. Atravesó el vestíbulo y giró en una esquina en dirección a los servicios.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien, señora Cullen? —gritó el banquero desde el umbral de la puerta.

Bella no contestó. Por suerte el servicio no estaba ocupado. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a respirar hondo, tratando de reprimir el llanto. No podía creerlo. Edward sabía, sin ninguna duda, que ella se había propuesto realizar el proyecto sin su ayuda. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera visto con el banquero a sus espaldas? Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, pero Bella se repitió que eran de rabia. No obstante, en el fondo sabía que no era así.

Edward le había hecho concebir esperanzas en un futuro que nunca, hasta entonces, había creído posible. Bella jamás había soñado con el amor. No se lo había permitido a sí misma, porque sabía que derribar las defensas amargamente levantadas la destruiría. Nunca había experimentado un verdadero amor en su vida, y se sentía aterrorizada ante la sola idea de que pudiera existir algo así. Pero Edward había sabido excavar lentamente los fundamentos de ese miedo, y aunque Bella sabía que jamás llegaría a ser todo lo que él esperaba en una mujer, sí creía, en cambio, que podían vivir juntos apaciblemente el resto de sus vidas. Ella le había ofrecido hijos, una devoción muda, un feliz matrimonio basado en la amistad y la pasión... y él se lo había arrojado todo a la cara.

Edward conocía el rechazo que ella sentía ante la idea de aceptar dinero de él, sabía lo importante que era para ella la independencia. Pero había preferido ignorarlo. De haberla amado, habría respetado sus deseos. Y ese era realmente el problema. Bella había estado engañándose a sí misma, creyendo que podían vivir juntos. Pero era imposible. Juntos, no. Porque a Edward no le interesaba.

Edward colgó el teléfono de mal humor. ¿Dónde estaba Bella ? Aquella mañana había llamado tres veces a la galería, pero Penny le había contestado una y otra vez que ni sabía dónde estaba, ni cuándo volvería. Al principio, Edward solo había llamado para invitarla a comer, pero al comprender que no podía localizarla había comenzado a inquietarse. Y esa inquietud aumentaba por momentos. ¿En qué estaba pensando Bella ? Para una mujer en su estado, sobre todo con el riesgo añadido del embarazo múltiple, debía dejar dicho siempre adónde iba.

Habían pasado tres semanas, desde el día en que ella había salido apresuradamente del pequeño comedor de la cocina, tras revisar las cajas. Edward sabía que aquel momento había sido definitorio de su nueva relación, pero seguía sin comprender exactamente en qué sentido había quedado definida. Aquella noche, Bella había dormido en su propio dormitorio, pretextando un dolor de estómago. Al día siguiente ella había acudido al médico y, casi como si fueran cómplices, este le había prohibido mantener relaciones sexuales hasta el parto. Y desde entonces ella no había vuelto a su dormitorio. Edward había tratado de convencerla unas cuantas veces, pero ella había alegado que dormía mal y que no lo iba a dejar dormir a él. Y las pocas veces en que Edward había intentado hablar sobre lo sucedido aquel día, Bella se las había arreglado para evitar la conversación. Ni siquiera lo había mirado. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?, ¿estaba enfadada Bella a causa de la ropa de bebé, encontrada en la caja?, ¿sería posible que se sintiera celosa de Wendy, de los recuerdos que conservaba de ella? Edward no lo creía. Bella había querido mucho a Wendy. Además, era evidente que él jamás había sentido por su difunta esposa lo mismo que por Bella . No, los celos solo podían ser un producto de su imaginación.

A pesar de todo, Edward había tenido el tacto de volver a guardar la ropa de bebé en la caja y apartarla, dentro del armario del cuarto de las niñas. Días después, no obstante, Bella había abierto la caja y lo había sacado todo, guardándolo en el armario para utilizarlo, así que, evidentemente, no era esa la razón.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Edward contestó preocupado.

—Sí?

—Edward ?

—Al habla.

—Soy Mort Brockhiser. Me temo que su mujer no debe de encontrarse bien.

—¿Está en el banco?

—No, ya no. Vino a firmar los papeles, pero al poco de llegar corrió al servicio de señoras. La esperé, pero no volvió a mi despacho, y uno de los empleados me ha dicho que salió del banco hace un momento.

—Gracias por avisarme, Mort —contestó Edward —. Será mejor que vaya a casa.

Edward llamó a casa desde el coche, pero Bella no había llegado aún. Bella había conectado el contestador automático de su móvil. Finn le prometió avisarlo en cuanto tuviera noticias de ella. Tampoco estaba en la galería, y Penny seguía sin saber nada. Al entrar Edward en el garaje de casa, el teléfono seguía sin sonar. Finn salió a recibirlo, preocupado.

—¿Dónde puede estar?

—No lo sé —contestó Edward , que se apresuró a llamar al hospital.

Bella no había ido a la consulta del médico, y tampoco había sido ingresada en el hospital. El pánico se apoderó de Edward , que trató por todos los medios de dominarlo. Por fin decidió volver a la ciudad, aunque no sabía muy bien qué dirección tomar. Si había ido al banco, podía estar sentada en cualquiera de los cafés cercanos, aunque lo inquietaba la idea de que no llamara si se sentía mal o estaba de parto, tal y como temía. Por fin en el coche, de camino, sonó el teléfono.

—¿Sí?

—Edward , Bella está en casa —dijo Finn.

—Gracias, ¿se encuentra bien?

—No lo sé. Subió directamente a su dormitorio, y me pidió que no la molestara.

—Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Edward giró el volante en una maniobra prohibida y continuó en dirección a Brookline. Salió disparado del coche nada más aparcar y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, arrojándole la chaqueta a Finn y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio de Bella .

—¡Bells! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? He estado aterrado pensando...

—Pues deja de preocuparte. Estoy bien. Los bebés están bien —lo interrumpió ella con frialdad y calma, en contraste con la vehemencia de él.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—No.

Algo malo ocurría, algo terrible, pero Edward ni siquiera podía imaginar de qué se trataba. Se quedó observándola unos segundos. Estaba pálida, pero no parecía sentirse mal. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía: las maletas. Había una medio llena en la cama. Bella vaciaba sistemáticamente los cajones.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Las maletas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward lleno de frustración.

—Porque sí. Me voy. Este matrimonio es un error.

La frustración y el miedo de Edward dieron paso entonces al terror. Ya la ira.

—¿Un error? ¿qué demonios te pasa? Llevas semanas rara, y ahora me llama el señor Brockhiser y me dice que te has marchado de su despacho, y que está preocupado.

—Ah, sí, el señor Brockhiser. Tu amigo —comentó Bella con algo más de acaloramiento—. Tu buen amigo, el banquero, me ha dicho hoy que te ofreciste a garantizar mi crédito.

—¿Que yo... qué? Eso no es cierto, yo jamás...

—El me lo ha dicho —lo interrumpió Bella acaloradamente—, así que no te molestes en negarlo.

—¡Lo niego rotundamente! —exclamó Edward guardando después silencio y tratando de recordar su conversación con el señor Brockhiser. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le había dicho? Que si fuera él, respaldaría cualquier proyecto de Bella . Pero no lo había dicho en un sentido literal—. Mmm... creo que tú y Mort habéis malinterpretado mis palabras —añadió Edward con más calma.

—No importa.

—A mí sí le dije que si yo fuera banquero, respaldaría cualquier proyecto tuyo. Porque yo creo en ti —afirmó Edward —, no porque quiera tirar el dinero, arriesgándolo.

—El riesgo no es tan grande.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —gritó Edward —. ¿Es que no acabo de decirlo yo?

Bella se dejó caer en la cama se dio un masaje en los riñones, suspirando.

—Escucha, Edward , siento haberte preocupado. Si he malinterpretado algo, te pido disculpas por eso también, pero...

—Sí, lo has hecho.

—Pero esto... —continuó Bella haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación—… no va a funcionar.

—¿Qué es lo que no va a funcionar? —preguntó Edward aterrado, imaginando a qué se refería, negándose a escucharla.

—Nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque tú solo te casaste conmigo para tener hijos! —gritó ella.

—¡Y tú también! —gritó él a su vez. Hubo un silencio en la habitación, mientras ambos digerían las duras palabras de los dos—. Además de por mi dinero, claro —añadió Edward amargamente.

—¿Por tu dinero? —repitió Bella con voz estrangulada, conteniendo el aliento—. Si quisiera tu dinero, ¿por qué iba a molestarme tanto que respaldaras el crédito?

—Bueno —contestó Edward tras una pausa, considerándolo—. Entonces supongo que esa lista detallada de objetos y muebles de cada habitación la hiciste por diversión.

Bella lo miró perpleja, quedándose en blanco. Su mirada se hizo luego más penetrante, hasta que por fin se puso en pie y abrió el cajón del armario sacando los papeles a los que se refería él. Los tiró por el aire, en un gesto acusador, y dijo:

—Si te refieres a esto, efectivamente lo escribí solo por diversión, para olvidar el hecho de que estaba prisionera en esta cama y no podía moverme. Y si no quieres creerlo, pregúntale a Finn. El me sugirió que me dedicara a hacer listas.

El rostro de Bella estaba por completo pálido y las manos le temblaban. Bella se volvió dándole la espalda recogió los jerseys que había sacado y los arrojó en la maleta sin doblarlos Bella siquiera. Aquel gesto revelaba lo enfadada que estaba, porque Bella era incapaz de echar a lavar la ropa sucia sin doblarla primero.

—Bells, no quiero que te vayas —dijo él con calma, desesperado.

—Tengo que irme —contestó ella con igual calma.

—¿Adónde?¿Adónde irás? —preguntó Edward luchando de pronto por su matrimonio, por su vida.

—Voy a quedarme en el Hilton durante tres días. Luego volveré a mi apartamento.

—¿Tu apartamento? Creía que el contrato vencía este mes.

—Lo renové.

Había renovado el contrato. Aquellas palabras permanecieron sin sentido para Edward durante no instantes. Después, comprendiendo de pronto lo que significaban, toda la esperanza que aún le quedaba se desvaneció. Bella no acababa de tomar una decisión, hacía solo dos horas que había salido del banco. Lo cual significaba que...

—Jamás pensaste permanecer en mi casa, casada conmigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward tratando de tragarse el intenso dolor de su pecho—. Fue solo una decisión temporal para... ¿para qué? Si no era por dinero, entonces, ¿para qué?

—Creí que funcionaría —contestó Bella volviendo a sentarse en la cama, enlazando las manos bajo el vientre y mirando por primera vez a Edward a los ojos con tristeza—. Teníamos una profunda amistad, y estaba segura de que entre nosotros habría pasión, tal y como tú dijiste... Pero no puedo seguir viviendo así, Edward —explicó volviendo a ponerse en pie dirigiéndose a la ventana—. No me basta. Jamás soñé con tener un matrimonio y una familia de verdad, pero tú me has hecho desearlo y... —Bella sacudió la cabeza luego la levantó para mirar el techo. Estaba a punto de llorar—. No puedo competir con un fantasma. Yo nunca seré Wendy. Y si alguna vez encuentras a alguien que pueda darte lo que te daba ella, no quiero estar aquí para verlo. No quiero ser un obstáculo en tu camino. No lo soportaría.

Edward la miró atónito. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía, lo que esperaba, lo que rogaba que dijera?

—Bells... —dijo dando un paso hacia ella.

—No —lo detuvo ella con un gesto del brazo. Edward se paró—. No. Compartiremos a las niñas, te lo prometo. No iré a ninguna parte, ni te negaré tiempo para estar con ellas. Estarás tanto como yo. Podrás...

—¡Bella ! —dijo casi a gritos Edward , una vez más. En dos pasos estuvo a su lado: el corazón le latía frenéticamente en el pecho. Con dedos temblorosos la agarró de los hombros y la obligó a darse la vuelta. Bella estaba llorando. Edward se sintió terriblemente herido al comprobarlo, pero la esperanza y la alegría crecían con fuerza en su interior—. Bells... ¿estás diciendo que...? —Edward respiró hondo. Si se equivocaba, si no era cierto lo que había creído entender, todo su mundo, toda su vida habría acabado—... ¿me quieres?

Lo ojos de Bella eran como dos pozos profundos de esmeraldas, brillantes a causa de las lágrimas. Bella asintió. Edward no podía creerlo. Exhaló el aire retenido, que ni siquiera sabía estuviera conteniendo, y contestó: sabes cuánto tiempo llevo amándote yo? ¿Sabes cuantos años llevo deseándote?

Bella se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, hipnotizada por la intensidad de su azul, sosteniendo su mirada,

—Tú... ¿me amas?

—Te amo. Te he amado siempre —repitió Edward sacudiéndola muy suavemente.

—Pero jamás me dijiste... —insistió Bella incapaz de creerlo.

—Jamás mostraste interés en escucharme —explicó Edward con calma, con el eco de un antiguo dolor en su voz.

—Pero cuando volví a Boston tú ya te habías casado. Aquello me dejó... atónita. Y dolida...

—Me había rendido. Cuando te marchaste a Alabama, comprendí que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Entonces conocí a Wendy y...

—No —se apresuró Bella a alzar una mano y tapar su boca—. Lo comprendo. Jamás esperé ocupar su lugar.

—No, jamás podrías ocupar su lugar —confirmó el. Aquellas palabras se retorcieron en el corazón de Bella corno un cuchillo profundo en una herida. Bella bajó la cabeza. Pero podía soportarlo, Edward acababa de decir que a ella también la amaba—. Pero eso es porque tú siempre ocupaste la mayor parte de mi corazón, desde mucho antes de que conociera a Wendy. A ella la quería —añadió Edward bajando el tono de voz—, pero siempre hubo una parte de mí que lamentaba que no fueras tú.

Bella sintió tal shock que casi se tambaleó. Edward se alarmó, así que la llevó a la cama y la hizo sentarse, tomando asiento a su lado y rodeándola con un brazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Bella asintió. Alzó una mano y tocó su mejilla, cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el placer de su cálida piel.

—Durante todos estos meses no deseaba sino que me amaras —susurró ella—. Y ahora... me amas —sacudió la cabeza.-. Pellízcame, esto es un sueño.

—Se me ocurren muchas cosas que me gustaría hacerte, pero pellizcarte no es una de ellas —rió Edward aliviado, girando la cabeza hacia su mano y besando la palma—. Dios, te quiero. Te he querido siempre, creo. Dímelo —rogó Edward alzando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Te quiero —dijo ella en voz baja y profunda, inclinándose hacia él y ofreciéndole la boca para que la besara.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, con una mano sobre la espalda y la otra sobre el vientre. Suave, tiernamente, tomó sus labios en un beso tan dulce que le arrancó lágrimas a Bella.

—Debo de ser el hombre más afortunado de este mundo.

—Y yo la mujer más afortunada.

—Entonces, ¿significa eso que vas a reconsiderar la idea de mudarte?

—Lamento no haber confiado en ti. Supongo que... me cuesta dejar a un lado mi independencia.

—Porque nunca pudiste confiar ni depender de nadie—dijo él—. Pero te prometo que yo siempre estaré aquí, siempre que me necesites. Si no quieres mi dinero, no importa. Si lo quieres todo, también Ahora somos uno solo, en todos los sentidos en los que importa.

Bella sentía exactamente lo mismo. Sonrió, dibujando la silueta de los labios de Edward con un dedo, y dijo:

—En realidad, pronto seremos cuatro. ¿No te da miedo?

—En absoluto —sacudió él la cabeza—. No, ahora que se que estaremos juntos.

* * *

Solo queda el EPILOGO!


	11. Epílogo

Miles de gracias por leer esta simple adaptación!. Gracias a quienes lo marcaron como favorito y siguieron!

* * *

**Epílogo**

—¡Agárrala, papi!

Edward alzó ambas manos instintivamente, al ver llegar una pelota de béisbol que, sorprendentemente, iba a directa a su pecho, nada más salir del garaje.

—Eh, espera a que me cambie de ropa y vaya a por un guante, ¿de acuerdo, Liv?

Olivia Cullen escupió en el suelo, como solo un niño de cuatro años sabe hacerlo, y corrió al encuentro de su padre.

—Vale.

—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Edward mientras tomaba en brazos al terror de la casa.

-¡Olivia! —gritó Bella abriendo una ventana en el segundo piso—. Acabo de acostar a Tyler, y como lo despiertes te juro que te asaré para la cena. ¡Ah, hola! —saludó contenta a su marido—. Ahora mismo bajo.

—Lanie está ayudando a Finn a pintar la habitación de Matthew —le informó Livvie a su padre—. Yo también he estado ayudando, pero me he cansado de pintar.

—Comprendo.

Al abrirse la puerta trasera de la casa, Edward alzó la cabeza por encima de los rizos rubios de su hija y bebió con los ojos la figura de su mujer, de píe en el dintel de la puerta. Bella llevaba a otro pequeñuelo en las caderas, y se apartaba el pelo de la cara resoplando, mientras sonreía a Edward .

—Hola, gamberro —saludó Edward a su hijo de tres años y medio, tomándolo en brazos con la mano que le quedaba libre y besándolo sonoramente, mientras observaba que estaba manchado de pintura—. Tú también has estado ayudando a Finn, ¿verdad?

—Uh-huh —asintió Matthew enseñando las manos—. Sucias.

—Sí —dijo Edward dejando a ambos niños en el suelo—. ¿Por qué no vais los dos a decirle a Finn que ya es hora de dejar la pintura? Luego os laváis las manos y os preparáis para la cena.

Edward se enderezó, observó sonriente a sus hijos, que echaron a correr, y abrió los brazos para recibir a su mujer. Bella se abalanzó sobre él y acarició su cintura y su espalda por debajo del abrigo.

—Hola, precioso.

El corazón le latió acelerado, al ver el brillo del amor en los ojos de Bella. Inclinó la cabeza, buscó su boca, y disfrutó de las curvas de su delgada silueta contra sí. ¿Se acostumbraría algún día a que Bella lo amara? Incluso en ese momento, tras cinco años de matrimonio y cuatro hijos, ella era capaz de derretirlo solo con una sonrisa. El amor de Bella era el milagro de su vida.

—¿Qué tal el día de hoy? —preguntó Edward —. ¿Sigue Tyler igual?

Su hijo más pequeño cumpliría seis meses al día siguiente, y estaba echando los dientes. La noche anterior Edward y Bella se habían turnado para levantarse y acunarlo.

—Bueno, no tan mal —contestó Bella besándolo en el cuello y susurrando a su oído—: Por fin le ha salido el diente. Hoy se ha echado buenas siestas, y apuesto a que esta noche va a dormir bien.

Una ola de excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Edward al sentir la boca de Bella en el cuello. Edward deslizó las manos por su espalda hasta aferrarse a las curvas de su trasero.

—Eso espero, porque tengo grandes planes para esta noche.

—Apuesto a que sí —contestó Bella riendo y presionándose contra los evidentes «planes» de Edward .

—Pero solo si no estás muy cansada —advirtió Edward , comprendiendo que cuidar de cuatro niños y un negocio, aún con la ayuda de Finn y de Penny, resultaba agotador.

—Hoy me he echado una siesta.

—Bien —contestó Edward volviendo a besarla profundamente—. Te quiero —susurró contra sus labios—. El día en que decidiste que querías tener un hijo fue el más feliz de mi vida.

—Y el día en que decidí que el padre de mis hijos sería un eminente soltero de oro fue el mío —contestó Bella con ojos brillantes, mientras Edward la tomaba en brazos y entraba en el ruidoso hogar lleno de niños que habían creado juntos.

** *FIN***


End file.
